The Valentine's Arrangement
by KellyKarina
Summary: A tatuadora Isabella está contando os dias até que o dia dos namorados acabe. Isabella não quer romance. Ela não quer flores ou encontros...
1. Sinopse

**Voltei! Como está sendo esse início de ano novo pra vocês? Essa é a minha mais nova adaptação!**

A tatuadora Isabella Swan está contando os dias até que o dia dos namorados acabe. Isabella não quer romance. Ela não quer flores ou encontros, e ela com certeza não faz amor. Não mais. Não depois que seu noivo a traiu enquanto estava implantado. Ela prometeu nunca se apaixonar novamente, especialmente por um soldado.

O Sargento Edward Cullen voltou para casa em sua licença do Iraque, mas ele não pode esperar para voltar e continuar comandando seus soldados que é a sua missão. Ele não tem tempo para um relacionamento... apenas para sexo casual, isso é diferente. E quando ele conhece Isabella, uma mulher sarcástica, linda, ele fica prisioneiro desse tipo de mulher, um caso rápido é tudo que ele pode pensar. Mas quando Edward percebe que ele encontrou em seu caminho com uma mulher bomba que é o inferno e é duplamente contra o amor, será que apenas sexo seria o suficiente? Ele vai conquistá-la de corpo e alma e travar a batalha mais difícil que ele já lutou?

**Espero que vocês gostem da história tanto quanto eu gostei. Essa Bella é mega diferente das outra, não aceita desaforo de ninguém não. E o Edward é um soldado que todas nós queremos em nossas vidas!**

**Não sei quando começo a postar, portanto fiquem alertas. Beijos.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Prontas para iniciar a história?**

**Capítulo 1**

Mais três dias e estes corações e flores de merda estariam terminados. Mais três dias e as caixas de bombons recheados com coisas que definitivamente não deviam ser expostas com chocolate seriam tiradas das prateleiras, os balões de gás bregas "Meu amor" iriam esvaziar, e esses malditos gorilas de pelúcia, segurando corações gigantes, cantando "Wild Thing" seriam colocados para descansar.

Era quase Dia dos Namorados no estado de Nova York e a atmosfera típica acromática em Fort Drum***** foi substituída por tons de rosa e vermelho, completado com banners de amor e decorações de janelas cheias de corações e bebês gordinhos segurando flechas. Foi uma semana do inferno para Isabella Swan.

**N/A: **10ª Divisão de Montanha (Infantaria Leve), localizado na pitoresca North Country, no norte de Nova York. A instalação está no meio de uma das áreas mais exclusivas historicamente e geograficamente bela dos Estados Unidos. Fort Drum fica a aproximadamente 30km do Canadá, com os Grandes Lagos, a oeste, as Montanhas Adirondack, a leste, e o Rio São Lourenço a mil milhas.

Nem é preciso dizer que Isabella não era uma fã dessas merdas moles, bonitas, e amorosas , para dizer a verdade, isso a deixava sem graça.

Estava ficando tarde, e Isabella estava ouvindo o tique taque do ponteiro de segundos em seu relógio, enquanto ela suavemente pressionava a agulha mergulhada em tinta preta no quadril de uma pirralha apaixonada do quartel, que tinha tatuado em si mesma um PRIVADO. Você poderia pensar que essas meninas poderiam aprender, certo?

Soldados são solitários, e sim, eles ficam bem em um maldito uniforme, mas os jovens solteiros são perigosos. Eles são fortes e rápidos e prendem você com os seus olhos de filhote de cachorro cheios de amor e promessas. Essas meninas também sabem, que eles estão olhando para ela, e uma vez que encontrá-la, é um anel no dedo, um juiz oficiando a cerimônia, e mais frequentemente do que não, está combinando tinta declarando seu amor um pelo outro. Blá blá blá...

— Tudo bem Kara, eu estou quase a acabando com esse medalhão. Tem certeza de que quer que eu coloque o nome de Craig sob ele? Os nomes não são fáceis de se cobrir e eu cobro o dobro para fazê-lo. Eu estou te dando a chance agora. — ela disse, enquanto limpava a tinta no quadril de Kara, depois de pintar o medalhão celta...

— Sim, eu tenho certeza. — Ela estreitou os olhos para Isabella, antes de olhar para o novo marido ansioso, que estava segurando sua mão.

— Não diga que eu não avisei.

Isabella murmurou baixinho. Oh, como ela desejava que pudesse colocar algum juízo nesta menina. Claro, que Craig era cada tom de quente e até mesmo Isabella tinha uma imagem dele sem seu uniforme e implorando para ser levado para a vanguarda de sua mente, mas ele não era digno de uma tatuagem. Nenhum homem era. Nenhum homem era para ser um maldito permanente.

— O seu esboço das 6:30 está aqui.

Harold disse, enfiando sua cabeça na pequena sala de Isabella.

Isabella pegou uma pomada para passar em cima da carne recém tatuada. — Diga a ele que vou estar lá em alguns segundos, eu estou terminando o mais recente erro desta menina.

— Isabella! — Harold admoestado, mas ele sabia muito bem que Isabella dizia e fazia o que ela queria e mesmo que ele não pudesse impedi-la. Ela era muito boa como artista para deixá-la ir de qualquer maneira. Ela era a melhor que ele já tinha visto.

Isabella levantou a cabeça e levantou as sobrancelhas para Harold, desafiando-o. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça e foi embora.

— Tudo bem, mantenha limpa, mas não mexa muito com ela. — Ela cobriu a tatuagem da garota com um curativo antiaderente e virou para baixo antes de começar a limpeza.

— Harold irá avaliá-la. — Ela se levantou da cadeira e saiu da sala sem olhar para trás.

A maioria a chamaria de rude, mas ela gostava de pensar nisso mais como "verdadeira". Ela não adoçava nada , e não ia fingir gostar de você, se ela não gostasse.

Isabella andou até a frente da loja de tatuagem. Ela tinha um último cliente esta noite, e então ela poderia escorregar em seus saltos e ir para casa. Claro, ela estava indo para casa para nada, e não porque seu noivo ainda estava em serviço e no exterior, mas porque seu noivo era agora um ex-noivo e seu estilo de vida sozinha era irreversível. Aparentemente, o seu noivo tinha um problema em se manter fiel enquanto estava fora, e a médica de seu esquadrão simplesmente foi a sortuda em ajudá-lo com seu pequeno, e ela quis dizer exatamente isso, dilema. Ok, talvez ela estivesse sendo muito dura com ele ... não.

A merda sobre tudo isso, bem diferente de seu noivo dormindo ao redor dela, foi que ela descobriu isso por outra pessoa. Seu melhor amigo, que estava também em missão no exterior com ele, que ligou e contou a ela o que estava acontecendo. Quando ela confrontou o noivo ele nem mesmo negou, apenas agiu como se ela devesse esquecer isso. Ele estava a em missão pelo mundo, como ela poderia pensar que ele poderia esperar tanto tempo? Canalha do caralho!

— Edward Cullen? — Isabella disse, verificando a sala de espera. Havia apenas duas pessoas lá, um era o estagiário de Harold que estava esperando para fazer o seu fodido trabalho noturno, e o outro era a porra de um soldado mais bonito que o Capitão América. Ele era alto, largo, e seus braços bem definidos marcavam o material fino de sua camisa. Seu cabelo acobreado estava cortado, apenas o suficiente no topo para poder passar suas mãos através dele, e, claro, ele tinha que ter olhos verdes que pareciam a agarrar com uma força que a mantinha em cativeiro. E, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ela se sentiu vulnerável.

**~~x~~**

Edward Cullen virou quando uma voz melódica cantou o seu nome. Em pé ao lado do balcão em frente, uma bomba morena sexy em saltos roxos que ele jamais tinha visto nos pés de uma mulher, fazendo-a parecer tão alta quanto ele era. Suas pernas longas e seu cabelo castanho pendia nos ombros e enrolava nas pontas. Edward gostaria de dizer que viu seus profundos olhos castanhos primeiro, mas mentir não era o seu forte e assim aqueles lábios foram a primeira coisa no lindo rosto que chamou sua atenção.

Eles eram macios, cheios e vermelho cereja e eles se separaram em um sorriso quando seus olhos finalmente travaram nos dela.

Edward foi até o balcão e estendeu a mão. — Oi, eu sou Edward. Tenho um compromisso com o Swan. — A mulher olhou para a sua mão, mas não fez um movimento para pega-la .

— Você está olhando para ela. — disse sem rodeios.

— Você é Swan?

— Culpada. Venha. Podemos falar na sala de design.

Edward seguiu Isabella através do estreito corredor, forrado com desenhos emoldurados de anjos enigmáticos e dragões, entre outras coisas. Todo o lugar cheirava a limpeza e antisséptico, mas Edward ainda podia sentir o toque de baunilha e almíscar que pairava no ar quando Isabella passou. Ela estava usando uma camisa preta justa, com um decote em V na parte de trás, mostrando uma tatuagem delicada de um Filtro de Sonhos, que começava na base do pescoço e terminava na curva em sua coluna.

A tatuagem foi feita toda em tons de preto, a única cor era nas contas turquesas penduradas no Filtro de Sonhos. Era impressionante, e ele teve que se segurar para não estender a mão e rastreá-la com o dedo.

— É aqui. — Isabella parou em frente a uma porta que levava a uma sala e gesticulou para ele entrar.

— As damas primeiro. — disse ele, estendendo a mão para a porta aberta.

As espessas sobrancelhas castanhas de Isabella se arquearam e seus lábios carnudos se curvaram em um sorriso sexy. — Eu não sou uma dama. — disse ela, em seguida, virou-se para a sala e deslizou dentro.

Edward a seguiu, passou pelo sofá preto e TV de tela plana no fundo da sala, onde uma mesa de vidro grande com cadeiras de couro preto ocupavam a parede inteira.

Edward sentou-se à mesa, cruzando as pernas, e seu sapato escorregou de seu calcanhar fazendo com que seus dedos balançassem.

Foda-se, os saltos eram quentes. Ele tinha voltado para casa para uma licença de seis dias do Iraque. Ele ainda tinha que dormir com uma mulher e esta sentada na frente dele estava se tornando tentadora.

Edward morava sozinho. Ele não tinha uma família para voltar para casa, assim ficar no Fort Drum para R & R**¹** era a única opção. Se ele pudesse seguir sua vontade, ele teria apenas ficado com sua equipe e continuado a liderar as suas tropas, mas ele obedecia ordens e era obrigatório tirar a licença. Ele esperou até depois das férias, permitindo que todos os seus homens com famílias e crianças pudessem passar em casa o Natal e o Ano Novo, deixando-o com a única opção de voltar para casa agora. Seis dias aqui, oito a mais para ir, então ele estará de volta a sandpit**²**. Edward mal podia esperar.

**N/A: 1: **Gíria Militar para descanso e recuperação (ou relaxamento), é um termo usado para o tempo livre de um soldado no exército dos EUA, ou pessoal internacional da ONU servindo em postos de serviços não familiares. **2: ** Caixa de areia. Gíria militar para o Oriente Médio, especialmente aquelas nações com deserto de areia, como o Iraque e Arábia Saudita.

Um problema sobre a porcaria de missão fora do país eram as mulheres. Faziam oito meses que ele tinha estado nos Estados Unidos, e faziam também oito meses que ele teve sexo. Sexo casual era o forte de Edward. Ele não tinha relacionamentos ou compromisso, apenas sexo. Edward não tinha tempo para se preocupar em manter outra pessoa diante dele; inferno, ele nem sequer tinha tempo para cuidar dele mesmo. Seus soldados vinham primeiro, eles sempre tinham prioridade.

Ele amava seu país e adorava o seu trabalho, e para ele, as mulheres simplesmente não se encaixam corretamente nessa equação. Nenhuma mulher que ele já esteve, tinha sido capaz de mudar sua opinião, mas isso não o impediu de precisar de uma mulher debaixo dele de vez em quando. Agora era uma dessas ocasiões, e ele queria que Isabella fosse essa mulher.

— Tudo bem, vamos começar a trabalhar.

Isabella disse, deslizando um bloco de notas diante dela no meio da mesa. — O que você tem em mente?

Sua voz quebrou sua pilha de lama mental e trouxe de volta. — Eu quero fazer minha tatuagem como uma homenagem.

— Ok.

Edward recostou-se na cadeira. — Eu quero um poema, a oração de um soldado. Eu quero isso tatuado em minhas costas e eu quero que pareça que a minha pele está rasgando, revelando as palavras.

Isabella escreveu as notas em seu bloco de notas.

— E eu quero os nomes dos meus irmãos mortos depois da oração.

Isabella olhou para Edward e uma emoção brilhou em seu rosto, ele não entendeu muito bem. Não foi pena, foi reverência?

— Isso é lindo. — disse ela calmamente.

Edward não sabia muita coisa sobre essa mulher, mas ele percebeu que ela não era de muitos elogios. — Poem Ir*****? — ela perguntou, com os olhos de volta ao seu bloco de notas preparando para escrever.

**N/A: **Poema Infantil de autoria de Shel Silverstein

_Senhor, eu peço coragem. _

_Coragem para enfrentar e _

_Conquistar meus próprios medos e _

_Coragem para ir onde _

_Outro não vai _

_Peço força. _

_Força do corpo para proteger os outros e _

_Força do espírito para liderar os outros. _

_Peço dedicação. _

_Dedicação ao meu trabalho, para fazê-lo bem. _

_Dedicação ao meu país, _

_Para mantê-lo seguro. _

_Dá-me, Senhor, a certeza, _

_Para aqueles que confiam em mim _

_E compaixão por aqueles, _

_Que precisam de mim, e por favor Senhor, _

_Por tudo isso, fique ao meu lado _

_E que meus irmãos caídos _

_Andem com você agora, Senhor. _

_Amém._

Edward limpou a garganta depois que ele terminou os nomes de seus soldados mortos, e esfregou a mão sobre a parte de trás de sua cabeça. Seus olhos se encontraram e o humor de Edward mudou. Um olhar para ela e ele não conseguia pensar em nada, apenas em tocá-la. Sim, aparentemente, tinha sido um longo tempo, porque ele se sentia como um garoto de 12 anos de idade, que apenas viu o seu primeiro par de peitos.

— Eu posso ter isto pronto para você, amanhã, quando gostaria de começar? — Isabella perguntou quando fechou o bloco de notas e se levantou. Edward levantou-se, assim, o seu corpo inclinou um pouco mais perto dela do que pretendia, e ela deu um passo para trás imediatamente.

— Amanhã seria bom. — Isabella enfiou as mãos nos bolsos de seu jeans para não agarrar sua cintura fina, puxando-a contra ele.

Esse pensamento zombava dele, e ele estava malditamente pronto para fazê-lo.

— Tudo bem. — Ela estreitou seus grandes olhos castanhos de Edward, deixando-o confuso como o inferno.

Isabella caminhou de volta para a porta e parou, virando-se com uma mão em seu quadril. — Você pode parar de me foder com a mente agora.

Olhos de Edward quase pularam para fora de sua cabeça. — Desculpe-me?

Isabella revirou os olhos. — Se vamos começar isto soldado, compreenda o seguinte. Eu não vou dormir com você. Você pode tirar isso da sua cabeça bonita, e eu sugiro que você faça isso antes que eu enfie uma agulha na sua pele. — Ela se virou, seus saltos sensuais batendo para fora da sala.

**~~x~~**

Puta merda, ele era sexy. E o jeito que ele estava olhando para ela? Ele estava ameaçando deixar Isabella sem jeito ali mesmo na sala de design. Ela estava acostumada a ter homens olhando estupidamente para ela. Ela trabalhava numa indústria de homens e apareciam os sujeito mais patéticos aos seus olhos, mas a forma como Edward olhou para ela era diferente, ela não sabia o que era, mas era diferente. Ele a encarava diretamente, sem vergonha, mas seu olhar não era vulgar ou ofensivo. Ele era apenas... quente. Mas ele era um soldado e Isabella com certeza não queria soldados, não mais.

— Como esta é uma tatuagem grande, eu preciso que você seja minha última consulta do dia. Você pode estar aqui amanhã à noite, às 19:00hs?

Isabella perguntou, quando Edward finalmente emergiu do corredor.

— Eu vou estar aqui. — Ele olhou-a nos olhos, firme e inalterado com a ameaça que ela fez na outra sala.

Antes que Edward caminhasse até da mesa de recepção, ele parou no final do corredor e se inclinou perto de Isabella. Seu corpo se sobressaltou em atenção ao momento em que o calor de sua respiração bateu em seu pescoço. Ela estava prestes a cuspir palavras para ele que até um marinheiro teria vergonha, quando sua mão tocou a baixa de suas costas.

— Para seu registro, querida, eu não estava maluco por você, mas obrigado por colocar essa imagem na minha cabeça. — Ele se afastou e sua expressão limpa e séria de soldado vacilou um pouco. Os cantos de sua boca se inclinaram ligeiramente em um sorriso imperativo, mas não durou muito tempo.

— Vejo você amanhã à noite. — Seu tom era agora formal, como se não tivesse plantado apenas arrepios ao longo do lado do pescoço.

Foda-se, amanhã ia ser interessante.

**O que acharam? A Bella não é fácil não. Se o Edward pensar em ter algo com ela, vai ter que suar a camisa.**

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**Christye-Lupin: **Espero que goste do capítulo de hoje. Bjos

**BabiS:** Você tem uma tara sobre todos os Edwards das minhas adaptações? Você que saber que se vai ter momentos hot? Só lendo pra saber. muaahahahahahaha. Bjos

**DaysCullenB.S: **Espero que goste do capítulo. Bjos

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Que bom que você vai me acompanhar nessa aqui também! Bjos

**Ainda não vou definir os dias de postagem, portanto pode aparecer capítulo novo do nada. Bjos e até breve.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Vamos ler o capítulo e comentar o capítulo?**

**Capítulo 2**

Edward dirigiu sua caminhonete para o BW3's***** por volta das 5:00hs. Sua cozinha estava desfalcada de alimentos e com apenas uma semana para partir dos Estados Unidos, ele realmente não via necessidade de fazer compras de supermercado. Ele mataria por uma refeição caseira como sua avó costumava fazer, mas ele tinha as habilidades culinárias de uma criança de dez anos. Se não pode ser colocado no microondas, ele não comia. Desnecessário dizer que ele comia a maioria de suas refeições fora.

**N/A: ** Apelido dado para o restaurante Buffalo Wild Wings Grill and Bar

O bar não estava muito lotado e ele conseguiu um assento na frente de uma tela plana que passava jogo dos Kings**¹** contra os NHL Flyers**²**. Ele fez seu pedido de uma quantidade insana de asas de frango e uma cerveja.

**N/A: 1:** Los Angeles Kings time profissional de Hóquei no gelo da cidade de Los Angeles, Califórnia. **2:** Philadelphia Flyers time profissional de Hóquei no gelo da cidade de Philadelphia, Pensilvânia

— Bem, se não é o primeiro sargento Cullen. — uma voz doce amigável disse atrás dele. Ele se virou para ver Rosalie, uma garota com quem ele saiu algumas vezes antes de partir para o Iraque, em pé logo atrás dele.

Ele levantou-se e puxou-a em um abraço de urso. Ele sempre gostou de Rosalie. Ela era uma menina doce, nunca agressiva ou chata, e ela respeitava seu status de relacionamento. Além disso, ela era uma loira sexy com todas as curvas suaves e seios generosos. Parecia que ela tinha perdido um pouco de peso enquanto ele estava fora, mas ele não ia dizer nada, ele sabia melhor do que isso. Além disso, ele achava que ele gostava dela um pouco mais cheia.

— Ei Rose, como você tem estado? — Ele perguntou quando ele a soltou de seus braços.

Ela sorriu timidamente para ele e deu um pequeno passo para trás.

— Ótima, e você? Quando você voltou?

— Uma semana atrás.

— E você não me ligou? — Ela colocou as mãos nos quadris em aborrecimento fingido.

— Desculpe, Rose. — Ele deu de ombros, genuinamente arrependido. Ele deveria ter ligado para ela. Ele não sabia por que ele nem sequer pensou nisso. Talvez, então, as suas noites tivessem sido preenchidas com esta mulher quente em sua cama. A ideia seria ele convidá-la ali mesmo, mas algo o deteve, a ideia de conseguir algo com uma morena extremamente atraente, com um belo caminhar e uma atitude arrogante em sua cama.

Você sabe o que eles dizem sobre perseguição.

Rosalie torceu o nariz e riu. — Está tudo bem, eu só estava brincando com você.

Ela se inclinou para ele, deu um beijo casto em sua bochecha, e colocou a mão em seu peito. Ela cheirava tão bem e ele podia sentir o calor de sua mão através de sua camisa. — Meu amigo está esperando por mim. Eu só queria dizer oi. É tão bom ver você, Edward. Estou feliz que você esteja em casa. Se mantenha seguro ao voltar. — Ela deslizou a mão em seu peito. — Nós devemos ficar juntos, enquanto você está aqui.

Ela virou-se e, enquanto observava seus quadris balançarem para longe, ele pensou que no final das contas valeria a pena ligar para ela.

**~~x~~**

Edward entrou na loja de tatuagem e Isabella estava na recepção parecendo ainda mais bonita. Qualquer pensamento anterior de ligar para Rosalie esta noite foi esquecido de sua mente. Não importa se ele levaria o resto de sua licença para convencê-la, ele ia ter essa mulher.

Ela olhou para ele e caminhou ao redor da mesa. Seu cabelo estava empilhado em cima de sua cabeça em uma bola, e ela estava usando um jeans que parecia terem sido pintados sobre sua pele, do quadril ao tornozelo e os malditos saltos. Eles eram negros desta vez com tachas nas laterais, mas eles eram tão sexy que faziam a sua imaginação viajar, quase tanto os anteriores que ela usou.

— Bom, você é pontual. — disse ela, sem uma sugestão de um sorriso. — Vamos.

Ela se virou e seguiu pelo corredor. Ele ficou ali como um idiota a observando. Seus quadris balançando para trás e para frente docemente, e caramba, se ele achava que os saltos faziam suas pernas parecerem surpreendentes, então ele ia ter que verificar o dicionário para encontrar uma palavra que descrevesse a forma como ficava a sua bunda. Ele não tinha certeza de essa palavra existia.

Ela se virou, sua expressão impassível quase irritada. — Tudo bem Soldado, você vai ficar aí e fazer eu perder meu tempo ou você quer começar a tatuagem?

Edward abaixou a cabeça e sorriu quando começou a andar atrás dela. Ele não podia segurar, mas ele gostava da sua atitude arrogante. Era refrescante.

Ela era mal-humorada e muito possivelmente ia ser uma enorme dor na bunda, mas o excitava. Ah, sim, isso ia ser divertido.

**~~x~~**

Por que ele tinha que vir aqui parecendo modelo em um anúncio sexy?

Sério, essa coisa de menino bonito não costumava fazer efeito com Isabella, na verdade, nunca fez isso com ela, mas Edward sabia como usar uma quantidade certa de bad boy para tentá-la. Ele tinha um gorro na cabeça e seu rosto estava com uma leve barba por fazer hoje. Quando ele tirou seu casaco, ela viu uma simples camiseta preta que simplesmente era o que ela mais gostava em um homem. Nada era tão quente quanto uma agradável camisa agarrada ao peito de um homem, abraçando os braços grossos e sólidos. Seu jeans estava desgastado na quantidade certa para mostrar suas coxas enormes, mas soltos o suficiente, para não parecer que ele precisava combina-la com botas de cowboy.

Senhor, me ajude ela pensou quando ele tirou a camisa.

Isabella entrou em sua sala, Edward seguindo-a de perto. Ela podia sentir sua presença como um manto de ar de espesso em torno dela. Tinha certeza de que, se ela se virasse, ele iria colidir contra ela.

Ela parou no balcão na parede distante e esperou até que seus passos cessassem antes de virar para encará-lo. Assim como ela suspeitava, ele estava no alcance do braço dela. Soldado maldito.

— Você pode sentar na cadeira enquanto eu me preparo — disse ela, virando-se de modo que não estivesse mais olhando para ele.

— Você é sempre agradável com todos os seus clientes? — Ele perguntou com sarcasmo.

— Sempre. — ela respondeu com sua própria dose de veneno por trás de suas palavras.

Depois que ela montou sua área de trabalho, ela pegou o papel de transferência da tatuagem que ela preparou e virou para o rosto para Edward.

— Tire a camisa.

Edward levantou a camisa acima de sua cabeça e Isabella fez questão de não olhar para o seu estômago nu. Ela podia imaginar como era, e não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que ela fosse deixá-lo ver seu olhar, não importa o quanto ela queria.

— Tudo bem, vire-se. — disse Isabella.

Depois que Edward estava posicionado contra a cadeira, de costas para Isabella, ela devagar e com cuidado colocou o papel de transferência em sua pele quente e apertou levemente para baixo.

Os músculos das costas flexionaram quando seus dedos roçaram em suas costas.

— Dê uma olhada. — Ela deu um passo para trás da cadeira para permitir que Edward levantasse e olhasse no espelho.

— Sim, isso parece ótimo. — disse ele, olhando para o longo espelho do assoalho com o pequeno espelho que tinha em suas mãos.

— Ótimo. Deite-se para baixo e fique confortável. — Ela queria que seu corpo ficasse virado para baixo, assim ela não se sentiria tentada a olhar para ele, bem mais tentada do que já estava. Ao vê-lo sem a camisa, ela tinha imaginado como ele seria se ele tirasse o restante de suas roupas. Foda- se. Ela não deveria estar pensando nele dessa maneira.

— Você é sempre mandona? — Edward brincou levemente, olhando por cima do ombro para ela quando ele inclinou o peito contra as costas da cadeira.

Isabella apenas estreitou os olhos para ele, não iria lhe dar a satisfação de entrar em seu joguinho de gracejos.

— Ok, ok. — Edward suspirou em derrota e encostou a testa para descansar em seus braços.

Isabella o ignorou e colocou as luvas, continuando os preparativos finais. Quanto mais cedo ela começasse mais cedo ela iria terminar. Ela já sabia que ia precisar de uma bebida após este trabalho.

— Então, quantas tatuagens você já fez? — Isabella perguntou finalmente, quebrando o silêncio que se estendeu entre eles.

— Primeira.

— Virgem em Tattoo, hein? Soldado tudo bem, vamos ver do que você é feito. — Ela abriu a mão esquerda estendida para as costas e lentamente baixou a pistola e a agulha encostou em sua pele.

A agulha perfurou sua carne, e ela mudou facilmente a pistola em suas costas estática.

Trinta minutos de tatuagem e ela não tinha falado uma palavra com ele. Ele ficou imóvel como uma estátua o que lhe permitiu fazer o seu trabalho com mais facilidade. Sua cabeça ainda estava pressionada contra seus braços para que ela não pudesse ver seus olhos, mas ela podia ouvir suas calmas respirações, mesmo sobre o zumbido da pistola de tatuagem.

— Você está aguentando firme? — Ela olhou para ele com o canto do olho, enquanto esfregava a tinta longe da área da pele que ela estava trabalhando.

— Ah, ela tem um coração, afinal de contas. — disse Edward, deslocando a cabeça para o lado para olhar para ela, formando uma covinha no fundo de seu rosto enquanto ele sorria.

Sim, ela tinha um coração, só que não estava interessada em compartilhar com ninguém.

— Não particularmente grande o suficiente, porém. — ela sorriu de volta. — Eu só queria ter a certeza que não tinha desmaiado.

— Nem perto. — disse ele. Ela podia sentir seus olhos sobre ela enquanto ela trabalhava e ela silenciosamente desejou que não tivesse dito nada a ele. Foi mais perturbador tê-lo olhando para ela.

— Há quanto tempo você vem fazendo tatuagens? — Ótimo, aqui vem a conversa fiada.

Ela realmente não deveria ter dito nada a ele.

Isabella suspirou. — Desde que eu tinha vinte anos.

— Então, isso tem quanto tempo?

— A sua mãe não ensinou que perguntar a idade a uma dama não é muito educado?

— Minha mãe morreu quando eu era pequeno e, além disso, eu não acho que você seja uma dama. — Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas para ela e a porra da covinha fez a sua reaparição.

Isabella recostou-se e olhou para ele. Nenhuma compaixão permanecia em seus olhos, ela não iria oferecer nada a ele de jeito nenhum.

Inferno, a mãe dela poderia muito bem ter morrido quando ela era um bebê também. Isabella tinha estado sozinha, desde que tinha idade suficiente para entrar no ônibus escolar. Não, nada permanecia em seus olhos que não fossem distração. Ele estava jogando suas cartas, porém, isso era certo.

Ela limpou a carne macia das costas com raiva com uma toalha de papel limpa, molhada e voltou a agulha para sua pele. — Eu faço tatuagem desde que abandonei a escola de arte há seis anos e segui o meu namorado de escola de um posto para outro depois que ele se alistou. Eu dirigia uma hora até Austin, Texas, a cada dia, por dois anos estagiando com um dos melhores artistas de tatuagem em todo o maldito estado. Me apaixonei por isso e eu venho fazendo isso desde então.

— Hein? Eu estive servindo há alguns anos atrás.

Ele fez isso para fazer ela se importar, por que?

— Então, esse namorado da escola que te trouxe ao Fort Drum, o que ele faz?

A mandíbula de Edward cerrou firmemente quando Isabella trabalhou com a agulha perto de suas costelas.

Os homens eram perfeitos amadores quando ela tatuava suas costelas. Ela ainda não tinha piscado um olho quando ela tinha feito a dele.

— Aparentemente, ele faz qualquer coisa maldita com uma vagina, e, aparentemente, não importa se ela se parece com um homem ou... — Isabella retrucou, nem que realmente o seja, para compartilhar suas ex questões, apenas meio arrojado. Isabella olhou para Edward com o canto do olho. Seu rosto estava impassível enquanto ele a olhava de lado.

— Importa-se em explicar melhor?

— Não. — ela disse, atirando os olhos para ele em um clarão. Seu rosto não vacilou uma vez. Isabella revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, quando ela se inclinou para trás, continuou trabalhando, e suspirou em derrota.

— Meu namorado da escola se transformou em meu noivo. Nós nos mudamos para Drum a cerca de um ano atrás. Ele foi enviado ao Afeganistão há seis meses e está apaixonado pela médica de seu pelotão pelos últimos três meses. Agora estou apenas esperando sua bunda voltar assim nós poderemos vender a casa e posso dar o fora da cidade.

Suas últimas palavras foram mais para si mesma do que para ele.

Isabella limpou suavemente a pele de Edward e se afastou. Quando admirava seu trabalho, Edward se afastou da cadeira e inclinou seu corpo em direção a ela. Seu estômago se encolheu quando seus olhos verdes encontraram os dela, rasgando com uma ferocidade que era crua e poderosa. Ela queria desviar o olhar, ela precisava desviar o olhar, mas não podia.

— Ele se comprometeu com você e então ele virou as costas para você e quebrou sua confiança. Ele não é um homem, ele é um covarde e um pedaço de merda.

Ronnie piscou e engoliu em seco, sem saber o que dizer.

**~~x~~**

Veja, este foi um excelente exemplo de por que Edward não mantinha relacionamentos. Eles eram bastante difíceis, e depois de um tempo em serviços tarde da noite, e missões do outro lado do mundo , os relacionamentos passaram a ficar difíceis. Ele havia visto os problemas que alguns de seus homens tiveram que lidar e não era moleza. Esposas ficavam em casa, deixando de viver suas vidas, enquanto seus soldados estavam presos vivendo o dia a dia em um inferno. Os soldados estavam lutando por seu país, suas famílias, seus irmãos, e eles estavam orgulhosos pra caralho por fazerem isso, mas eles faziam isso durante todo o tempo, desejando fodidamente que estivessem em casa com as pessoas que amavam.

Então você tinha pedaços de merda, como o ex de Isabella, que assumiam de qualquer maneira o amor perfeito e se desintegrava quando as coisas ficavam um pouco sérias e esperavam que elas fossem compreensíveis. Mentira. Uma vez que você se compromete com alguém, tem que se comprometer. Você coloca a outra pessoa antes de você não fode tudo.

É por isso que Edward mantinha sexo casual.

Sexo casual era simples. Sexo era simples, era apenas sexo. Ele sempre fez questão que as mulheres com quem ele passasse seu tempo soubessem exatamente que era apenas sexo. Não pense errado, ele as tratava bem, mas ele não queria conduzi-las, e dar-lhes uma ideia de algo mais, Edward nunca quis mais.

Edward sustentou o olhar de Isabella como se fosse uma cola mantendo-os juntos. Seu rosto se suavizou da mágoa e traição que sentia moldando sua expressão. Ele não disse mais nada, isso não era da sua conta, e ele podia dizer que isso não era um tema particular de conversa. Em vez disso, ele se virou e colocou os braços sobre o espaldar da cadeira, deixando o silêncio preencher as lacunas de tensão na sala.

Edward sentiu Isabella se mover para mais perto dele e então ele sentiu o látex fino de sua luva contra sua pele macia quando seus dedos roçaram sobre suas costas. Ele queria as mãos sem luvas para que ele pudesse sentir o calor de sua pele ao longo de sua costas. Ele queria que ela o tocasse, realmente o tocasse.

— Então, como está indo? — Edward perguntou, tentando mudar o humor que parecia estar sufocando a sala, e mudar seus pensamentos para aqueles que não armariam uma barraca em seu jeans.

— Esta ficando demais. — ela disse, sua voz cheia de satisfação.

— Disseram-me que você era a melhor. Eu tenho que admitir, eu fiquei um pouco surpreso quando vi que o renomado Swan era uma mulher.

— Por quê? Você não acha que uma mulher poderia ter o título?

— Não. Fiquei surpreso porque um dos filhos da puta que me enviou a você não me disse que a pessoa que fazia as tatuagens era atrevida, franca, ou impressionante, muito menos uma mulher, eu tenho certeza que esse pequeno detalhe não desapareceu simplesmente de sua mente.

Alguns amigos de Edward, companheiros de unidade tinham algumas tatuagens bastante impressionantes, e quando ele lhes disse que pretendia ver o Swan na loja de tatuagens No Regrets*****, eles sabiam muito bem que ela era mulher e daria em Edward uma bela lição; Edward sabia agora que aqueles babacas armaram para ele.

**N/A: ** Sem arrependimentos. Nome bastante espirituoso para uma loja de tatuagens.

— Com bajulação você não ganha nenhum pontinho, Soldado.

Edward riu baixinho para si mesmo. Ela não estava pegando sua isca, não que ele esperasse que ela pegasse.

— Eu não preciso de pontos extras. — Ele podia sentir os olhos, de Isabella rolando e ele estava gostando de arrepiar suas penas.

— Eu tenho certeza que não. Tenho certeza que as meninas entram em filas com a chance de pular na cama do Capitão América.

— Capitão América, hein? — Edward riu.

— Não vá se achando. Eu sou mesmo fã de Hulk.

— Então você gosta de quadrinhos de super-heróis?

— Eu sou uma artista de tatuagem do sexo feminino com uma atração por heróis de ficção, você me pegou. — disse ela despreocupadamente.

— Isso é um pouco quente. — Isabella olhou por cima do ombro para ela. Alguns fios de cabelo tinham caído soltos da pilha em cima da cabeça dela e eles estavam velando seu rosto, mas ele podia ver claramente a irritação fazendo beicinho em seus lábios quando ela olhou para ele através dos fios de seda.

— Sim, porque isso é exatamente o que eu estava fazendo quando eu peguei o passatempo nerd e fiquei obcecada por quadrinhos.

Edward riu de suas respostas monótonas. Esta mulher era um caso sério de osso duro de roer. — Ok, então você é uma espertalhona sexy que faz tatuagem melhor que qualquer homem por aqui, e você tem um fraquinho por super-heróis, e você gosta de usar saltos altos sensuais no trabalho. O que mais?

Isabella levantou os olhos de suas costas e olhou para ele. Ele teve de reprimir o riso.

— Você esta escrevendo um maldito livro, porra? — Ela sussurrou.

— Não, mais parecido com uma lista. Vamos lá, o que mais você tem para mim? — Ele encorajando.

— Eu tenho um pressentimento que eu vou seriamente me arrepender — disse ela, balançando a cabeça para trás e para a frente quando ela voltou a agulha para as costas de Edward. Ele deu em si mesmo um notório tapinha nas costas. Ele estava mexendo seriamente com ela.

— Eu sou uma fã secreta de Crepúsculo. — ela murmurou.

Edward riu muito e Isabella empurrou a mão dele. — Droga Cullen, segure a emoção ainda ou eu vou embora deixando essa tatuagem do jeito que está!

Edward tomou uma respiração profunda. — Eu sinto muito. Eu não esperava isso de você ... realmente. Super-heróis de quadrinhos, sim. Eu entendo, eles são foda, mas vampiros brilhantes? Eu não esperava por isso.

— Sim, e é melhor você não repetir isso. — disse ela, com um sorriso arrogante em seus lábios cheios.

**~~x~~**

— Tudo bem a sua vez, qual é a sua história? — Isabella perguntou quando ela deslizou a mão pelo lado de Edward. Seus olhos empurraram em direção a sua mão quando ela sentiu nele um leve tremor.

— O que você quer saber? — Sua voz era baixa, confirmando que o tremor que Isabella sentia não era por causa da tatuagem.

— Há quanto tempo você está no Exército?

— Desde que eu tinha 19.

Isabella viu onde isso ia dar.

— Ha ha e quanto tempo foi isso?

— Vai fazer dez anos em março. — disse ele, sua voz esticando um pouco quando ela apertou a agulha sobre a sua coluna vertebral. Ela levantou a agulha e suavemente limpou a carne sangrando. Seus músculos flexionaram sob seu toque e eles eram firmes e espessos.

Ela precisava que ele continuasse falando, qualquer coisa para distrair sua mente traidora de ir onde ela não queria que ela fosse.

Era como se ela falasse em voz alta, porque seu corpo ficou tenso e os dedos congelaram. Ela não ia ser capaz de conseguir um bom trabalho com ele respondendo a cada movimento seu como este.

— Tudo bem, eu estou pronta. — Isabella disse, afastando-se e voltando-se para o balcão.

— Você já acabou? Sério? Foi o que, uma hora?

Isabella tirou as luvas, depois que ela descartou a agulha utilizada e virou-se para enfrentar Edward. Ele se virou e estava sentado na ponta da cadeira, seu glorioso peito, sem camisa em sua linha de visão.

— Eu não acabei. Eu só terminei por essa noite. Volte amanhã e poderemos terminá-la. — Ela entregou-lhe um espelho e Edward se levantou e encarou as costas pelo espelho de corpo inteiro na parte de trás de sua porta.

A vista frontal de seu corpo inteiro estava de frente para ela agora, e ela permitiu que seus olhos deslizassem sobre o V profundo de seus quadris e nos ombros largos e para baixo os braços grossos e abdominais volumosos. Ela sentiu seu rosto corar e se virou.

— Billy, estou quase pronta aqui. Você está pronto? — Ela gritou da sua sala, tentando distrair-se.

— Porra, Isabella. Isso parece incrível. — Edward puxou o espelho para baixo e entregou a ela, então olhou para o relógio. — Ainda é muito cedo, e se eu te pagar uma bebida?

Isabella suspirou e fechou os olhos.

Aparentemente, ela ia ter de soletrar a porra para ele. — Olha aqui Soldado, você sabe o que eu te disse sobre me foder com a mente? Bem, a mesma regra se aplica em tentar me foder de qualquer outro jeito.

— Querida, tudo bem, era apenas uma bebida. — Edward disse categoricamente, seus olhos perturbados.

— Sim, bem, eu sempre saio para bebidas com Billy nas noites de sexta- feira de qualquer maneira. — Isabella caminhou até Edward e colocou um grande curativo nas costas.

Seu corpo ainda estava e rígido, e não reagiu a ela como ele fez momentos atrás e ela não podia evitar, mas ela se irritou.

Edward enfiou a camisa sobre a cabeça e pegou o casaco na cadeira.

Ele sorriu para ela, mas a covinha na bochecha não apareceu. Ela arriscou sua dignidade e olhou-o nos olhos. Mais uma vez, eles não estavam afetados. — Vejo você amanhã. — disse ele, e então ele virou-se e foi embora.

**~~x~~**

— Dois shots de tequila Patrono e duas cervejas Bud.

Billy disse ao barman, quando Isabella se sentou ao lado dele no seu bar habitual ao lado da loja de tatuagem. O bar estava cheio de velhos fedorentos que haviam fumado tanto que precisavam um transplante de pulmão e tinham bebido tanto que há muito haviam esquecido o significado da palavra sóbrio. Era uma multidão áspera e uma atmosfera ainda mais áspera, a dita lista negra, o que significava que soldados não eram autorizados a vir aqui, cortesia do Posto de Comando, do jeito que Isabella gostava.

— Angel, tudo bem, o que está acontecendo com você esta noite? Você parece um pouco distante. — Sim, ele não tinha ideia de quão distante realmente Isabella estava.

— Billy, você sabe que eu odeio quando você me chama de "Angel", eu definitivamente não sou nenhum anjo.

Isabella pegou o shot que o barman colocou em frente a ela e virou.

— Ah, você acha que um anjo bom teria se pendurado em torno de minha bunda? Não, você é meu pequeno anjo negro.

Ela riu e tomou um gole de sua cerveja. Billy é um dos tatuadores que trabalha com ela no No Regrets e ele provavelmente era o melhor amigo dela lá. Claro, ele era gordo e careca, com idade suficiente para ser seu pai, mas ele era tão bom quanto Isabella e poderia realizar seu trabalho tão bem quanto ela. Ela adorava isso nele.

— Vai falar ou eu vou ter que comprar a maldita garrafa inteira de Patrono primeiro? — Billy perguntou.

— O que diabos você quer que eu diga? Eu não estou distraída hoje à noite, isso é ilusão sua.

— Não venha com essa merda para cima de mim, Isabella. Eu sei que você pode ser melhor do que isso e se eu tivesse que adivinhar, diria que você esta com humor pior do que o habitual e é por causa do cara que estava fazendo a tatuagem antes da loja fechar. Estou certo? — Billy baixou a cabeça e olhou para Isabella.

— Provavelmente, considerando que tudo que o cara fez o tempo todo foi a tentativa de flertar comigo, me cobiçar como se eu fosse um colírio para os olhos colocado lá para sua visualização e prazer. — Isabella assobiou, ainda que a maneira como ele olhou para ela fosse tudo mais que isso. Ele olhou para ela como se quisesse devorá-la, e estava quente.

— Todo homem olha para você assim Isabella, foda, eu olho para você assim mesmo.

Billy franziu suas pervertidas sobrancelhas de homem velho para ela e ela revirou os olhos.

— Você está acostumada a isso. Algo me diz que gostou e é por isso que você está no modo cadela extra hoje à noite.

Que ela estava brincando, ela gostou.

E se ela fosse honesta, ela gostou de olhar para ele também.

— Eu não estou tendo essa conversa com você. — Isabella levantou suas sobrancelhas grossas e olhou para Billy, tentando mandá-lo se foder.

— Boa tentativa. — Billy riu. — É hora de voltar para o vagão, Angel. Você tem estado sozinha há três meses e não saiu com ninguém. Você é jovem e bonita. Você deve estar correndo em círculos em torno desses babacas. Este soldado que despertou você pode ser capaz de te proporcionar um bom momento.

— Sim, e isso é tudo o que ele está procurando. Um pouco de R&R*****, puro sexo, alguém para aliviar seu anseio por um corpo quente, e alguém para fazê-lo esquecer tudo. Então, ele vai estar em seu modo alegrinho.

**N/A: **Sigla para Rawdogging Randoms: quando um homem tem relações sexuais com uma mulher sem usar qualquer proteção (como preservativos, por exemplo)

Billy terminou sua cerveja e deslizou através do bar. — E o que está errado com isso?

Isabella jogou a cerveja de volta acabando a dela também. Ela levantou a mão sinalizando para o bartender trazer outra rodada. Ela se virou para Billy, que estava olhando para ela, esperando que ela atacasse. — Você sabe o que — disse ela — Não há nada errado com isso.

**A Bella não é fácil não! Uma sacanagem que o que o ex-noivo dela fez. Será que o Edward vai desistir da nossa tatuadora depois desse fora?**

**Respondendo reviews: **

**MandaTaishoCullen: **A fic mal começou e você já está tarando o coitado? Mas você tem razão, ele é quente mesmo. Sempre escolho os melhores por vocês, leitoras. Bjos

**Christye-Lupin: **Hoje foi interessante! Esses dois são puro fogo! Bjos

**Joana Patrícia: **Não me incomodo com esses termos, só se não ofender ninguém. A Bella é durona e o Edward persistente. Essa combinação vai dar resultado? Bjos

**DaysCullenB.S: **A Bella é bem mais que ousada! Também achei legal a tatoo. Bjos

**BabiS: **Se você gosta dela impondo respeito agora, vai gostar ainda mais no decorrer da fic. Sua indireta pra receber spoilers não funcionou não muahahahahaha. Mas só vou te dizer algo pra super aumentar a sua curiosidade: algo grave vai acontecer com o Edward. Sou má? Sim, eu sei muahahahahaha. Bjos

**Vocês querem que eu poste 2 vezes ou 3 vezes por semana? Dependendo da resposta de vocês, vou definir os dias certos pra postagem. Mas eu quero reviews, independentemente se eu postar 2 ou 3 vezes. Preciso dos reviews gente, eles são meu combustível pra postar. Bjos e nos vemos em breve.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Atenção: Momento hot chegando! Preparem-se meninas, parece que a Bella não resistiu muito.**

**Capítulo 3**

— Você voltou para concluir? — Isabella perguntou quando Edward entrou na loja na hora certa, na noite seguinte.

Um sorriso parou nos lábios de Edward e Isabella estava aliviada que ele parecia estar de bom humor. Ela tinha medo que ele ainda estivesse chateado depois da noite passada.

— Provoque a dor, querida. — Edward disse, encolhendo os ombros de seu casaco. Como na noite passada, ele estava em uma sólida camiseta, mas agora era de um verde, parecido com grama, que fazia o verde em seus olhos parecerem muito mais penetrantes, como se ele realmente precisasse de algo para torná-lo mais atraente, porra. Ele manteve os olhos nela enquanto ela avaliava o sorriso arrogante que ele manteve em seu rosto, provavelmente porque sabia que ela estava o assistindo. Ele estava realmente começando a irritá-la. Foda-se.

Ela caminhou em direção a ele, mantendo os olhos sobre ele e uma expressão impassível no rosto. Ela passou por ele, caminhou até a porta, e virou a fechadura.

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha para ela.

— Tire sua cabeça fora de seu traseiro. — ela revirou os olhos — É só nos dois hoje à noite eu não vou aturar alguém entrando enquanto eu estou trabalhando.

Edward levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição, como se tivesse o tempo todo tentando suprimir uma risada. — Eu não disse nada.

Os olhos castanhos de Isabella ardiam, quentes e com raiva, depois se transformaram em fendas. — Você não precisava.

Rebolando, ela passou por ele, seus olhos estavam sem vergonha enquanto eles observavam cada movimento de cada músculo de seu corpo. Ela ainda podia sentir seus olhos sobre ela enquanto ela caminhava pelo corredor e ela amaldiçoou suas bochechas malditas quando sentiu o aumento de calor no rosto.

Edward seguiu de volta para sua sala e ele já estava sem camisa quando ela se virou para encará-lo. Ele estava propositadamente tentando ser sexy e droga, ele estava conseguindo.

— Vá em frente e vire-se que eu vou alinhar a transferência.

Ele virou-se lentamente e ela deu um passo para ele. A tatuagem inacabada que se espalhava pelos suas costas já parecia bonita. Ela mudou o olhar apreciativo das costas para os quadris estreitos e para baixo, para sua bunda. Ela tinha o desejo de arranhar as unhas nas costas e prender os dedos na cintura da calça jeans. Droga. Em vez disso, ela esfregou um algodão embebido em álcool através da sua pele. Arrepios surgiram em seus braços e pela extensão de suas costas quando ele chupou uma respiração afiada.

— Merda isso é frio. — ele bufou.

— Não seja um maricas. — Ela continuou a limpar com o algodão frio encharcado sobre suas costas observando os músculo flexionarem e apertarem sob seu toque.

Outro desejo a invadiu e ela se viu querendo roçar a boca sobre suas costas e sentir explodir hálito quente em sua pele, mas ela não o fez. Ela colocou o papel de transferência nas costas e cobrindo a tatuagem que tinha feito ontem. Ele não era tão sexy como ela pensava, mas o contato ainda fazia seu corpo enrijecer. Ela apertou o papel em sua pele e depois, lentamente, puxou.

Assim que ela se afastou, Edward se virou e deu um passo em direção a ela, encurtando a pequena distância que havia entre eles.

Isabella era alta. Ela ficava quase com 1,78 de altura, quando ela estava usando seus saltos de 10 cm, isso ela sempre estava com eles, e Edward ainda era uns bons 12 centímetros maior. Sua cabeça estava inclinada para baixo em direção a ela e ele estava olhando para ela, os olhos, a boca, em seguida, volta para os olhos e, por um momento, ela pensou que ele ia beija-la, ou pelo menos tocá-la, mas ele não o fez.

Ela queria que ele a tocasse, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ela não queria. Era como se estar perto dele causasse uma maldita crise de hormônios.

— Você tem um problema de espaço pessoal? — ela perguntou, dando um passo para trás.

— Não acho que seja um problema. — ele disse com sua expressão séria e intensa.

Foda-se.

— Talvez não para você. — ela desafiou, porque com certeza era um problema para ela. Ela estava tentando manter o controle da situação e parecia ter se deixado envolver, em seguida, ele ia ter que manter distância. Ela até pensou que ter um caso com ele estava tudo bem, e ela se arrependeu pensando que Billy tinha colocado a ideia em sua cabeça. Isabella tinha rompido com os homens e tudo que vinha junto com eles: encontros, sexo, romance, e, definitivamente, o amor. Se ela pudesse suportar outras fêmeas então talvez ela pudesse se tornar uma lésbica, mas inferno, ela quase não gostava de ser amiga de mulheres, que ideia absurda.

Ela afastou-se dele para preparar sua área de trabalho, tentando ignorar o anjo irritante apoiado em seu ombro direito, não conseguindo abafar as palavras e insultos do demônio que estava empoleirado em seu ombro esquerdo, dizendo-lhe para inclinar para a frente e passar suas mãos para baixo pelo comprimento do seu corpo. Ah, inferno.

**~~x~~**

— Então, quanto tempo você acha que vai levar para você terminar? — Edward perguntou quando ele se sentava na cadeira, mas manteve-se de frente para ela. Ela estava de costas para ele, mas ele poderia dizer que ainda estava afetada por ele, e ele adorou. Ela estava olhando para ele de forma diferente esta noite. Ela ainda era sarcástica, mas seus olhos estavam um pouco mais suaves. Ela deu-lhe a mão e ele definitivamente queria o braço.

— Estou quase pronta. Eu só preciso adicionar os nomes dos soldados mortos e terminar um pouco da sombra. Eu diria que uma hora. — Ela se sentou em seu banquinho e rolou em sua direção. — Vire-se.

Ele olhou para ela uma última vez, permitindo-lhe vê-la por dentro. Ele queria que ela soubesse exatamente o que estava correndo em sua mente.

Seu cabelo estava solto hoje, e ele não poderia decidir se ele gostava mais assim ou do jeito que ela estava ontem à noite. Quando estava para baixo, roçando na parte superior de seus seios lhe dava visões dele pegando punhados em suas mãos, mas quando ela o usava preso ele podia ver seu longo pescoço e sua clavícula delicada. Era uma situação ganha-ganha de qualquer maneira.

Ela estava vestindo um suéter cinza e preto despojado que pendia de seu ombro esquerdo e isso permitia a visão de outra tatuagem e ele tinha certeza que arrastava para baixo do braço inteiro. Ela estava com outra calça que poderia muito bem ter sido pintada, mas estas eram de algodão preto e, claro, seus sapatos me fode de hoje eram da cor de cereja, o mesmo tom de vermelho de seus lábios.

Depois de toda a imagem dela entranhada em sua mente, ele se virou e apoiou os braços sobre o espaldar da cadeira, mantendo o rosto virado para o lado, descansando em seus pulsos, para que ele pudesse vê-la.

Isabella rapidamente começou a trabalhar em suas costas e a sensação de queimação da agulha rasgando sua carne era uma distração sem graça, apenas chata.

Edward gostava de ve- la trabalhando. Ela mordia o canto do lábio inferior e inclinava a cabeça enquanto se concentrava. Suas mãos eram gentis, mas precisas e hábeis quando ela, cuidadosamente, moveu a pistola elegantemente em suas costas, como se estivesse escrevendo uma carta de amor sagrada. Ela lambia os lábios de cereja cada vez que ela se inclinava para trás para admirar o seu trabalho e ela cantarolava baixinho para si mesma o que parecia ser a música mais desafinada conhecida pela humanidade. Quando não estava cuspindo fogo, a dureza em torno dela suavizava como se estivesse perdida em seu próprio pequeno mundo e ela brilhava ainda mais. Ele gostava dela mal-humorada, mas ele podia ver a calma sob a tempestade que consumia Isabella, e ele estava determinado a manter isso.

**~~x~~**

Oh inferno, isso foi ficando um pouco intenso. Ela sentiu o calor do olhar de Edward, e ela teve muita sorte de ser capaz de manter uma mão firme. Isabella não falava com ele. Falar iria atrasá-la e ela precisava do homem fora de sua cadeira, fora da loja, e de sua mente. Ela já sabia que o último dia ia ser do caralho e impossível. Seus olhos sobre ela eram como uma droga que estava rapidamente se tornando viciante e ela ainda tinha três meses para ficar longe de homens, e se passaram seis meses desde que ela teve sucesso em diminuir as necessidades de seu corpo. Sim, tirá-lo de sua mente ia ser difícil.

— Você está muito quieta esta noite. — Sua voz saiu de sua boca em um ronronar masculino que a fez involuntariamente apertar suas coxas.

— Eu só quero conseguir acabar isso.

Ela mordeu as palavras para não gritar com todos seus pulmões.

— Isabella. — ele sussurrou, e o modo como seus lábios acariciaram seu nome enviou um arrepio pela espinha dela, que ela não podia ignorar. Um que não bastava criar um caminho e arrepiar até o centro de seu corpo, mas que levantou cócegas macias entre as pernas.

— Eu preciso de uma pausa, já volto.

Ela levantou-se e saiu da sala sentindo a necessidade de colocar algum espaço entre eles.

Isabella se dirigiu para a porta dos fundos, que levava para o beco onde todos na loja, aproveitavam as suas pausas para fumar de hora em hora. Ela não parou para pegar o casaco da sala de tatuagem e o ar frio de inverno começou a açoitar seu corpo aquecido, trazendo-a de volto ao estado mental que ela parecia estar. Isabella ficou ali, respirando o ar cortante em seus pulmões, permitindo que a noite a acalmasse.

Ela nunca teve tal tensão sexual, com alguém antes. Talvez porque ela soubesse que não podia permitir entregar-se a ele, ou talvez fosse porque, pela primeira vez desde que ela tinha 17 anos de idade, ela estava se permitindo pensar em estar com outro homem.

Isabella conheceu Jacob, seu ex noivo, no fim de seu último ano do colegial, quando ele andava em sua moto, voando com ela na garupa fazendo as promessas de sempre, tal como todas as outras meninas acreditavam em um "final feliz de conto de fadas". Jacob também vinha do mesmo bairro que Isabella e seu registro juvenil e seu GED***** não indicavam que ele iria para a faculdade em breve.

**N/A: **Diploma do Ensino Médio

Isabella mal era capaz de pagar suas mensalidades na faculdade da comunidade para aulas de arte.

Jacob estava determinado a fazer algo por si mesmo. Ele estava determinado a dar o fora daquela cidade parada e fazer algo melhor com sua vida, para dar algo melhor a Isabella. Ela estava arrastada pela ideia de tudo isso, e ela tinha temor da ambição de Jacob. O Exército fez bem a ele, também. Seis anos depois, ele era um sargento perseguindo rapidamente seu caminho até a escalada de promoção, mas suas raízes o trouxeram de volta para ser como qualquer outro pedaço de merda de homem que cresceu em seu bairro. Ele fodeu com a vida dela e quem sabe se era mesmo a primeira vez. O exército tinha os separado por muito tempo nos últimos seis anos. Bom, isso era o que ela precisava ser lembrada exatamente do porque não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que ela se envolvesse com um soldado de novo, mesmo que fosse apenas para sexo.

Isabella respirou fundo e esfregou as mãos para cima e para baixo com os braços para circular o sangue congelado em suas veias novamente. Ela precisava parar de ser uma menininha de merda e voltar lá para terminar seu trabalho.

Isabella puxou a pesada porta, o suéter cobrindo a mão quando ela segurou a maçaneta fria. O ar quente da loja queimou suas bochechas quando ela entrou. No momento em que a porta se fechou atrás dela ela se encostou contra a porta, endireitando as costas contra a pressão. Instantaneamente um par de mãos agarrou sua cintura e, ao mesmo tempo, um par de lábios se fecharam em torno de sua boca. Isabella não teve um segundo para processar a cadeia de eventos que estavam ocorrendo antes de sua mente entrar em parafuso e do sangue deixar seu cérebro e correr rapidamente por todo o seu corpo, com todas suas terminações nervosas com uma sensação louca de prazer completo.

Seus olhos fecharam automaticamente e as próprias mãos correspondendo ao toque e deslizando até o peito nu que estava pressionado contra ela. Ela sentiu um arrepio crescer sob seus dedos e isso a fez sentir baque do coração contra as costelas. Edward a estava beijando. Não, ele não estava apenas beijando, ele estava consumindo-a. Ele a estava tocando e a forma como as suas mãos estavam no corpo dela era certo, pelo menos agora, e ela decidiu ignorar o anjo irritante ainda empoleirado em seu ombro, dando razão ao diabo maldito que estava sorrindo com satisfação.

Isabella abriu os lábios e roçou sua língua através do lábio inferior de Edward, que causou o mais sexy gemido de merda fazendo barulho em sua garganta. O gemido fez suas costas arquearem, pressionando seus seios com força contra seu peito enquanto ela colocou as mãos ao redor da parte de trás do seu pescoço, puxando-o para mais perto dela.

Suas mãos deslizavam pelo corpo dela, ele segurou sua bunda, levantando-a do chão.

Em algum lugar no fundo de sua mente, um pensamento de suspeita piscava, dizendo a ela que não deveria estar fazendo isso, mas naquele momento, ela não dava a mínima. Ele era todo mãos e boca e desejo, porra, e agora, isso era o que ela queria. Ela enrolou as pernas em torno de sua cintura, e ela podia sentir a protuberância em sua calça jeans grossa, contra o tecido fino de sua legging. Oh, tem sido um longo tempo desde que a porra de seu corpo sentiu a invasão de um homem e ela estava tremendo, com a ideia dele dentro dela.

Ela apertou as pernas ao redor de sua cintura empurrando seus quadris para ele para que pudesse senti-lo mais.

Edward xingou sob sua respiração e inclinou-se para Isabella, liberando as mãos por debaixo dela e movendo-as para seus seios.

Seu peso estava esmagando-a contra a porta fria, mas ela não se importava, ela o acolheu. O sentimento deste homem devorador dentro dela foi o suficiente para fazê-la esquecer o seu nome, e muito mais o fato de que ela não deveria fazer isso.

Suas mãos agarraram seus seios com tal força que foi doloroso, só que ela gostou e queria mais.

Ela gemeu em sua boca, fechando os lábios em torno de sua língua e sugando rígido. Quando ela soltou, foi para morder seu lábio inferior.

Edward moveu sua boca para a garganta, logo abaixo do queixo. — Você está me matando aqui, querida. — ele respirou contra sua pele, enviando picadas quentes de prazer em cascata por seu corpo até que ele se estabeleceu em seu estômago.

Ela não respondeu, ela não podia. Ela apenas inclinou a cabeça para trás e permitiu-lhe fazê-la delirar com sua boca. Ele lambeu e chupou sua pele macia até que ela estava tonta.

— Sala de desenho, agora. — ela ordenou, finalmente capaz de encontrar sua voz através da parede grossa de sedução que foi nublando a sua capacidade de se lembrar como falar.

**~~x~~**

Edward não disse nada. Em vez disso, ele apoiou as mãos na porta, uma de cada lado da cabeça de Isabella. Ele se afastou de seu pescoço e olhou-a com nos olhos, procurando a menor dúvida.

Ele sabia que esta mulher reagia a ele, mas ele, com certeza nunca teria imaginado que ela iria aceitá-lo tão facilmente. Quando ele levantou as sobrancelhas para ela, esperando que ela fosse vacilar no seu comando, ela segurou seu olhar com o par mais bonito de olhos castanhos que ele já viu.

Quando ele teve certeza de que ela não estava indo saltar de seus braços mudando de ideia, ele passou os braços em volta dela e voltou para a sala de desenho. Ela aproveitou esse pequeno tempo que ele não estava focado em seu corpo e usou para cravar os dentes ao longo de seu ombro. Seu cabelo correndo através de sua bochecha e ele podia sentir o cheiro doce de seu xampu, mas com o calor do seu corpo enrolado em torno de sua cintura, ele não poderia se concentrar em outra coisa que não a necessidade de deita-la no sofá. Ele precisava tocá-la, saboreá-la.

Edward fez o caminho para a sala de desenho, andando através da escuridão até suas canelas atingirem o sofá. Ele abaixou-se e Isabella não hesitou deslizando em cima dele. Seu corpo era pequeno debaixo dele, independentemente de sua altura, com ela moldada no couro preto quando ele apertou seus lábios em seu ombro.

Ele queria puxar as roupas de seu corpo e enterrar-se dentro dela até que ela gritasse seu nome e ele desmaiasse de prazer, mas ele sabia que não podia; pelo menos ainda não. Mas fazê-la gritar o nome dele, era o que ele poderia fazer agora.

Edward fez o traçado sobre o lado de seu pescoço até que chegou a seu ouvido. — Eu quero sentir você. — ele sussurrou, tocando-a através de suas calças de algodão fino.

Sua respiração engatou e ele levou isso como um sim. Ele passou os dedos sobre a barriga lisa, deleitando-se com a sensação de seu corpo tremendo ao seu toque. Ele enfiou a mão sob a cintura de suas calças e avançou a mão para baixo, até que chegou ao calor que estava desejando. Ele amaldiçoou a si mesmo quando ele sentiu a pequena quantidade de renda que a cobria. Ele tinha o desejo de arrancar aquelas maldita calça para longe de suas longas pernas, para que ele pudesse olhar para o material tentador que estava cobrindo muito pouco dela, mas ele sabia que estava prestes a perder o seu controle e seus olhos estavam envolvidos.

Seu polegar deslizou suavemente sobre a renda e ele podia sentir como ela estava pronta para ele. Ele sorriu contra seu pescoço, amando o modo como seu corpo respondia a ele.

Ele empurrou a renda de lado e suavemente deslizou seus dedos dentro dela. Ele prendeu a respiração quando ela imediatamente apertou ao redor dele. Porra, ela se sentiu bem. Fazia muito tempo desde que ele tinha sentido o corpo de uma mulher como esta.

A cabeça de Isabella caiu para trás e seu corpo balançava contra sua mão quando ele girou os dedos, encontrando o ponto exato que parecia deixá-la sem sentido. Ele ficou lá, acariciando-a com as pontas dos dedos, sentindo-a tremer debaixo dele.

Com cada golpe, um pequeno gemido escapava de seus lábios. Edward apertou o seio e sua determinação começou a escorregar cada vez para mais longe.

— Eu preciso te provar, e eu preciso fazer isso agora. — Edward disse, levantando a cabeça do pescoço de Isabella para que ele pudesse olhá-la nos olhos, o tempo todo mantendo seus dedos no lugar. Ele enfiou mais para dentro dela e esfregou a palma de sua mão contra ela.

Ela gemeu de novo, estava ofegante e ele sabia que ela estava chegando perto. Ele diminuiu a fricção dos dedos, mantendo os olhos sobre ela, à espera de permissão.

— Por favor? — ela sussurrou.

— Por favor, o que, baby?

— Sim. Agora, por favor. — ela implorou, e ele adorava ter conseguido fazer aquela mulher de traseiro duro implorar para ele.

Sem perder mais tempo, ele retirou os dedos e arrastou as mãos pelas pernas até que chegassem aos tornozelos.

— Eu odeio ter de tirar. — disse ele, deslizando os sapatos do saltos vermelhos de seus pés. Ele levantou o pé até boca e lambeu a parte de dentro de seu calcanhar até seu dedo do pé. Ela riu suavemente e foi um doce som, que ele gostava muito de fazê-la rir, ele tinha certeza de que ela não ria muitas vezes.

Ele soltou o pé e fez o mesmo com outro até que ambos os saltos estavam fora e ele estava deslizando suas calças de seus quadris.

— Talvez eu possa fazê-la usar os sapatos em algum momento. — disse com um sorriso firmemente plantados no rosto.

Isabella olhou furiosa para ele, seus olhos apertados em fendas, fazendo Edward rir.

— Ok, ok. — disse ele, embora eu tenha a maldita certeza que vou tentar. Esses saltos eram demasiado quentes para não vê-los combinando com o seu corpo nu. O pensamento quase o fez colocá-los de volta nela, quase, mas a necessidade de colocar a sua boca sobre ela venceu.

Ele puxou o tecido colante de seu corpo e olhou para ela usando a luz do corredor para auxiliar seus olhos, e foda-se aquelas pernas eram sexy antes, mas vê-las agora, nua e linda, tinha que duvidar da sua imaginação, pois era ainda melhor do que ele pensava. Elas eram longas, delicadas e cremosas. A ideia delas ao redor de seu corpo novamente vieram à tona em sua mente, mas não haveria tempo para isso.

Uma tatuagem no lado de suas costelas aparecia na parte inferior de seu suéter e continuava até o fim de seu quadril e coxa. Ele desejou ter perdido um segundo para acender as luzes para que ele pudesse admirar a arte cobrindo seu corpo bonito.

— Edward. — Isabella suspirou, fazendo-o quebrar o olhar de suas pernas. O som de seu nome saindo de sua boca era o mais sexy de todos os sons que ele já ouviu. Tudo sobre essa mulher estava causando arrepios que irradiavam por todo o corpo e era difícil para ele permanecer centrado, mas ele ia se matar.

Ele passou as mãos por suas pernas parando em seus joelhos para espalhar as suas pernas abertas para que ele pudesse ficar entre elas. Sim, a renda mal estava cobrindo e estava fazendo exatamente o que ele esperava, tornando seu controle vacilante. Faz tanto tempo desde que ele tinha estado com uma mulher, a necessidade era quase dolorosa, especialmente com a beleza que era Isabella espalhada, aberta diante dele.

Mas isso não era apenas sobre ele, sua necessidade de fazer as coisas e ver seu corpo estremecer era ainda mais essencial.

Isabella enfiou os dedos nas alças finas que cobriam seus quadris e ele ansiosamente puxou as malditas calcinhas para fora.

A visão dela aberta derrubou seus sentido. Ela era linda.

Sua boca estava sobre ela no momento seguinte. Ele foi implacável com ela, acariciando-a com a língua, trabalhando com ela até que ela estava quase lá e, em seguida, retrocedendo, trazendo-a lentamente para que ele pudesse repetir tudo de novo.

— Edward, porra... ... ugh, não pare...

Isabella mordeu as palavras como se cada sílaba fosse uma adaga. Seu corpo estava tremendo. Ele sabia que tinha chupado tempo suficiente, e ele estava morrendo de vontade de tê-la desfeita contra sua boca. Ele deslizou um dedo dentro dela, achando aquele lugar que ele sabia que iria mandá-la sobre a borda quando ele rodou sua língua sobre seu clitóris.

Suas mãos voaram para sua cabeça e suas unhas cravaram em seu couro cabeludo, ela tremeu contra ele e gritou. Foi o momento mais perfeito que ele teve, desde que partiu para a guerra. Sentir essa mulher perder-se com ele era exatamente o que ele precisava.

**~~x~~**

Santo caralho... esse foi simplesmente o orgasmo mais incrível que ela jamais tinha experimentado. A maneira urgente que Edward a devorou foi avassaladora. Era como se ele estivesse passando fome por ela. Jacob nunca a tocou assim. Ele nunca a fez sentir que se importava com ela, e ela estava prestes a explodir. Ele nunca a fez se sentir como se não pudesse obter o suficiente dela. Ele com certeza não passou o tempo tentando fazer o mundo girar sobre seu eixo. Mas Edward ... ele era ... ele fez ... foda ele era bom, e ela só conheceu sua boca. O que seria quando se ele usasse o seu corpo, quando ele apertasse dentro dela? Ela precisava. O pensamento a fez se contorcer e um gemido rolou para fora de sua boca.

— Porra, querida. — Edward disse, beijando o caminho até seu estômago, empurrando a camiseta com as mãos. — Você ainda está tremendo. — Ele enlaçou sua cintura, deslizando seu braço debaixo dela, agarrando-a e puxando-a para seu peito enquanto ele se deitava ao lado dela. Este simples toque, este simples movimento fez seu corpo congelar como se ela estivesse atordoada com a água da geleira.

— Não. — ela protestou, pedindo para seus membros descongelarem para que ela pudesse afastá-lo.

— Que? — Edward estava cheio de preocupação, que a fez soltar os músculos do estômago.

— Não me segure. Isto não é... apenas... não. — Ela finalmente encontrou alguns músculos que pareciam estar em funcionamento e ela moveu o corpo até que foi pressionada para o canto do sofá.

— Eu não entendo. — Edward sentou-se dando-lhe o espaço que ela tanto precisava, — Eu pensei que você estava se divertindo. Eu pensei que você queria isso. — Houve uma aresta na sua voz, uma que ela não entendia.

— Eu...

— Isabella? — Uma voz falou a partir do outro quarto.— Foda-se. Alice... — Isabella sussurrou urgentemente.

Edward saltou do sofá escondendo Isabella com seu corpo. Ele se inclinou, pegou suas roupas do chão, e entregou a ela.

— Quem? Eu pensei que você tivesse trancado a porta? — Edward estava firme e imóvel diante dela enquanto ela rapidamente vestiu suas calças.

— Eu tranquei, mas é a filha do patrão. Ela tem uma chave. — Isabella levantou-se e deu um passo em seus calcanhares.

Edward baixou os olhos e os lábios levantaram nos cantos. — Sim, eu prefiro com emoção.

— Cuidado, soldado.

— Isabella, você ainda está aqui? — Alice chamou, com a voz mais perto da sala de desenho e Isabella ficou grata por Jacob ter aparecido.

— Sim! — Isabella se apressou passando por Edward como um raio, indo para o corredor deixando a luz acesa na sala de desenho e indo em direção de Alice.

— Aí está você. O que você está fazendo? Será que você não me ouviu? — Alice perguntou, pulando um passo para trás.

— Foda-se Alice, você me assustou. Eu estava reimprimindo meu projeto. Eu pensei que você estivava vindo, às 10:00.

— São 10:00. — disse Alice, olhando por cima do ombro de Isabella para ver seu excitado Capitão América. Alice levantou as sobrancelhas que chegaram ao seu couro cabeludo enquanto olhava de Edward para Isabella.

— Estou quase pronta. — Isabella encontrou os olhos de Alice como um leão da montanha olhando para sua presa. Se Alice falasse o que Isabella sabia que ela estava prestes a dizer, então Isabella iria atacar. Ela não estava no clima para isso.

— Okaay. — Alice falou arrastando as palavras e seguiu Isabella de volta para sua sala. Alice era uma das únicas mulheres que Isabella realmente poderia ficar perto e dizer que era uma amiga.

Inferno, ela era a única amiga mulher que Isabella tinha para falar esse assunto. Ela era apenas 2 anos mais jovem do que Isabella, mas ela era legal pra caralho. Ela não se intrometia ou fofocava ou se lamentava como a maioria das mulheres. Ela era real.

Ela era simples, sem tatuagens, sem piercings, seu cabelo era preto e seu rosto raramente usava maquiagem raramente um rímel em seus cílios. Ela não precisava de nada dessa merda de qualquer maneira, ela tinha uma beleza natural.

Além do fato de que ela ser pequenina como seu pai, você nunca teria imaginado que Harold, o proprietário da loja de tatuagem, era o pai dela.

— Quanto tempo mais você vai ficar? Coloquei meus saltos apenas para você e eu estou pronta para sacudir a minha bunda. Além disso, eu tenho um encontro com Jasper que é tudo de bom e ele está pronto para nos levar para divertir . — Alice entrou e plantou sua bunda em uma das cadeiras na sala de Isabella.

— Quem é Jasper? — Edward perguntou, caminhando na sala após depois de Alice. Havia um tom ligeiramente territorial em sua voz que fez a velocidade cardíaca de Isabella aumentar.

— Não é da sua conta. — Isabella gritou, apertando os olhos para Edward. Quem diabos ele pensa que é se intrometendo em sua conversa pessoal? Só porque eles tiveram um momento muito quente e sexy na sala de desenho, não significava que ele poderia meter o bico e fazer as perguntas que ele queria.

— Meu marido sexy como o inferno, isso que ele é! — Alice gritou. Sim, ela gritou e se encolheu.

— Recém-casados. — disse Isabella a Edward, sentindo a necessidade de explicar explosão repentina de sua amiga.

— Ah, disse o suficiente. — Edward riu, e Isabella não podia deixar de sorrir. Edward retomou sua posição contra a cadeira quando Isabella colocou um par de luvas limpas.

— Mas, falando sério, quanto tempo vai demorar? Eu tenho certeza que vamos encarar uma longa fila para entrar no Club Zero se chegarmos lá por volta das 11:00 e está congelando lá fora.

— Ok. Ali, caia fora e deixe-me terminar então. — Isabella atacou.

Alice levantou-se e sorriu docemente para Isabella ganhando um rolar de olhos, antes dela se virar e sair.

**~~x~~**

— Clube Zero, hein? — Edward perguntou, virando um pouco a cabeça para espiar Isabella.

— Sim. — foi a única resposta que ela lhe deu. Ele queria voltar ao que aconteceu no outro quarto. Ele queria saber o que estava acontecendo naquela mente louca dela. Apenas quando ele pensou que tinha quebrado a superfície, ela revelou uma camada completamente nova.

Isabella não falou com ele, ela apenas apertou a agulha na sua carne e trabalhou em silêncio e ele não a pressionou também.

Quando ela terminou, e enxugou as costas suavemente passou uma pomada por toda suas costas. Seu leve toque em sua pele nua, crua e irritada o fez sentir pura felicidade e puro inferno ao mesmo tempo.

Edward se voltou para ela quando suas mãos deixaram seu corpo e a expressão ilustre que foi esculpida em seu rosto era nova, e isso a fazia parecer ainda mais bonita. Ela estava completamente brilhante com satisfação e alegria.

— Soldado, tudo pronto. Dê uma olhada. — Isabella disse, entregando-lhe um espelho.

Edward levantou o espelho de mão para que ele pudesse ver o reflexo de suas costas no espelho de corpo inteiro atrás de sua porta.

— Uau. — foi tudo o que ele poderia dizer.

— Muito fodidamente incrível, né?

Isabella conseguiu perguntar através de seu sorriso, que atingiu todo o caminho para seus olhos.

— Por falta de uma palavra melhor, sim.

Edward fechou os olhos e sentiu quando ela, cuidadosamente, cobriu a camada de pomada que ela acabou de passar.

Ele levantou o espelho de volta e estudou a arte que esta mulher tatuou em sua carne. As palavras do poema que significava muito para Edward em tantos níveis diferentes parecia estar enterrado no fundo de sua pele, esforçando-se para ser rasgado para a superfície. Ele estava perfeito. Era triste e inspirador e perturbadoramente belo. Assim como Isabella.

**Esse momento hot foi só um foguinho comparado com o que está por vir. **

**Respondendo reviews:**

**BabiS: **Quanto mais spoilers você pede, mais malvada eu sou muahahahah. Edward realmente não desistiu dela, só está mais determinado do que nunca. O.o gostosos e comíveis? Menina, que ataque de taradice é esse? Não posso dizer o que vai acontecer com ele mas pode dizer que só vai acontecer quase no final da história. Matar de verdade não, só com uma curiosidade mórbida. Bjos

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Osso duro mesmo, e olha que a fic só está começando. Bjos

**Christye-Lupin: **Também não sei como ela resiste. Será que esse é o super poder dela, resistir a caras gostosos e lindos? Bjos

**Joana Patrícia: **Também não sei como ela resiste a tudo isso, no lugar dela eu já tinha pulado em cima dela. Bjos

**DaysCullenB.S: **Nem ela resiste ao charme do vampiro do volvo prateado! Bjos

**Tenho uma notícia nem tão boa: apesar dos votos, infelizmente só poderei postar duas vezes por semana :(. Quando eu fiz a pergunta a vocês, eu não tinha me organizado direito e ontem percebi que ficarei super atolada se postar 3 vezes por semana. Eu gosto de fazer as coisas com calma mas se eu ficar atarefada, os capítulos sairão uma droga e nem vai dar pra responder os reviews direito. E tem um fator muito importante que pesou também que é o fato da minha internet está passando por problemas. Eu peço desculpas pra vocês por ter feitos vocês votarem em uma coisa que nem vou poder acatar. Mil desculpas gente por isso.**

**Enfim, os dias de postagem foram definidos. Serão domingo e quarta-feira. E essa história tem 15 capítulo. Bjos e até quarta-feira.**


	5. Chapter 4

**E as coisas na boate esquentam?**

**Capítulo 4**

— Então, quem era o gostoso? — Alice perguntou quando Isabella deslizou para o táxi.

— Apenas um soldado em licença. Primeiro Sargento Cullen. — Ela baixou a voz algumas oitavas tentando imitar a voz zombeteira do homem.

Jasper se virou em seu assento, ao lado do motorista de táxi careca e com excesso de peso.

— Sargento Cullen? Ele é um impressionante Mestre Artilheiro. Ele está na Companhia Bravo, eu acho.

— Você o conhece? — Isabella perguntou e ela não sabia por que ela estava de repente interessada no que o marido de Alice tinha a dizer.

— Não, mas eu já ouvi falar dele. Líder incrível, as pessoas o amam ou o odeiam. Ele diz as coisas como elas são, e não dá a mínima para quem você é. Se você está errado, você está errado, não importa se você é o presidente da porra dos Estados Unidos. Ele cuida muito bem de seus homens também. Meu amigo, Peter estava em seu pelotão antes de voltar a Hood.

Isso foi inesperado. Ela nunca teria imaginado que um Clean Cut*****, com nenhum fio de sobrancelha fora do lugar como Edward Cullen fosse de arrepiar as plumas de sua cadeia de comando. O fato do Capitão América da vida real não ser tão parecido com o do livro que ela tinha pensado inicialmente, a excitava.

**N/A: **Um cara de cabelos curtos penteados, rosto barbeado, bem vestido, limpo, e não fuma.

O táxi parou em frente ao clube um pouco antes das 11:00 e assim como Alice tinha previsto, encontraram uma fila enorme de espera para entrar, e de jeito nenhum Isabella iria esperar do lado de fora com este tempo maldito e a longa espera para entrar em um clube. Ela não ia esperar porra nenhuma. Ela preferia ir para casa.

— Chegue um pouco mais perto da porta. — Isabella disse ao motorista.

Ele fez o que ela disse e Isabella sorriu quando viu o homem atarracado mexicano verificando as identidades. — Deixe-nos aqui fora.

Isabella abriu a porta e o ar da noite gélida bateu nela. Ela agarrou a mão de Alice e puxou-a e Jasper através de pessoas que estavam xingando quando eles fizeram o seu caminho para a frente.

— Bem, Isabella Swan. Como você está?

O segurança sorriu um sorriso branco perolado, cheio de dentes. Isabella o tinha tatuado há alguns meses atrás depois que sua esposa teve seu primeiro bebê. Foi um de seus trabalhos favoritos, um retrato de sua esposa segurando seu filho recém-nascido.

— Eu ficaria muito melhor se eu estivesse fora desse maldito frio na bunda, José. — disse ela quando ela pegou sua mão e ele abraçou-a de lado.

— Vá em frente. — disse ele com um sorriso, deixando Isabella e seus amigos passarem.

— Obrigado José. — ela gritou de volta para ele.

— A qualquer hora.

— Deixe-me adivinhar, um cliente de vocês?

Alice perguntou enquanto eles tinham as mãos carimbadas e entraram pela porta.

— Sim.

Ela cutucou Isabella com o ombro. — Você vem a calhar você sabe disso?

Isabella revirou os olhos e foi direto para o bar. Depois dos acontecimentos daquela noite, ela tinha tudo para se afogar em uma garrafa de auto piedade, de preferência na forma de Patron.

Isabella bebeu um shot num gole, então, pegou sua cerveja e descobriu que Alice estava sentada em um banquinho de bar. — Onde está Jasper? — Ela perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dela na mesa que corria ao longo do perímetro da pista de dança.

— Ele só foi buscar algumas bebidas, ele está pegando uma cerveja também. — disse ela, olhando para a mão de Isabella.

— Bom. — Isabella inclinou para trás a garrafa e terminou o seu conteúdo em alguns goles longos. Ela colocou a garrafa agora vazia para baixo, — Eu preciso de um outro. — Ela sorriu para Alice, que apenas balançou a cabeça.

— Vai ser uma daquelas noites, hein?

— Quando não é uma daquelas noites?

Alice riu. — Touché.

Jasper voltou com três cervejas na mão e passou-os para as meninas.

Isabella tomou um gole depois levantou-se, o sangue correndo por suas veias anestesiadas e ela sorriu com a sensação.

— O que você está fazendo? — Alice riu enquanto Jasper se aninhou seu pescoço.

— Eu vou dançar. — Isabella disse, então ela escorregou na pista de dança.

A música era uma mistura de remixes Techno, pop e rap. Ela não se importava com o que eles estavam tocando, enquanto a música não parasse. Ficar perdida na música, segundo Isabella, era como se perder em sua arte, que a levava a um lugar onde ela não tinha que pensar em nada. Adicione o licor a essa equação e tudo ficava melhor.

O corpo dela mudou para a batida e ela deixou a mente escapar. Ela lançou todos os pensamentos conflitantes que tinha sobre Edward e o que ela o deixou fazer com ela na sala de desenho, e todos os pensamentos sobre deixar ele fazer isso de novo. Ela apenas mudou. Foi catártico.

Depois de algumas músicas, seu cabelo começou agarrar à base do pescoço e os arcos dos pés começaram a gritar, mas ela não deu a mínima.

— Bem, olá. — disse Alice, escorregando no lado de Isabella.

Isabella virou-se para enfrentar Alice.

— Olá pra você também.

Ela se esforçou para segurar a risada que foi de arrebentar as costuras quando viu um cara nada bonito, magricela tentando dançar atrás de Alice. Ele continuou se aproximando e pouco antes dele agarrar a cintura da Alice para dançar com ela, Isabella agarrou a mão dela e puxou-a para longe.

— Você vê um sinal de "agarre ela" estampado em sua bunda? Eu não penso assim. Pergunte a uma mulher se quer dançar antes de simplesmente colocar as mãos malditas sobre ela. E não, ela não quer foder dança nenhuma com você. — As palavras saíram da boca de Isabella enquanto ela ficava cara a cara com ele que se virou e correu para fora da pista de dança.

Alice rolou de rir. — Veja, é por isso que Jasper nunca se importa de eu sair com você. Inferno, eu acho que os caras têm mais medo de você do que dele de qualquer maneira.

— Fodam-se soldados. — ela latiu.

— Como é que você sabe que ele era um soldado?

— Ele tinha uma tatuagem em seu antebraço da infantaria.

— Só você mesmo para reconhecer tatuagens.

Isabella apenas sorriu.

Depois de botar pra fora alguns idiotas que tentaram dançar com ela e Alice, ela agarrou Ali pela mão e saiu da pista de dança.

— Não é possível esses caras do caralho nos deixarem dançar sozinhas? Pelo amor de Deus. — Ela sentou no banco do bar ao lado de Jasper, segurando o forte.

Ele riu e puxou Alice em seu colo. — Você pode dizer foda-se mais em uma frase?

— Sim, eu posso, foda-se. — Isabella cuspiu antes de tomar um gole de sua cerveja quente agora. — Eu vou pegar outra bebida, quer alguma coisa?

— Não, eu estou satisfeita. — disse Alice, agarrando a mão de Jasper e puxando-o para fora de seu assento em direção da pista de dança.

Isabella riu alto para a amiga.

Ali estava basicamente fazendo sexo com Jasper ali mesmo na pista de dança. Ela realmente amava aquela garota.

Isabella seguiu em direção ao bar sempre mandando alguns — Vá para o inferno — vendo alguns caras babando quando ela passava por eles. Felizmente, uma corpulenta cabeça vermelha levantou-se de seu banquinho de bar ao mesmo tempo que, Isabella chegou ao bar.

— Posso pegar seu lugar? — Isabella perguntou a mulher.

— É todo seu. — disse ela antes de se afastar. Graças a Deus, porque os pés de Isabella precisavam de um intervalo.

— Qual é o seu veneno? — Disse uma voz perto de seu ouvido fazendo a pele já aquecida se arrepiar com o calor da sua respiração. Ela virou-se em seu banquinho para ver um muito sexy primeiro sargento em pé, Cullen estava atrás dela com um sorriso desalinhado em seu rosto. Ele estava com o mesmo jeans desgastado de antes, mas tinha mudado sua camisa para uma preta de botões confortável com as mangas enroladas até os cotovelos. Ele era um menino tão bonito.

Obrigou-se a desviar os olhos dele para não olhar para o peito e o modo como sua maldita camisa formal apertada nele. — Patron.

— Dois shots de Patron. — disse a bartender vadia em um par de jeans que, infelizmente, era apertado, mostrando sua mercadoria. A bartender sorriu e ficou muito feliz de cuidar dele.

Ela se inclinou sobre a balcão sedutoramente enquanto deslizava os shots para Edward. — Aqui vamos nós. — ela piscou.

— Fala sério? — Isabella bufou, levantando as sobrancelhas para a garçonete antes de pegar seu shot tomando de um gole só. A garçonete olhou de Isabella para Edward - imaginando que Edward naquele momento estava sendo fodida pelo jeito que ele estava olhando para ela - antes de fazer beicinho no caminho para o próximo cliente.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Isabella perguntou, descascando o rótulo de sua garrafa de cerveja.

— Acontece que, essa tatuagem que eu tenho em minhas costas arde como o inferno, percebi que eu poderia usar uma bebida para aliviar a dor um pouco. — Ele se inclinou para perto dela. — Além disso, a ideia de ver você dançar ajudou bastante a me persuadir.

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Isabella e ela esperava como o inferno que Edward não percebesse. — Então, o que, agora você quer jogar conversa fiada?

— Nenhuma conversa desnecessária, nada de conversa, eu não me importo. — disse ele, apontando com a mão para a garçonete pedindo outra rodada.

Grande, Isabella ia ter de testemunhar a idiota fazer papel de tola novamente. Edward lenta e deliberadamente se aproximou dela. Ela quase podia senti-lo. — Dança comigo.

— Eu não vou dançar com você.

— Dança comigo — disse ele, novamente, oferecendo a mão para ela.

— Olha, Soldado, eu não sei o que diabos você pensa que é, mas você não pode simplesmente mandar em mim.

Ele inclinou-se e correu seu nariz até o lado de seu pescoço e ela se acalmou. — Bem a partir de agora, eu estou achando que não será extremamente difícil empurrá-la contra esta balcão e colocar a boca em seu corpo, você está me tentando e eu poderia fazê-lo. Então, você pode dançar comigo e me deixar imaginar você se contorcendo debaixo de mim, ou você pode ficar comigo agora e podemos repetir essa imagem em tempo real.

A mente anteriormente clara de Isabella começou a nublar com a memória de seu corpo sendo esmagando contra a porta, enquanto ele ansiosamente a beijava, e da sensação de seu corpo pressionado contra o sofá, e depois a sensação de sua boca, oh sua maldita boca nela ... droga.

— E você acha que eu vou sair com você, por quê? — Ela perguntou, puxando a mente de volta para o presente, em que Edward estava inclinado perigosamente perto dela. Ela podia sentir o cheiro fraco de sabão em sua pele.

— Porque eu sei que você gostou um pouco de mim que você provou na loja, e Deus sabe que amei te provar. — ele sorriu. — E porque eu posso ver isso nos seus olhos agora. Dança comigo.

A garçonete deslizou os shots na frente deles, felizmente sem tentar flertar, e Isabella, mais uma vez bebeu de um gole só, deixando o líquido claro suave correr para sua dentro de garganta.

Ela se levantou e pegou a mão dele fazendo com que uma covinha maldita perfurasse profunda em sua bochecha. — É melhor você não me fazer arrepender disso — disse ela, abrindo o caminho para a pista de dança.

No segundo que Isabella pisou na pista de dança Edward empurrou de volta em sua mão, girando em torno dela, até que ela foi pressionada contra ele. Ele deslizou as mãos por seus braços e depois agarrou sua cintura. Suas mãos eram grandes nos quadris e segurou-a como se estivesse com medo que ela fosse correr para as colinas. Ele deslizou sua coxa grossa entre suas pernas e começou a mover-se ao som da música.

Ela não ia mentir para si mesma e fingir que ele não a estava excitando cada toque, mas ela fingiria isso para Edward... completamente. Ele já era arrogante pela maneira como olhava para ela, e ela não precisava que ele fosse mais longe, mas caramba, suas mãos caiam bem em seu corpo.

Ela teve que se esforçar para não tremer quando ele passou a mão por sua espinha e agarrou a parte de trás do seu pescoço.

Ela não se atreveu a olhá-lo nos olhos, porque tinha certeza de que estava escrito "FODA-ME" quando ele estivesse olhando para ela, e ela estava começando a duvidar de sua força de vontade para dizer não.

E então, ele só precisou deslizar os dedos pelo seu cabelo na base de seu pescoço para puxar a cabeça para trás ... caramba.

É claro, que foi seguido por ele inclinando-se e correndo a boca do pescoço até sua clavícula e o queixo. Ela gemeu, porra, inferno, ela gemeu.

Ela sentiu os lábios de Edward se abrir em um sorriso. — Você gosta de minha boca em você? — Ele sussurrou contra sua pele, e até mesmo com o calor dos corpos amontoados em torno dela e do suor escorrendo pela parte de trás do seu pescoço, ela sentia calafrios.

Edward a girou de costas contra seu peito e passou as mãos em torno de seu estômago.

Ele puxou-a com força contra ele e deslizou seus dedos perigosamente para baixo do seu estômago.

Isabella poderia jogar este jogo também. Ela levantou o cabelo de seu pescoço e rodou seus quadris, empurrando a bunda em sua virilha enquanto ela se movia contra ele no ritmo da música. Ela sentiu seu corpo contra seu peito duro e sorriu para si mesma.

**~~x~~**

Esta mulher era boa, ela sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo com ele, e ele gostou. Ele queria que ela mexesse com suas emoções, ele queria que ela fizesse isso. Inferno, depois da maneira como ela terminou as coisas na volta a sala de desenho ele estava feliz que ela estava deixando-o tocá-la.

Edward aproveitou a oportunidade e se inclinou para frente. Ele pressionou a boca para a parte de trás do pescoço de Isabella fazendo com que ela desse um empurrão contra ele. Ele sorriu de novo, amando como facilmente a afetava, e então ele enfiou a língua para fora e lambeu a umidade que estava acumulando sob a linha dos cabelos.

Um arrepio correu por Isabella e Edward apertou as mãos sobre sua barriga para mantê-la mais perto ainda. — Eu sabia que você gostava da minha boca em você. — ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Isabella se virou de frente para ele colocando as mãos sobre o peito. — Eu neguei isso? — Ela desafiou, e Edward aceitou de bom grado. Ele enterrou o nariz na curva de seu ombro e ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado oferecendo- lhe melhor acesso. Ele chupou sua clavícula e deslizou seus dentes sobre sua pele, beliscando seu ombro. Ela tinha um gosto bom, doce e quente.

— Ei Isabella, uh, me desculpe interromper. — a menina de antes, Alice, estava atrás de Isabella se esforçando para reprimir o sorriso quando ela olhou para Edward.

Sim, essa menina tinha uma mania de interromper — Mas nós temos que ir.

Isabella saiu de braços Edward e virou-se para a amiga. — O quê? O que há de errado?

— Jasper bebeu demais essa noite. Ele não deveria ter ficado bêbado antes de sair de casa, mas você sabe como ele odeia dançar...

— Alice... — Isabella disse, Alice parecia confusa.

— Ele esta uma bagunça, tropeçou e derramou toda sua cerveja sobre um dos seguranças. Eles estão o chutando para fora. Eles o colocaram na rua. Sinto muito, mas temos que ir.

— Tudo bem, eu te encontro lá fora. Tenho que pagar minha conta — Isabella virou-se e saiu da pista de dança e Edward correu atrás dela.

— Eu posso te levar para casa. — disse ele, caminhando ao lado dela.

Ela enviou-lhe um olhar malicioso e balançou a cabeça. — Não.

Okay. Ele não estava querendo pressionar sua sorte com isso. — Você tem algum encontro amanhã no Dia dos Namorados? — ele perguntou quando chegaram ao bar.

Isabella estreitou os olhos para ele e riu. — Claro que não.

— O que? — Edward não entendia o que era tão engraçado para ela.

— Dia dos Namorados é uma piada. Eu odeio isso.

— Você odeia o Dia dos Namorados? Não deveria ser feriado favorito de uma mulher?

— Me pareço com uma típica mulher? — ela perguntou. Não, ela definitivamente não era como a maioria das mulheres, e isso é exatamente o que ele gostava dela.

— Eu odeio tudo sobre essa data. — disse ela — O doce, os cartões, as flores e os balões de merda. Ah, e o chocolate. Não, nem me fale de chocolate. Quem ferra um pedaço perfeitamente bom de chocolate, com sabor de frutas falsas dentro? Não, a única comemoração que vou ter é com o meu sofá, um pacote com 6 cervejas, e Freddie Krueger.

— Vamos lá. Porque uma data como essa te incomoda? — Edward deu um sorriso bonito e entregou a garçonete uma nota de $50 quando ela veio com a conta de Isabella.

Os olhos de Isabella desapareceram sob os cílios, quando ela arrancou da mão da mulher e empurrou o dinheiro contra o peito de Isabella.

— Eu vou pagar. Eu não saio com qualquer um e isso inclui você pagar minha conta. — Isabella disse, entregando o seu cartão a garçonete. Edward olhou para ela com expectativa, esperando ela explicar. Ele nunca conheceu uma mulher que recusava bebidas grátis.

— Eu estou farta dessa merda. Eu acabei com esse negócio de namoro e relacionamentos e tudo que vem junto. — disse ela. O telefone de Isabella se iluminou dentro de sua bolsa e ela puxou para fora colocando em seu ouvido. — Alice, eu estou indo... — disse ela enquanto respondia. — O que ... você está brincando comigo ... Alice tudo bem, você não vai pagar meu táxi... não, você não vai, eu tenho ... sim ... tudo bem, adeus.

— O que foi isso? — Edward finalmente perguntou quando Isabella saiu do telefone.

— O imbecil do Jasper estava gritando palavrões lá fora e o clube ameaçou chamar a polícia para eles.

— Eles simplesmente deixaram você aqui? — Edward apertou a mandíbula tentando não ficar chateado, mas quem no inferno deixaria uma mulher em um clube sozinha? Esse imbecil deveria ter mais responsabilidade para cuidar das mulheres que estavam com ele em vez de ficar doidão. As mãos de Edward se apertaram em punho só de pensar nisso.

— Não é grande coisa. Eu sou uma garota crescida. Eu posso procurar meu próprio táxi. — Isabella estava assinando o seu recibo mas Edward não podia ver seus olhos para saber se ela estava ou não chateada com seus amigos por terem a deixado para trás. Embora chateada, Edward não achava que Isabella esse muito incomodada.

— Eu vou levar você para casa. — disse ele, não deixando espaço para discussão.

— Você não vai me levar para casa. Foda-se, o que acontece com você para pensar que pode me dar ordens? Eu não sou um de seus soldados que vão ficar em posição de sentido e dizer "sim, senhor". — Ela virou-se sobre os calcanhares e se dirigiu para a frente do clube.

Edward seguiu logo atrás dela, tentando decidir se ele devia ou não chegar perto dela. Ela tinha oscilações de humor de uma mulher diagnosticada com transtorno bipolar que estava menstruada, e já que ele gostava de seus membros, ele decidiu contra isso.

Finalmente, Edward deu a volta quando ela chegou à porta de saída. — Olha, eu não estou tentando dar ordens a você... e eu sei que você pode lidar com sua própria proteção, mas eu gostaria de ter certeza que você chegou bem em casa. É realmente pedir muito? — Edward sabia que ele provavelmente estava pressionando muito, especialmente porque seu rosto estava tão franzido que mal podia ver o branco de seus olhos, mas Edward nunca deixou uma mulher sozinha à noite e ele não ia começar agora. Ele não se importava se ele tivesse que seguir o táxi para ter certeza que ela chegasse bem em casa, e ele faria isso se necessário.

— Você é seriamente o maior pé no saco, você sabe disso? — Isabella disse, batendo a palma da mão no peito Edward para se apoiar quando ela puxou o tornozelo até escorregar seus calcanhares.

— Eu poderia dizer a mesma coisa sobre você. — Edward disse enquanto ele a olhava fixamente.

Ela se inclinou para trás segurando seus saltos em uma mão e estreitou os olhos para ele.

— Bem, vá pegar a porra do carro. Eu não vou caminhar pelo estacionamento com os pés descalço e meus pés estão me matando.

Edward tentou não sorrir, sabendo muito bem que seria temeroso, ela era uma causa perdida. Parecia que esta mulher não tinha dificuldade em dizer não.

**É só comigo e ou vocês também tem vontade de ter esse soldado na vida de vocês? Será que vai rolar algo na ida pra casa? No próximo capítulo as coisas ficam beeeeeem quentes. Esse casal é puro fogo!**

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Todas nós queremos ele \o/. Lembro que você também ficou super animada com Edward de Charade. Qual deles é o melhor? Primeiro sargento Cullen ou bad boy Edward? Bjos

**DaysCullenB.S: **Não se preocupe, ainda vai ter muita coisa sem ninguém para atrapalhar. Bjos

**Christye-Lupin: **Você acertou sobre alguém aparecer na balada, Edward não resistiu ir ve- la. Bella está ficando derretida. Bjos

**Joana Patrícia: **Ninguém resiste a ele, nem mesmo a durona da Bella. Deu vontade de matar a Alice né? E nesse capítulo de hoje ela aparece novamente pra atrapalhar. Bjos

**Domingo tem mais! Bjos e até lá.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Estão tendo um bom domingo? Espero que sim! Vamos ler e comentar? Aviso: capítulo hot chegando.**

**Capítulo 4**

A luz da janela brilhava no quarto de Isabella e, embora esse não fosse um dia particularmente ensolarado, o brilho revestia o espaço em uma tênue luz branca que irritantemente impedia olhos de Isabella de permanecerem abertos.

Ela estava deitada em sua cama e olhou para o teto implorando para sua mente desligar e para algumas nuvens se formarem no céu para que ela pudesse pegar outra hora de sono. Uma vez que era evidente que tal opção estava fora de questão, Isabella estendeu a mão para sua mesa de cabeceira e pegou o telefone. Eram apenas nove horas da manhã e ela odiava sair da cama antes das 10:00 aos domingos, mas parecia que hoje ela estaria abrindo uma exceção.

Ela saiu da cama e suas coxas doeram, de imediato, lembrando a ela sobre sua dança constante da noite anterior. Sua mente vagou para mãos grandes de Edward e na maneira que elas se espalharam pelo seu estômago, e como elas lentamente rastejaram para a parte inferior, se estendendo pelos seus quadris até que as pontas de seus dedos tocaram logo acima do lugar que estava doendo para ser tocado novamente. Então ela pensou em sua boca maldita. Muito pecaminosa, mas como era boa. Seus lábios eram perfeitos, o lábio superior tinha o arco cupido***** acentuado, o lábio inferior cheio o suficiente para um homem. E porra, ele sabia como usá-los. A maneira como ele passou os lábios pelo seu corpo e a forma como se sentiu quando seus lábios se encontraram foi o suficiente para fazer a dor entre suas pernas pulsar com a memória.

**N/A: **Característica Facial, onde a curva dupla do lábio superior humano lembra o arco de Cupido, o deus romanos do amor erótico.

Maldito seja, o homem era frustrante em mais de um sentido. Ele sabia exatamente como empurrá-la também, e isso por que ela só o conhecia há alguns dias. Isabella não se irritava, muitas vezes, era preciso uma forte personalidade para fazer isso e Edward com certeza tinha.

A maneira como ele olhou para ela era algo completamente novo para ela. Ela estava acostumada a ter homens olhando para ela, como se eles estivessem escolhendo um pedaço de carne, mas Edward não. Ele olhou para ela como se estivesse morrendo de fome, mas ele não a fez se sentir como um brinquedo sexual. Era como se ele a tivesse apreciado com os olhos, como se estivesse olhando para ela para gravar em sua memória. Era quente, e era aterrorizante.

Graças a Deus, ele não pediu para entrar, quando a deixou na noite passada.

Ela estava andando em uma linha tênue com ele fazendo par com o Patron que estava correndo por suas veias, e ela não tinha certeza se teria acordado sozinha esta manhã e com roupas, se ele tivesse perguntado.

Ela andou suavemente até seu banheiro, parando a cada poucos passos para esticar as pernas.

O chuveiro estava chamando como uma sirene e seus músculos tensos flexionados sob sua pele, em antecipação da água batendo.

No momento que ela entrou no chuveiro, o banheiro dela tinha se transformado em uma sauna escaldante, a água quente o suficiente para ferver o sangue dela. Ela descansou a testa contra o azulejo úmido e deixou a água quente cair contra ela. Ela usou esse tempo para enterrar a ideia de Edward. A água batia nas costas e escorria por seu corpo e foda, se sentia bem, ela poderia ficar lá o dia todo.

Depois que toda a água quente se foi, Isabella saiu apenas deslizando de volta para o pijama. Ela colocou sua calça favorita, largo, cinza, o moletom furado, e entrou em uma camiseta que tinha ultrapassado a sua expectativa de vida, mas ela não podia suportar a ideia de jogar fora. Sim, era uma das camisas velhas de Jacob, mas era grande e confortável e macia. Ela estava tão desgastada que o algodão basicamente mostrava sua pele de tão fino.

Quando ela estava escovando o cabelo úmido, seu telefone se iluminou com uma chamada recebida.

— Olá? — ela perguntou, sentando-se na beira da cama.

— Finalmente você atende o telefone. O que diabos você tem feito? Estou ligando para você, pela última hora.

— Eu estava tomando banho.

— Durante uma hora?

— Muito bonito. O que você precisa, Alice?

— Nada. Eu só queria ter certeza de que você estava em casa, e que estava tudo bem. — disse Alice.

— Sim, não, graças a Jasper. — Isabella bufou. Ela realmente não dava a mínima por Alice e Jasper saírem sem ela. Não foi a primeira vez que ela teve que ir para casa sozinha de um bar, mas chateava um pouco que Jasper tinha essa merda, para começar. Isabella fazia tudo para levar numa boa, mas há uma linha que precisa ser respeitada em algum momento, e ele passou e estava dando duas voltas em torno.

— Eu sinto muito por isso. Ele estava sendo um idiota, falando bobagens para um dos caras que tentaram dançar com a gente.

— É por isso que eles ameaçaram chamar a polícia?

— Sim, eu estava esperando por você, as portas do clube e você sabe o cara grande que estava vestindo a camisa verde? Bem, ele saiu e veio para mim enquanto Jasper estava esperando na cabine. Jasper viu e saiu com armas em punho.

— Bem, caramba, agora estou puta que eu perdi isso. — Isabella disse rindo, seu humor mudando quando soube a razão que eles saíram com pressa era porque Jasper estava defendendo a sua mulher.

Alice riu com ela. — Sim, foi muito quente ver meu homem fazendo proteção territorial, mas ainda não recebi qualquer sexo bêbado.

— Cuidando do território dele. Estou muito orgulhosa.

— Sim, e isso não foi uma tarefa fácil. — ela riu. — Ok, então o que eu quero saber é o que o cara que estava fazendo tatuagem foi fazer no inferno do clube ... dançar com você? — Alice perguntou, mudando de assunto.

Isabella revirou os olhos e caiu sobre a cama. — Ele estava me perseguindo. Ele sabia que eu estava indo para lá. — disse ela sem rodeios.

— Bem, não parece que você se importasse tanto assim.

— Foda-se, Alice.

Alice deu uma risada estridente. — Ok, então agora eu realmente sei que você não se importou. Então, o que, ele vem para o clube e fica se agarrando com você e você deixa ele ir? Isso não soa como você Isabella, a menos que...

— A menos que nada. — Isabella interrompe.

— A menos que você já transou com ele. Você fez isso? Na sala de design? Eu sabia que estava agindo de forma estranha!

— Foi um erro, e não chegou muito longe de qualquer maneira — disse Isabella, obrigando-se a não deixar a sua mente voltar lá de novo.

— Por quê? Ele é lindo, Isabella. Eu sei que ele não é o típico bandido que parece ser. Assim, se ele não está tatuado da cabeça aos pés e não parece como se fosse um presidiário com macacão laranja. Ele parece ser um cara muito legal, você poderia dar uma chance. — Sua voz era acusatória e falava com raiva. Alice e Isabella não tinham exatamente o mesmo gosto quando se tratava de homens.

— Eu nunca disse que não era um cara legal. Mas você está certa, ele é um menino bonito, definitivamente não é meu tipo, e ele é um soldado. Eu não estou cruzando esse caminho novamente.

— Nem todos os soldados irão mentir, enganar e serão idiotas como Jacob. — disse Alice, nem mesmo tentando esconder o veneno em sua voz para o que ela sentia por Jacob.

— Não brinca Alice, mas os soldados também estão sempre saindo. Não importa merda nenhuma de qualquer maneira. — Isabella empurrou as palavras entre os dentes na esperança de que Alice entenderia em não tocar mais nesse assunto.

— Se você diz... — disse Alice irritada. — Bem, eu vou descer aqui. Jasper está me levando para sair assim eu preciso me arrumar, vejo você amanhã de manhã?

— Sim, vejo você amanhã.

— Tudo bem. Feliz Dia dos Namorados. — ela disse em uma voz suave.

— Me mate. — Isabella respondeu, revirando os olhos e balançando a cabeça.

Alice riu antes que ela desligasse o telefone.

Isabella se sentou na cama e olhou ao redor do quarto. Ela tinha um monte de roupa para ser lavada e provavelmente não iria prejudicar lavar à vácuo, mas foda-se. Sua cozinha estava impecável, como sempre, e graças à falta de órgãos reprodutivos masculinos usando seus banheiros nos dias de hoje, eles também estavam impecáveis. Ela poderia adiar a lavanderia para outro dia. Sim, ela não queria fazer merda nenhuma hoje.

Este foi o dia em que Isabella se fechou completamente dentro de si mesma. Ela fechou o colorido mundo exterior que estava jorrando com amor e romance e as setas de Cupido, e ela se plantou firmemente na frente da TV embrulhada em seu snuggie*****.

**N/A: ** Um cobertor com mangas

Isabella não era uma dessas mulheres que odiavam o Dia dos Namorados, porque era muito deprimente e ela só lembrava que estava sozinha e que ela não tinha ninguém para levá-la para comprar presentes ou trazer-lhe flores. Não, ela nunca tinha dado a mínima para qualquer dessas coisas. Ela, particularmente, nunca se preocupou com Dia dos Namorados. Nunca foi algo que ela insistiu em compartilhar. Mas agora ela detestava. Era um monte de merda. É uma desculpa para que as mulheres reclamassem e batessem seus cílios para presentes brilhantes na esperança que fossem diamantes. É uma desculpa para que os homens tivessem uma abertura para o sexo, e toda a baboseira forçada, romântica, piegas e revoltante. O que, não é porque é um simples dia que as máscaras vão cair e os homens subitamente vão se tornar pensativos e românticos?

Mentira. Se eles não foram sinceros os outros 364 dias do ano, então odeio dizer para você, que não eram sinceros e eles provavelmente odiavam tanto esse dia quanto Isabella. Na maioria das vezes, as mulheres ganhavam um presente romântico, que vinha embrulhado em um laço rosa perfumado, amarrado com fita que ia queimar como um filho da puta quando ela abrisse, em seguida, todas ficavam chateadas e decepcionadas quando o presente não era o que elas esperavam. Era realmente muito engraçado, e também era algo que Isabella não queria nem ver por perto.

Era hora do almoço e Isabella tinha encomendado uma pizza grande. Ela colocou o filme em Nightmare on Elm Street***** e pegou uma cerveja na geladeira. Não julgue, era meio-dia.

**N/A: ** A Nigthmare on Elm Streeté um filme americano de terror de 1984, escrito e dirigido por Wes Craven

Isabella apoiou os pés em cima da poltrona de couro na frente do seu sofá expondo suas unhas recém-pintadas de vinho e rasgou um saco de mini bombons de Reese's. Isso é outra coisa que ela odiava sobre Dia dos Namorados, a porra da oferta de doces desaparecerem a um ritmo alarmante. Ela teve que parar em três lojas CVS no outro dia para encontrar um único saco. Porra, os abutres do amor estavam fodendo tudo.

Ela estava apenas começando a ver o filme, enchendo a boca com manteiga de amendoim e chocolate, que era uma das coisas que ela gostava e bebendo sua segunda cerveja, quando a campainha tocou. Ela pulou do sofá e foi até a cozinha para pegar a sua a bolsa.

— Já não era sem tempo — disse ela enquanto estava vasculhando sua bolsa para achar a carteira. — Você demorou muito, mais alguns minutos e ela já seria grátis! É melhor que esteja quente! — Ela gritou, caminhando para a porta da frente.

Ela abriu a porta preparada para dar de cara com o entregador da pizza, a boca cheia de chocolate, quando seu queixo caiu e seu coração bateu tão forte contra suas costelas que faltou o ar de seus pulmões. Que diabos ele estava fazendo aqui?

Inclinando-se contra o batente da porta parecendo que saiu de um anúncio da American Eagle, estava Edward. Ele estava usando bastante camadas de roupas para ficar quente em uma tempestade de neve do caralho, mas parecia surpreendentemente bem. Ele tinha uma camisa de manga longa vermelha sob um moletom de lã cinza com zíper e capuz e mais um blazer azul marinho.

Era casual, merda, ela nem sabia... sexy, talvez? É o que praticamente resumia. E que porra de sorriso torto estava na sua cara, com covinhas salientes no rosto desalinhado.

— Vai ser quente, eu prometo. — disse ele, dando um passo e entrando na sua casa.

— Edward.

— Feliz Dia dos Namorados, Isabella.

Ele sorriu para ela e ela queria amaldiçoar o maior poder do mundo, pensando que seria cômico para sua mente querer bater a porta na cara deste soldado, mesmo que uma única contração de seus lábios deixassem seus hormônios querendo seu corpo contra o dela.

— Eu não comemoro o Dia dos Namorados, eu disse já a você. — ela cuspiu para ele, ainda chateada com cada centímetro que ele levou para mais perto dela, o corpo dela ainda a traindo mais.

— Sim, eu me lembro. — ele disse, sem rodeios, como se ele não se importasse com o que ela dizia. — Eu ainda não entendo. — Desta vez, quando ele falou sua mandíbula estava flexionada com a tensão de um sorriso suprimido.

— Você não precisa entender.

— Dá um tempo. — disse ele, finalmente permitindo que seus lábios se estendessem em um sorriso de tirar calcinhas, o que era em partes iguais brincalhão e determinado. Isso a fez imediatamente pensar na maneira como ele sorriu quando ele a despiu...

Ela piscou duas vezes e voltou ao presente. — Dia dos Namorados é para os românticos incorrigíveis e patéticos. É para as pessoas que querem todos os corações, palavras bonitas de amor e flores. É falso e é besteira.

— Eu discordo.

Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

— De alguma forma, isso não me surpreende.

— É um dia que é dedicado a esse sentimento que você tem quando você está com alguém especial. — disse ele, dando um passo em direção a ela. — É um dia em que você pode colocar todas as outras coisas de lado e apenas sentir. Ele não tem que ser sobre flores ou jóias ou amor. Ele pode ser apenas a cerca de duas pessoas.

— E você acha que é preciso haver um dia específico para isso? Veja, é uma desculpa.

Edward deu uma risada baixa e sensual que fez um disparo no interior de Isabella. — Não, eu não acho que é preciso haver um dia específico para estar com alguém.

Isabella suspirou e balançou a cabeça o tempo todo em pé na frente da porta, bloqueando Edwaard de entrar. — O que diabos você quer, Edward? — Ela estava chateada e mais do que irritada.

— Você. — Isso foi tudo o que ele disse antes de fechar a pequena distância entre eles, deslizou sua mão ao redor de seu pescoço e puxou-a suavemente em seus braços.

— Edward... — Isabella começou quando seus lábios imediatamente encontraram seu caminho para o seu pescoço.

— Sim? — ele respirou contra sua pele.

O calor da sua respiração viajou pelo seu pescoço e fez-se agradável e acolhedor no lugar certo entre as coxas. Isabella se afastou um pouco, seus músculos protestando com um aperto quando seu corpo, involuntariamente, hesitou. Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado para olhar para ela, seus olhos verdes perigosamente escuros. Eram olhos que tinham o potencial de cegar em seus desejos desastrosos, mas era ironicamente sedutor, que tornava ainda mais errado.

— Nós não podemos.

— Isabella, pare de pensar. Apenas sinta. — Ele andou para a frente com ela ainda em seus braços. Ele chutou a porta com o pé e puxou a bainha da camiseta de Isabella. Seus braços involuntariamente levantaram-se e ele puxou sua camiseta sobre sua cabeça antes mesmo que ela percebesse o que ele estava fazendo.

— Porra, você é linda. — disse ele, com os olhos vagando sobre seus seios nus.

Isabella esqueceu que ela não estava usando um sutiã.

Ele puxou a mão das suas costas, levando-a ao seu seio, suavemente acariciando o mamilo já tenso com o polegar. Ela resistiu a necessidade de soltar a cabeça para trás e arquear os seios em suas mãos. Ela não estava cedendo para ele, ela não podia.

Mas então sua mão esquerda envolveu seu pescoço e ela instantaneamente perdeu a sensação de sua mão grande acariciando sua carne. Edward inclinou o pescoço para trás e inclinou a cabeça para baixo pressionando a testa na dela.

— Eu lhe disse para parar de pensar. — disse ele, com a boca perto pra caralho da dela. Foi fácil para sua mente finalmente parar de pensar, porque, de repente, tornou-se nublada com a necessidade de prová-lo. — Eu posso dizer que você isso quer tanto quanto eu. Eu não tenho sido capaz de tirar você da minha cabeça desde que eu tive você no sofá.

E isso foi tudo o que bastou para ela levantar nas pontas dos pés e beijá-lo. Seus lábios conectados com sua boca dura e esfomeada.

Um gemido vibrou contra os lábios de Edward e ele puxou o corpo dela para perto dele.

As mãos de Isabella já estavam em movimento. Ela colocou-as dentro de seu capuz e empurrou-o, juntamente com o blazer, para baixo dos ombros. Ele tirou as mãos de seu corpo apenas o tempo suficiente para deixá-los cair no chão.

O que era esse homem que tinha jogado sua cautela para o vento e deixava ser varrido pela ventania?

Estava além dela, e, neste momento particular, ela não se importou.

Seus lábios se moviam rapidamente contra o seu. Era como se ela finalmente tivesse desbloqueado o cinto de castidade que ela tinha fixado em torno de sua mente. Ela não podia negar ao seu corpo o que ele queria mais. Ela não tinha tido sexo sem amarras, pois, o único prazer que ela teve recentemente veio de dentro de sua gaveta de cabeceira. Apenas o pensamento dele dentro dela fazia pingar com a necessidade. — Droga, querida. — Edward suspirou contra seus lábios enquanto ela lentamente passava a língua em toda sua boca. Ele estava andando para dentro da casa e ocorreu-lhe que ele não sabia para onde estava indo, mas para ela, de repente, se tornava extremamente difícil de remover a sua boca da dele.

Ela abriu a caixa de Pandora.

A campainha tocou, aparentemente sua pizza havia chegado e era tarde.

Edward ergueu os olhos para a porta.

— Quarto. — ela finalmente disse, de imediato, trazendo sua atenção a ela quando eles tropeçaram para trás na sala de estar. Ela assentiu com a cabeça em direção ao corredor.

— Sim, senhora. — A voz de Edward estava rouca e seu rosto estava contorcido em um sorriso irônico, seus olhos brilhando com fome imperativo e com um pouco de vitória.

Sua boca torceu-se ainda mais e ele agarrou a sua bunda jogando-a sobre seu ombro.

Isabella lançou um grito chocado e ela queria rasgar suas próprias malditas cordas vocais quando ela ouviu o som irritante de fuga de sua garganta.

Edward riu apenas para tornar tudo pior.

— Que porra é essa, Cullen!

— Você gosta. — ele acusou, com o que ela só podia imaginar era um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Ele bateu em sua bunda que estava empoleirada em cima de seu ombro. E caramba, ela gostou.

Assim que Edward entrou em seu quarto, ele a deixou cair sobre a cama, fazendo seu corpo quase saltar sobre o colchão. — Não seja gentil de maneira alguma. — ela sussurrou.

— Não se preocupe, querida. Eu não pretendo ser.

Ela engoliu em seco, sua mente e seu corpo jogando um jogo perto de cabo-de-guerra com a sua consciência, mas com Edward dizendo palavras que, o seu corpo começou a assumir a liderança.

Isabella estava apoiada em seus cotovelos e tentou estreitar os olhos para Edward mas foi inútil. Ele já estava puxando sua camisa e seus olhos perderam suas intenções anteriores, eles estavam agora completamente focados em seu peito nu. Ele saiu de sua calça jeans e Isabella respirou fundo ao ver sua ereção pressionando contra sua cueca boxer.

Ela avançou sobre a cama e não pôde evitar o sorriso que se espalhou por todo o seu rosto.

— Gostando do que você vê? — Edward deixou seu sorriso provocar as palavras. Hum, o inferno sim, ela gostou. Suas coxas eram grossas, a cintura era estreita, e seu peito era largo. Ele era definitivamente bonito.

Isabella não disse nada, porém.

Admitir que ela gostou do que viu era quase tão ruim quanto admitir a ele que ela o queria desde a primeira noite em que o conheceu. E não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que essa merda ia acontecer.

Edward apenas riu, um riso baixo e sexy, quase como se fosse intencional. Ele se inclinou deslizando suas cuecas boxer para baixo em um movimento gracioso ele deslizou entre suas pernas.

— Quadris para cima. — disse ele, agarrando o cós de seu moletom junto com as calcinhas de algodão infelizes que ela tinha colocado justamente hoje, ela não tinha previsto ficar nua com ninguém, pelo amor de Deus.

Ela fez o que ele pediu e ele deslizou facilmente a roupa dela. Ela estava deitada na cama, completamente nua, e este homem irritantemente sexy estava ajoelhado entre suas pernas. O sangue começou a fluir quente em suas veias, girando através de seu corpo, a reunião queimando um fogo baixo em seu estômago.

Ela viu quando ele se abaixou, pegou seu comprimento impressionante em sua mão e rolou um preservativo no seu enorme pau.

Ele inclinou-se entre ela, afundando seu corpo sobre o dela. O brilho em seus olhos agora estava cercado com uma intensidade que era crua e sexy e poderosa e ela podia ver o Primeiro Sargento assumir o comando.

Sua cabeça caiu para baixo em seu ombro, beijando e sugando sua pele sensível. Ele cheirava inebriante, sua colônia era amadeirada, e isso a deixava tonta de uma forma que a fez querer ser envolta em seu cheiro. Ela inclinou o nariz contra seu pescoço e respirou profundamente, passando os dentes ao longo de sua pele.

Instantaneamente, ela sentiu a cabeça de sua ereção flexionar contra sua entrada. Ela levantou os quadris, implorando pela invasão, mas ele permaneceu imóvel, imóvel em cima dela.

Ela gemeu de desespero, ela precisava dele agora. Ela não poderia esperar mais um minuto. — Edward.

— Então, ansiosa de repente? — Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para ela, um brilho travesso brilhando através de seus olhos.

Ele baixou a mão entre seus corpos e encontrou a dor entre suas pernas com o dedo. Ele facilmente escorregou para dentro dela, sua excitação sedosa no calor úmido.

— Mmm — ele gemeu, o zumbido baixo fazendo cócegas em sua pele avermelhada quando ele apertou os lábios para o mergulho em sua garganta.

— Edward... — implorou ela, seu corpo se contorcendo incontrolavelmente debaixo dele.

Ele não respondeu. Era como se o seu nome saindo de sua boca fosse o sinal que ele estava esperando. Ele retirou o dedo dela e se chocou contra ela em um impulso rápido, produzindo um suspiro agudo audível de Isabella. Sim, é isso que ela queria, porra. Seu interior enrolado em torno de sua espessura e ele lentamente girou seus quadris, mantendo-se pressionado dentro dela quando ela se esticou para acomodá-lo. Enquanto movia seus quadris no mesmo ritmo que ele, ele aumentou sua velocidade, afundando-a com força e rápido, então puxando para trás apenas para repetir o movimento mais deliciosamente e mais e mais.

Sua boca encontrou seu caminho de volta para a dela.

Ele estava exigindo e consumindo, nada gentil. Sua língua empurrou o seu caminho dentro dela, aprofundando o beijo, provando a Isabella que era recíproco.

Suas mãos enroladas debaixo de seus braços e ela pressionando os dedos em suas costas. Assim, quando seus dedos começaram a enrolar em sua pele, ele chupou em uma respiração rápida e os músculos de suas costas ficaram tensos, mas os quadris nunca pararam de se mover.

— Merda, eu sinto muito. — disse Isabella, empurrando suas mãos na pele recentemente na tatuada.

Edward puxou seus quadris para trás agonizante e lentamente, provocando-a com a sensação dele, gradualmente deixando ondas de prazer suave em seu lugar. Assim quando a ponta dele descansou contra ela, ele goleou de volta, batendo naquele ponto dentro de suas profundezas, fazendo com que todos os seus outros sentidos aflorasseem.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, e gritou.

A língua de Edward lambeu uma trilha até sua garganta quando ele voltou implacavelmente empurrando-a cada vez mais perto. — Eu não tenho problema com a dor, bebê. Toque-me onde seus desejos quiserem, meu pequeno coração. — ele sussurrou quando sua boca chegou ao seu ouvido.

Santo porra ... ele estava dirigindo seu corpo insano. A pressão estava construindo e ela retesou seus ombros, cravando as unhas em sua pele.

— Yeah, baby, vamos. Eu quero sentir você chegar comigo. — Ele revirou os quadris e, em seguida, bateu de volta para ela.

Seus quadris se levantaram para encontrar sua ondulação e o ataque de fogo que queimou a vida entre as coxas dela, borbulhando em ondas.

Edward caiu em cima dela. Sua respiração era rápida e pesada, combinando suas respirações, seu peito e estômago, banhando-a em uma fina camada de umidade. Depois de alguns instantes, ele rolou de cima dela e puxou-a para ele. Sua cabeça estava na curva de seu pescoço e suas pernas foram arremessadas livremente entre as suas, seus corpos enrolados juntos. Uma parte dela queria contestar, dizer-lhe para dar o fora, mas seus olhos estavam pesados, e seu corpo cansado. Sua mente estava em completa euforia, além da sensação de seus dedos suavemente mexendo através de seu cabelo fez seu couro cabeludo formigar e sentir seus olhos tão cansados que parecia que estavam sobrecarregados. Seu corpo estava andando em uma centena de diferentes sensações, e ela não tinha energia para protestar ou refletir sobre as repercussões deles.

Edward foi acordado por um empurrão no seu braço. Ele não precisou abrir os olhos para saber que uma bela, mas ainda chateada, Isabella estava olhando para ele.

— Levante-se. — Ela apontou a palma da mão em seu bíceps novamente e Edward apenas sorriu. Ele relutantemente abriu os olhos e esticou os braços que ainda estavam envolvidos em torno de Isabella quando ela tentou se mexer e sair de seu controle.

— Hey.

— Acho que você poderia começar saindo de cima de mim. — ela falou, tentando mais uma vez tirar seu corpo para debaixo dele.

Ele riu apertando as mãos sobre suas costas e segurando-a em um abraço. Ele baixou a cabeça e beijou-a uma vez em sua orelha, rapidamente roçando com os dentes antes de deixá-la sair e ficar de costas.

A luz fraca que fluía através da janela estava carregando com ela o calor espesso da noite. Merda, eles devem ter adormecido por um par de horas.

— Ok. — Isabella disse, sentando, puxando o lençol branco ao seu redor, cobrindo os seios nus. — Nós não podemos mais fazer isso. Você já teve o seu divertimento, eu tive a minha cota, agora nós dois podemos seguir nossos caminhos separados.

— Você já teve a sua cota? — ele disse, inclinando a cabeça para o lado para olhar para ela.

Seu rosto estava impassível.

Ela revirou os olhos. — Sim, minha curiosidade foi satisfeita.

— Você estava curiosa sobre mim? — Ele olhou intencionalmente para ela, e, enquanto observava o rosto de Isabella passar de pálido para rosa, um sorriso satisfeito apareceu em seu rosto.

— Esta era a palavra de ordem, como se estivesse dizendo que não aconteceria mais. Olha, isso foi divertido, foi bom. — Edward paralisado com suas palavras quando ele arqueou as sobrancelhas grossas para ela, não convencido por sua escolha de adjetivo.

— Ok foi uma foda incrível. — ela declarou.

Seus olhos e sua boca relaxaram em seu sorriso pós-coito original.

— Mas ... foi isso. Nós não podemos fazer isso de novo.

Ele inclinou-se sobre o cotovelo. — E qual é a sua razão para isso, porque existem algumas razões pelas quais penso que definitivamente devemos fazer isso de novo.

— Eu disse a você ontem à noite, eu não namoro.

— Quem disse que nós estávamos namorando?

— Ninguém disse que estávamos namorando, mas eu também não sou uma vagabunda que dorme com caras diferentes todas as noites.

A voz estridente e possessiva deslizou através de terminações nervosas de Edward fazendo com que ele ficasse tenso.

— Você não vai dormir com caras diferentes. Você vai dormir comigo.

— Não. Eu...

— Isabella, eu entendo. Você não faz o gênero toda feminina. Sorte para você, eu não faço essa coisa toda de relacionamentos.

— Um cara não querendo se comprometer com uma menina, chocante.

Ela estava jogando suas questões com seu ex em seu rosto e ele não ia deixar isso acontecer. — Isso não tem absolutamente nada a ver com ele. Eu acredito em compromisso, e eu sei o que isso implica e eu sei o quão difícil pode ser. Sei também que a adição do militar torna ainda mais difícil. Eu não escolho a não ser nos relacionamentos, porque eu não quero ficar com uma mulher, se eu optar por não estar em um relacionamento, porque quando eu decidir confiar, eu quero colocar essa mulher antes de tudo, da mesma forma que deve ser, e agora eu não posso fazer isso. Agora, eu não estou pronto para fazer isso. Então, me comprometer com uma mulher não é a questão. — Ele chegou sob as cobertas e puxou o corpo de Isabella para baixo, de modo que ela ficou mais uma vez deitada ao lado dele. Ele passou o dedo indicador para cima e para baixo em seu estômago, causando arrepios em sua pele nua.

— O que você está fazendo? — Sua voz falhou um pouco quando ela tentou modular as palavras em um volume que foi um pouco mais alto do que um sussurro.

— Tentando lembrar de como eu posso fazer você se sentir. Eu quero que você pense sobre o que você estaria perdendo.

Seus olhos eram escuros e sua respiração era forçada, mas seu corpo estava relaxado. Ela era suave sob suas mãos, ela era como manteiga derretida quente.

— Eu sei como você me faz sentir. — disse ela piscando duro, correndo para longe dele.

— Eu só estou aqui por mais cinco dias, Isabella. Não me pergunte por que, mas eu gosto de estar com você, da sua má atitude e sua boca inteligente. Você é divertida.

— Oh, tão feliz em saber que sou uma fonte de entretenimento.

Edward suspirou e balançou a cabeça. Essa maldita mulher era cansativa, mas ele já sabia que valia a pena. — Eu gostaria de passar meus últimos dias nos Estados Unidos com você. Sem coisas fofas. — Seu sorriso voltou plenamente quando ela franziu a testa, e por isso ele elaborou — Eu prometo não lhe trazer flores ou levá-la para restaurantes de luxo ou comprar-lhe presentes, e eu prometo que não vou deixar você se apaixonar por mim. — Ele piscou.

— Ha, isso seria um problema.

Ela revirou os olhos e lhe deu uma risada. Ela parou por um minuto, parecendo estar pesando suas opções. Seus seios nus faziam lençol subir e descer por cima deles enquanto ela respirava, e ele podia ver seu pulso batendo através da pele fina em seu pescoço e ele foi se acelerando.

Seus olhos estavam pensativamente olhando o teto, e eles ficaram lá o tempo suficiente para deixar Edward inquieto. Quando ela olhou de volta para ele, a cor chocolate parecia derreter ao redor do globo, puxando para a cor de mel. — Soldado, ok, aqui está o negócio. Nós podemos fazer isso novamente somente sob as circunstâncias em que ambos entendemos que é só sexo. Sem amarras, sem compromisso, sem namoro. Apenas sexo.

— É o que eu faço melhor, querida. — Ele inclinou os lábios num sorriso torto, o que gerou uma de suas respostas esperadas agora, quando Isabella revirou os olhos.

— Portanto, estamos de acordo? — Isabella perguntou. Ela parecia insegura em sua própria parte no acordo, como se ela ainda estivesse oscilando à ideia.

— Sim. Isabella, eu gosto de estar perto de você, e eu definitivamente gosto de estar dentro de você. — Ela apertou os lábios e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, e isso fez Edward querer morder os lábios carnudos dela. — Uma relação estritamente sexual é apenas o que eu preciso agora.

— Ok.

— Tudo bem?

— Sim bem. Agora, já que você interrompeu minha hora da refeição com seu horrível momento de sedução, eu gostaria de comer. — Isabella levantou, e os olhos de Edward tiveram um primeiro vislumbre de seu corpo glorioso na posição vertical. Ele só conseguia pensar em uma coisa que iria deixá-la ainda mais sexy naquele momento, e era uma imagem dela com os saltos altos vermelho cereja.

— Você está me fodendo com a mente de novo. — ela advertiu, enfiando uma apertada camiseta do show do Black Crowes em cima da cabeça.

— Como você sabe o que eu estou pensando?

Isabella apenas riu enquanto pegava suas calças no chão e as vestiu.

Edward saiu da cama e foi até o pé da cama, onde suas roupas já estavam descartadas no chão. Ele observou quando Isabella olhou para ele com o canto dos olhos.

— Agora, quem é que está completamente pirado? — Disse ele, zombando dela.

Isabella tentou encobrir suas bochechas rosadas rapidamente com um revirar de olhos, mas ela não estava enganando ninguém.

Edward sorriu calorosamente e balançou a cabeça. — Vamos lá, vamos comer alguma coisa.

— Primeiro de tudo, não há encontros de jantar, lembra? Em segundo lugar, minha bunda não vai sair de casa no Dia dos Namorados, especialmente sair para comer. Se eu tiver que olhar para um casal olhando carinhosamente um para o outro nos olhos, eu provavelmente vou perder a porra da paciência.

Edward balançou a cabeça. — Ok, bem, nós dois precisamos comer em algum lugar.

— Eu tenho uma cozinha, não sei se você sabe. Ela vem equipada com coisas como uma geladeira, um fogão, e até mesmo um forno.

Hum, Isabella sarcástica era tão sexy quanto Isabella arrogante.

— Tudo bem, querida. Você vai me alimentar? — ele perguntou, caminhando para a porta do quarto, olhando para trás para Isabella.

Ela suspirou. — Você vai lavar os pratos.

**A Bella é toda durona mas ainda cora! Amei o Edward sendo persistente e possessivo, uui!**

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**Chrisyte-Lupin: **Infelizmente não aconteceu nada no carro :(. Jasper é um bobão. Bjos

**MandaTaishoCullen: **kkkkkkk \o/ Todo mundo quer carona com Edward. Edward soldado realmente é muito quente. Bjos

**DaysCullenb.S: **Ela é demais mesmo. Bjos

**Joana Patrícia: **Também adoro a Bella. A Alice pode parecer meio chata mas é uma boa amiga. Bjos

**BabiS: **Claro que senti sua falta, eu estava e perguntando por onde você andava. Infelizmente não aconteceu nada no carro mas no quarto dela conteceu muita coisa kkkkk. Bjos

**Até quarta-feira!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Estão prontas para mais uma dose do soldado Edward?**

**Capítulo 6**

Edward não tinha tido uma refeição a bastante de tempo. Ele se sentou no bar e viu Isabella andar graciosamente em torno da cozinha, preparando o jantar com facilidade. Ele a ouviu falar sobre seu amor pela arte e sobre seu trabalho, que, naturalmente, passou de mão em mão. Ela falou sobre seus amigos, que ele percebeu que eram todos homens, exceto a pequena que ele conheceu ontem, e por alguma razão não foi muito com a cara dele.

De maneira fácil, ela teve uma conversa com ele, enquanto ela estava cozinhando. Era refrescante vê-la menos tensa e com a guarda ligeiramente abaixada.

Ele ainda estava navegando por águas turbulentas, mas ele podia ver a calma a sua frente, e ele estava mais perto de alcançá-la.

— Onde no mundo você aprendeu a cozinhar assim? — Edward perguntou, carregando seus pratos na máquina de lavar.

Foi a vez de Isabella sentar no bar, ela estava bebendo uma cerveja olhando para ele.

— Eu tenho de cozinhar desde que eu era grande o suficiente para alcançar o botão do forno com um banquinho. Graças a minha mãe alcoólatra que nunca esteve o suficiente sóbria, eu tive muito que praticar. Você deve tentar o meu Mac com queijo. — Ela brincou com as mãos que estavam descansando em cima do bar. Seus olhos estavam fixos para baixo, concentrando-se em suas mãos como se estivesse perdida em seus próprios pensamentos.

Edward não sabia o que era ter uma mãe, mas ele teve uma avó muito boa. Ela tinha cuidado tão bem dele e gostava de fazer tudo e ele nunca teve que fazer nada, especialmente uma refeição.

Ele não tinha ideia de como era crescer sem alguém para cuidar de você como uma família faz. Pode ter sido apenas a ele e sua avó, mas ela foi suficiente.

— E o seu pai? — Conforme as palavras escorriam da sua boca, ele podia sentir o ácido saindo dela em grossas lâminas mortais e ele imediatamente se arrependeu de perguntar.

— Não sei, porra, não me importo.

Edward virou. Ele sabia que tinha atingido um nervo, e amaldiçoou a si mesmo quando ele viu a forma como os ombros de Isabella pareciam cair mais, seus olhos castanhos tristes. — Desculpe, eu não quis...

— Não. — Isabella interrompeu antes que ele pudesse terminar o seu pedido de desculpas. — Não há nada que se desculpar, por isso não. Eu nunca conheci o homem, o inferno que eu nem tenho certeza se minha mãe sequer sabia quem era meu pai.

— Você a vê?

Isabella balançou a cabeça e tomou um gole de sua cerveja. — Eu não vi nem tenho falado com ela desde que saí daquele lugar maldito, há seis anos. Eu não tenho intenção nenhuma.

Droga. Ele estava começando a ver que esta mulher tinha muito mais enterrado sob a superfície do que, a pele tatuada permitia aparecer.

— Então para onde quer ir? — Edward queria mudar de assunto, mudar seus pensamentos em uma direção diferente do que as dolorosas que enchiam o espaço atual de sua mente. Mais do que isso, ele queria tentar esgueirar-se de volta para a bolha plácida de facilidade que Isabella estava há apenas alguns momentos atrás.

Ela levantou os olhos para ele e piscou. — O que?

Edward secou as mãos no pano de prato e andou alguns passos até o bar, apoiando os cotovelos para baixo sobre o granito cinza fresco.

— Você disse que estava pensando em vender a sua casa e mudar. Para onde?

Ela suspirou. — O inferno, qualquer lugar, menos aqui. Eu não quero estar na mesma cidade que meu ex por mais tempo do que o necessário. Siga o meu conselho, nunca coloque o seu nome em uma hipoteca com alguém. Eu nem estou casada com Jacob e eu sinto que estamos passando por um divórcio maldito. Uma vez que sua bunda esteja de volta aqui, podemos, oficialmente, colocar a casa à venda e espero que eu vá estar muito longe antes dele chegar em casa para o seu bem. — Ok, uma resposta indireta, e, definitivamente, não moveu seus pensamentos para uma direção agradável. Plano B.

— Então, eu trouxe uma coisa.

— O que quer dizer com você me trouxe alguma coisa? — Ela parecia genuinamente chateada, foda-se que ele não poderia pegar uma pausa mínima.

Edward ergueu as mãos como se rendendo à chicotada que Isabella certamente era capaz de lidar com tudo.

— Droga, Soldado. Eu não quero nenhum presente.

— Não é um. — Ele saiu da cozinha e na porta de entrada, onde seu blazer estava desgrenhado no chão. Ele tirou um pequeno retângulo fino do bolso interno e levou-o de volta para a cozinha, escondendo-o em suas mãos atrás das costas.

Edward estava ao lado de Isabella e tentou como o inferno não explodir em uma risada com a forma como ela estava enviando-lhe um olhar de morte com sua boca franzida e os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Ele trouxe as mãos para frente, segurando seu não-presente para ela ver.

Ele queria suspirar de alívio quando Isabella sorriu largo, incapaz de esconder a sua diversão com ele, mesmo que ela quisesse. — Você está falando sério agora — ela riu.

— Sério como um ataque cardíaco. Percebi que eu poderia muito bem ver o que toda propaganda falava sobre essas coisas de vampiro cintilante.

— Você quer assistir Crepúsculo? — Ela não estava comprando sua tentativa de honestidade, e ela estava batendo o dedo na cabeça.

— Não. — ele admitiu. — Mas eu me lembro de você dizendo que você gostou, e eu pensei que eu poderia ganhar mais com isso, se você não me deixasse passar pela porta da frente. Mas, obviamente, não era necessário. — Ele piscou para ela e viu quando ela pulou fora de seu banquinho e ficou dolorosamente perto dele. O corpo dela simplesmente estando no mesmo espaço que o dele fazia seu corpo se retesar.

Isabella tomou o filme das mãos dele.

— Pensamento inteligente, soldado.

Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e sorriu. — Merda, eu sou apenas grato que você não disse que você era uma fã secreta do filme The Notebook*****. Eu sempre tive pena dos meus amigos que eram instigados a isso.

**N/A: **No Brasil recebeu o nome de O Diário de uma paixão, baseado na obra de Nicholas Sparks

Isabella virou a cabeça para olhar para ele, um pequeno sorriso puxando sua boca quando ela mordeu o canto do lábio inferior. Como poderia um pequeno movimento causar uma reação tão forte nele?

A forma como ela olhava para cima e seus cílios levantavam, a maneira de seu cabelo longo cair sobre seu ombro enquanto ela olhava para ele, a forma como seus dentes mordiam em seu lábio, tudo fazia seu sangue circular pulsando, e enviando todo o seu sangue para sua virilha. — Oh, por favor me diga que você não gosta.

Ela riu. — Desculpe, não posso fazer isso.

Edward seguiu para a sala, sentou-se no sofá estofado, e esticou os braços para fora. Ele observou quando Isabella se inclinou para colocar o DVD. Seu moletom excessivamente grande, pendurado abaixo de seus quadris e sua camiseta era tão apertada que subiu um pouco quando ela se inclinou para baixo. Ele notou outra tatuagem aparecendo cima da calça, logo abaixo da tatuagem do Apanhador de Sonhos e fez uma nota mental para explorar cada centímetro do seu corpo para que ele pudesse encontrar cada vestígio de arte em sua pele.

Edward nunca foi um grande fã de tatuagens em mulheres. A eventual, assim chamada de selo de vagabunda, ou tatuagem no tornozelo estava bem. Ele estava acostumado a ver até mesmo tatuagens pequenas no interior dos pulsos das mulheres, mas para a maior parte, ele preferia a pele de forma suave e clara e macia.

Mas Isabella, por outro lado, estava quebrando todos seus ideais de "tipo normal".

Ele encontrou-se querendo estudar seu corpo, traçar o dedo sobre cada linha de cada tatuagem que a cobria. A partir de uma no ombro direito, que viajava por todo o caminho até seu braço, a uma grande cobrindo a extensão de suas costas, e uma do seu lado esquerdo, que continuava até o quadril e na coxa, e a colocada perigosamente acima de sua bunda. Elas eram lindas e ficavam mais bonitas em seu corpo.

— Olá? — Isabella disse, olhando para ele do outro lado da sala ao lado da TV.

— Desculpe, o quê? — Edward piscou para tirar a imagem do corpo nu de Isabella de sua mente lasciva para que ele pudesse se concentrar na Isabella que estava na frente dele.

— Eu perguntei se você queria outra cerveja. Foda-se, eu não me ofereço para servir as pessoas e você já teve relações sexuais e jantar, você já está com muita sorte.

— Bem, nesse caso, é melhor eu aceitar a sua oferta enquanto ela ainda está em pé.

Quando Isabella voltou pra sala, ela entregou-lhe uma cerveja e sentou- se na outra ponta do sofá, tão longe de Edward quanto ela possivelmente poderia ficar sem se sentar no chão.

O filme era realmente muito bom, embora Edward nunca fosse admitir isso.

Aparentemente, ele tinha comprado o terceiro filme da série, ele nem percebeu que havia mais de um, então Isabella teve de passar uma boa parte do início do filme explicando para ele. Em algum momento, Isabella dobrou as pernas para o lado, esticando os pés e tocando no braço de Edward. Seus pés eram delicados nos braços de Edward e ele estava louco para tocá-la. Ele mordeu os lábios e agarrou o tornozelo de Isabella puxando-a para mais perto dele. Sua cabeça virou para olhar para ele, mas ela não disse nada, o que chocou o inferno fora dele. Ele estava esperando um chute na bunda.

— Eu não posso estar tão perto de você e não te tocar. — disse ele. Ele não ia se desculpar, ele a queria e ia levá-la enquanto podia, qualquer parte dela que ele pudesse. Ele puxou as pernas para o seu colo e ela silenciosamente e cuidadosamente observava quando ele pegou o pé dela e começou a esfregar seu peito do pé.

— Mmm, continue fazendo isso e você pode tocar em tudo o que quiser. — disse ela com um gemido quando ela fechou os olhos e inclinou a sua cabeça contra o encosto do sofá. Edward esfregou as solas dos seus pés, encontrando todos os pontos que a fizeram suspirar, e os pontos que a fizeram rir.

Ele trabalhou um e depois o outro pé, observando quando sua respiração ficou curta e até mesmo mais e mais relaxada.

— Isso não é um truque para me levar de volta no quarto é? — Seus olhos ainda estavam fechados e sua voz era suave e rouca.

— Essa não foi minha intenção, mas eu ficaria feliz em levar. — disse Edward, trabalhando o seu caminho lentamente até a panturrilha.

— Eu não acho que vou ser capaz de mover o meu corpo. Isso é tão bom. — Suas palavras lentamente arrastadas quando o sono foi estendendo sobre ela.

Fazendo-a sucumbir ao sono pelo toque de seus dedos Edward sentiu um prazer que corria quente em seus ossos. Ele continuou a massageá-la por apenas mais alguns minutos, e então ele gentilmente baixou os pés no chão e colocou a mão na cintura.

Seus olhos se abriram quando ele começou a puxá-la para ele.

— Venha aqui. — disse ele, colocando-a sob o braço. Seu corpo estava rígido de repente, como se ela não tivesse certeza da ideia.

— Deixe-me te abraçar. — Ele enterrou o nariz no cabelo e respirou fundo.

O cheiro de baunilha e coco com um pouco de cítrico encheu seus pulmões.

Um longo momento se passou e Isabella não disse nada. Ela estava congelada, seus olhos não se movendo, e gradualmente seu corpo foi relaxando e ela permitiu que Edward a puxasse para ele. O corpo dela colidiu com o dele, ela se aconchegando ao lado dele e acariciando seu peito. Ela encaixava perfeitamente ao lado dele, e a abraçou junto a ele até ouviu o ronronar suave e feminino vindo dela quando dormiu.

Edward se debateu entre se inclinar para trás e passar a noite com a mulher envolta em seus braços. Ter um corpo macio e quente ao lado dele enquanto ele dormia era algo que ele sempre amou, mesmo que ele sempre quisesse que esse corpo o deixasse na primeira hora na manhã. Mas ele sabia que Isabella não iria querer isso. Mesmo que fosse apenas uma necessidade física, algo que seu corpo ansiava, não seria assim para ela. Tudo parecia se registrar de forma diferente para as mulheres, o inferno cada homem sabia disso. Mas algumas mulheres gostariam de passar a noite enroladas ao lado de um homem, mesmo quando sabiam que não era nada mais do que dois corpos se tocando, ele sabia que Isabella não via dessa forma. Edward estava certo que esse tipo de carinho estava na lista do "não pode fazer" de seu pequeno acordo.

Edward levantou-a facilmente em seus braços, apertando-a contra seu peito enquanto ele a levou para o quarto dela. Ela não se mexeu até que a deitou na cama.

Ele correu os dedos para o lado de seu rosto. — Boa noite.

— Boa noite. — disse Isabella, sua voz era rouca de estar dormindo e estava sexy. Ela sorriu para ele, um sorriso, que ele não tinha visto desde a noite passada, quando ela avaliou a tatuagem em suas costas. Ele gostou. Funcionou bem para ela. Edward sorriu e virou-se para sair da porta do quarto.

— Feliz Dia dos Namorados. — ele sussurrou enquanto ele saia pela porta e ele estava quase certo de que ele a ouviu dizer isso de volta.

**Será que os sentimentos estão mudando? Vida difícil tinha a Bella quando era mais nova!**

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**Christye-Lupin: **Vai ser realmente perigoso. Também quero um desses pra mim \o/. Bjos

**BabiS: **Eu te entendo, é realmente uma droga quando tudo isso acontece. Safadinha você hein? Se vai ter mais cenas hot? Só lendo pra saber muahahahahahaha. Ele pode até sair da casa da dela mas não da vida dela. Bjos

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Ela é osso duro de roer! Você gosta tanto desse Edward que estou com medo de você entrar na história e roubar ele. Bjos

**Gente se tiver algum erro, eu peço que me desculpem pois estou tendo que fazer editar o capítulos no WordPad já que meu SkyDrive não quer funcionar. Domingo tem mais! Bjos e até lá.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Como vocês estão? Vamos acompanhar mais um capítulo?**

**Capítulo 7**

Mais duas para sair.

O pé de Isabella bateu um após o outro. Ela sentiu o agradável puxar de suas coxas, um sutil tipo de queimadura e ela apertou o botão na esteira aumentando a velocidade. Ela teve que correr seis quilômetros hoje, pois acabou com um pacote de seis latas de cerveja ontem e chegou perto destruir o saco inteiro de Reese's*****, seis quilômetros era o mínimo.

*** Marca de Chocolate **

Correr era a maneira de Isabella chutar seu próprio rabo. Era também uma maneira de sair de sua cabeça. Ela sabia que a maioria das pessoas corria para pensar, para ouvir mais nada, só a voz em sua cabeça, mas a última merda que Isabella queria ouvir era sua própria voz reclamar dentro de sua cabeça. Não, era a fuga de Isabella, sua solidão. Quando ela corria, ela desligava, a única coisa que estava ligada eram as pernas. Ela iria correr até que os músculos de suas pernas já não pudessem suportar seu peso, ou até que seus pulmões gritassem em agonia, o que viesse primeiro. O único barulho que ouvia era o som de seus pés batendo na calçada ou o cinto da esteira, neste caso, e o som do piano instrumental tocando na estação de Pandora em seu iPhone, embalando sua mente no esquecimento.

Uma pesada camada de suor cobria o rosto e o peito de Isabella no momento em que ela diminuiu a velocidade da esteira quando chegou a quase sete quilômetros. Ela preferia muito mais correr ao ar livre, mas o frio, do inverno de Nova Iorque poderia beijar seu traseiro. De jeito nenhum ela sairia mais do que o necessário.

Ela caminhou um quilômetro meio, depois saiu e foi para sala de aula do ginásio. Yoga era seu santuário de solidão e ela dava uma aula na academia toda segunda-feira às 06h30. Ela não era uma pessoa da matutina.

Ela realmente odiava acordar cedo, mas a classe das 6:30 era uma pequena turma de mulheres muito dedicadas. Algumas delas eram soldados, mas a maioria delas eram esposas de militares. As outras classes eram no final do dia e completamente preenchida com tagarelas, fofocas e as mulheres que preferiam torcer o nariz para Isabella e seu decote mostrando a parte superior volumosa.

Ao contrário dos seus sentimentos em relação a maioria das espécies do sexo feminino, ela realmente gostava das mulheres que frequentavam sua classe.

Inferno, ela tinha o maior respeito por esposas de militares (mesmo as que eram cadelas completas para ela), conhecendo bem a merda que estas mulheres tiveram que passar com as suas famílias. Não tenha a ideia errada, ela não estava correndo para as reuniões FRG*****, as quartas-feiras de vinhos com estas mulheres, mas ela gostava delas, no entanto.

*** Cada unidade do exército possui um FRG que é um centro de apoio para familiares de militares. Onde acontecem reuniões com as esposas e outros eventos.**

Isabella passou os olhos errantes na multidão habitual de soldados que estavam fazendo parte de seu exercícios na sala de musculação antes de parar e alcançar os pesos livres. Notou que uma tatuagem muito familiar em forma de poesia sentimental e carne rasgada estava de pé na frente dela, com os braços esticados para cima, segurando em uma barra acima do queixo.

Ela ergueu a mão em seu quadril e fez uma pausa para o show. Os músculos de seus ombros incharam e flexionaram quando ele puxou seu corpo para cima e para baixo, fazendo com que os músculos de suas costas mostrassem a beleza da tatuagem. Observar o amplo movimento dos seus músculos mexendo com a tatuagem foi hipnotizante. Seu corpo era esculpido como se os próprios deuses o tivessem esculpido à mão.

Ela estudou-o audaciosamente, guardando cada mergulho e curva dele em sua memória, colocando-o afastado de suas noites solitárias.

Depois de fazer uma quantidade incontável de flexões, Edward largou suas mãos e caiu no chão. Seu corpo estava pingando de suor quando ele pegou sua toalha. Quando ele se virou, os olhos imediatamente encontraram os dela e ele sorriu, no entanto, um sorriso de surpresa torto.

Ela ficou plantada no local, a mão ainda em seu quadril, seus olhos ainda avaliando-o quando ele andou alguns passos para perto dela.

— Hey. — ele disse, enxugando o suor do seu rosto.

— Ei, você. — disse ela, incapaz de desviar o olhar do corpo duro coberto de suor perigosamente perto dela.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? Eu não achei que você fosse o tipo madrugador.

— Sim, você acertou em cheio. Eu não sou de acordar cedo, mas eu dou uma aula de yoga aqui toda segunda-feira às 6:30.

— Yoga não é?

— Sim, você está interessado?

— Assistir você fazendo Yoga, absolutamente.

Isabella revirou os olhos infames veio balançando para perto dele com todo vigor. — Não, gostaria de participar de acrobacias?

Ele riu. — Hum, não. Mas, porém, me sentiria feliz se você quisesse participar desse levantamento de peso. — disse ele, saltando suas sobrancelhas para cima e para baixo.

— Sim, eu tenho certeza que você ficaria.

Alice apareceu nesse exato momento. Ela correu até perto deles e parou ao lado de Isabella. — Ei, Isabella. — Ela olhou para Edward, o rosto de um debate físico sobre se sorria ou franzia a testa para ele. — Ele realmente está perseguindo você, não é? — Ela perguntou completamente séria.

Foi a vez de Edward franzir a testa. — O que?

— Sim, ele está, — Isabella riu. — Eu te vejo mais tarde. — Ela sorriu para Edward e ele a imobilizou com um olhar que fez seu rosto já lavado ficar com o tom de rosa.

— Sério, o que ele está fazendo aqui?

Alice perguntou enquanto caminhavam na sala de aula.

— Que porra você acha que ele está fazendo? Ele está malhando.

— Você disse que ia estar aqui? Eu estou começando a ver as vibrações dele, mas eu estou quase disposta a esquecê-lo por causa do quão sexy ele parece todo quente e suado. E você viu o jeito que ele estava olhando para você? Gostosa.

— A Alice. Feche essa sua boca ... por favor. Não, eu não disse a ele que eu ia estar aqui, ele provavelmente estava aqui antes de eu chegar e ele não é uma creeper***** e sim, eu vi o jeito que ele olhou para mim.

*** Creeper: Uma pessoa que faz coisas estranhas, como olhar para você enquanto você dorme, ou olhar para você por horas através de uma janela.**

Alice virou a cabeça sobre o ombro para dar uma última olhada em Edward, que agora estava sentado no banco dos halteres.

— Eu acho que eu gosto dele. — disse Alice quando voltou sua cabeça.

— Você disse que ele é creeper.

— Bem creeper, ou não, ele é sexy.

Isabella olhou por cima do ombro para ver que o olhar de Edward estava queimando dentro dela. Ele não sorriu ou piscou ou qualquer outra brincadeira sexy, como ela esperava que ele fizesse quando ela encontrou seus olhos. Em vez disso, ele apenas manteve o olhar, com seus tempestuosos olhos verdes, que pareciam consumi-la. Foi intenso e quente e fez Isabella se sentir poderosa.

Após as últimas alunas regulares chegarem, Isabella começou a aula. Ela estava muito consciente dos olhos Edward sobre ela, através das janelas compridas do andar que compunham o muro que separava a academia da sala de aula. Estava quente sabendo que ele estava olhando para ela, e ele fez seu corpo ficar em alerta máximo. Foi intenso e emocionante.

Ela fez cada pose que ela estava fazendo para ele, não era algo que ela estava fazendo intencionalmente, mas era como se seu corpo soubesse que ele estava olhando para ela e despertando para a vida.

Ela fez a transição de meia lua para o arco de pé e segurou a pose. Era como se ela pudesse sentir o calor vindo do ponta de seu dedo estendido até as pontas dos dedos de seu braço estendido. Foi a aula de Yoga mais erótica que ela já ensinou e Edward não estava nem na mesma sala que ela. Seu corpo estava queimando, não apenas do treino, mas também da tensão louca que os ligava através de uma divisória de vidro. De vez em quando, ela pegava seu olhar através do reflexo do espelho, a fome em seus olhos era inconfundível e feita para combinar com a aula mais sexy e mais longa de sua vida.

Quando a aula acabou e Isabella estava novamente coberta por uma fina camada de suor, ela saiu da sala de aula olhando Edward com um olhar de cumplicidade.

Ele imediatamente a seguiu até a extremidade oposta da parede de volta para os vestiários.

**~~x~~**

Edward caminhou atrás de Isabella para saber exatamente o que ela estava fazendo. Mesmo que ele não fosse capaz de participar dos eventos que ele sabia que estavam prestes a acontecer, ele ainda não podia deixar de querer ver o que ela tinha na manga.

Isabella virou a esquina no final da parede de trás e levou-o por um corredor. Ela abriu e porta e espreitou a cabeça, em seguida, pegou sua mão e puxou-o para dentro. A porta não estava completamente fechada, mesmo antes dela pressionar seu corpo contra ele. A urgência da maneira que ela o tocou desejando que ele rasgasse as roupas úmidas de seu corpo.

Mas não conseguiriam. Não aqui. Não em um edifício militar cheio de soldados. Mesmo que eles estivessem na sala das mulheres ou no armário, ele tinha certeza de que, se alguém os visse estaria apenas muito ansioso para falar ao seu superior que estava pegando uma mulher no vestiário.

Antes mesmo que ele pudesse ter uma palavra ou uma tentativa de protestar, ela teve seus lábios carnudos cobrindo seus. Ela cavou as duas mãos na parte de trás do seu pescoço e puxou-o para baixo para que ela pudesse beijá-lo mais profundamente. Como esta mulher poderia fazê-lo esquecer todo pensamento coerente que estava fluindo através de sua cabeça, mas o gosto de seu hálito doce misturado com o orvalho salgado em seu corpo era inebriante.

Ele estupidamente deslizou as mãos em sua cintura e segurou sua bunda trazendo-a ainda mais apertado contra ele. Ele podia sentir seu pau crescendo dentro da cueca e ter corpo de Isabella se esfregando contra ele não estava ajudando.

— Porra Isabella, eu não sei o quanto mais eu posso aguentar, querida.

— Pegue tudo. Estou ativando nossa política de apenas sexo.

Edward gemeu quando ela deslizou sua mão entre seus corpos e esfregou-a contra seu membro dolorido. Droga, ele não queria que ela parasse.

O cabelo de Isabella estava convenientemente amarrado para trás em um rabo de cavalo, suas ondas longas penduradas pelo pescoço e batendo na parte superior das costas. Ele torceu o cabelo em sua mãos e puxa suavemente para trás, prendendo a cabeça para que a boca não estivesse mais na dele.

Ela soltou um grito de satisfação e o fato de que ela gostava do pequeno puxão fez uma visão das coisas que ele gostaria de fazer. Oh, o que ele poderia fazer com essa mulher.

Com a cabeça inclinada para trás, presa por sua mão, ele teve esse momento para arrastar sua língua até o centro de sua garganta, deliciosamente, saboreando a umidade doce e salgada que se agarrava a sua pele.

— Eu não vou te foder aqui. — ele sussurrou contra sua carne. Ele lançou seu cabelo e sua cabeça caiu para baixo de modo que ela agora estava olhando-o nos olhos.

— O que?

— Nós não vamos fazer isso aqui. — disse ele, e mesmo quando as palavras saíram de sua boca, ele desejou não ter dito.

Isabella estava chateada, ela estava fazendo beicinho e foda, era muito sexy, mas contra todos os códigos do homem que não tinha que questionar quando uma granada explosiva e bela o empurrava em um vestiário vazio para fazer sexo, e ele não poderia fazê-lo. Não era só as conseqüências de um suboficial fazendo sexo em um edifício público do governo, o suficiente para ele não ir em frente com sua pequena tentação. O pensamento de alguém chegar e vê-la assim fazia seu sangue ferver. Não, ninguém ia vê-la, mas ele, ele não ia arriscar.

— Eu pensei que foda espontânea aleatória era o que os caras sonhavam.

Edward não pode deixar de rir. Sim, esta era normalmente até sua aliada.

Isabella deu um passo para trás dele e suspirou. — Agora eu estou toda enrolada.

— Eu vou cuidar disso hoje à noite. Acredite em mim, baby, eu estou morrendo aqui também. — Ele olhou para seus lábios inchados e os seios cheios e ele disse foda-se, mas ele se forçou a ficar forte.

— Eu não posso te ver hoje à noite. Estou trabalhando até mais tarde e então eu estou terminando uma peça para Billy.

— Billy? — ele perguntou com um rosnado territorial se formando na base de sua garganta.

— Sim, Billy. 50 anos, velho, careca, com uma barriga de cerveja e um cigarro permanentemente pendurado para em sua boca...

Edward relaxou. Ah, sim, Billy.

— Você trabalha amanhã? Eu quero que você vá a um lugar comigo.

Isabella levantou as sobrancelhas. — Edward, eu pensei que nós já tínhamos discutido isso. Eu não quero ir em encontros.

— Não é um encontro. Estou indo para a minha cidade natal para visitar a minha avó. É uma distância de quatro horas e eu só quero que você me faça companhia na viagem.

— Reunião de família definitivamente não se encaixa no acordo de apenas sexo do nosso relacionamento. Sinto muito.

— Eu sei, e você não gostaria de conhecê-la. Você pode até mesmo ficar no carro. Eu só quero colocar algumas flores em seu túmulo.

**~~x~~**

Isabella queria dar um tapa na sua cara por ser uma vadia estúpida. Esse cara que tinha irritantemente cruzado o seu caminho e sua vida foi pedir-lhe para ir com ele para visitar túmulo de sua avó e ela estava sendo completamente insensível. Será que ela queria ir? Foda, não. O pensamento de estar em um carro por quatro horas soou torturante, e passar o tempo em um cemitério não estava em sua lista de atividades agradáveis.

Mas havia uma tristeza nos olhos de Edward, que era assombrosamente belo e ela poderia dizer que ele não queria ir sozinho.

Droga.

— Foda-se ... bem, eu vou com você, mas eu tenho uma reunião às 10:30 na loja amanhã de manhã por isso não podemos sair até por volta de meio-dia. — A covinha Edward apareceu.

— Obrigado. — As palavras espelhavam seu sorriso, ele pegou-a de volta em seus braços. Seu peito estava nu e a abraçou com tanta força que apertou todos os pensamentos de sua cabeça deixando apenas a necessidade de que ela tinha por ele. Ela colocou as mãos sobre os ângulos agudos de seus quadris e sobre as montanhas profundas de seu estômago. Ela inclinou a cabeça, passou a língua sobre a barba do queixo e provou sua pele salgada. Ele gemeu e ela sentiu sua ereção gloriosa de volta à vida contra seu estômago. Ela não podia deixar de tentar a sua sorte uma última vez, então ela deslizou sua mão para baixo do calção e agarrou seu pau enorme em sua mão.

— Baby ... — Edward começou a protestar e ele gentilmente puxou sua mão para fora de sua bermuda. Como era de seu costume, Alice apareceu naquele momento através da porta, interrompendo-os mais uma vez. — Oh, hum ... desculpe ...

Edward se inclinou e sussurrou no ouvido de Isabella, — Agora eu estou totalmente liquidado.

— Bem feito para você que me negou. — ela sorriu.

— Tudo bem, querida. — ele riu.

— Vejo você amanhã.

Após Edward sair do vestiário, Alice fixou os olhos arregalados e sobrancelhas arqueadas no rosto de Isabella.

— Não mesmo. — Isabella cuspiu.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem.

— Então, o que está acontecendo, você parecia que estava em uma missão, quando invadi aqui.

— Ah ... sim ... bem ...

— Desembucha, Alice. — Isabella repreendeu, tendo a sua irritação e sua frustração sexual longe de Alice.

— Billy está chamando, ele está tentando encontrar você.

— O que? 7:45 da manhã? Eu não sabia que ele funcionava no início da manhã. O que ele quer?

— Bem, hum ...

Isabella apenas estreitou os olhos para a amiga, ela precisava de seriedade para seguir com ele já.

— Jacob vem ligando para a loja e agora ele começou a ligar no telefone celular de Billy. — Sua voz tinha um pedido de desculpas como se suas palavras fossem cortar ou abrir uma velha ferida. E meio que fez.

— Quando diabos Jacob começou a ligar para a loja? E por que não me disse?

— Há poucos dias, mas Billy cuidou dele. Ele não quer que você fique chateada e disse para o filho da puta para ir para o inferno sozinho. Ele bloqueou suas chamadas da linha da loja, mas agora que ele está ficando impaciente e quer falar com você através de seu telefone celular, Billy acha que você deve saber.

— Babaca fodido. Ok, Ali, obrigada.

— Você está bem? — Perguntou delicadamente, e Isabella odiava que Alice tivesse pena dela.

Isabella plantou uma expressão indiferente no rosto e desfilou para a porta do vestiário. — Sim, eu estou bem.

E ela ia ficar, mesmo se fodendo e morrendo.

**~~x~~**

— Então você quer me explicar por que você pensou que estava sendo inteligente em esconder o fato de que Jacob estava ligando para telefone da loja atrás de mim? — Isabella perguntou quando ela invadiu a sala de Isabella. Todo mundo tinha ido embora essa noite então finalmente estava seguro para Isabella desencadear sua ira. Ela não podia acreditar que seu melhor amigo iria esconder o fato de que ela foi repetidamente chamada. E estava mais puta ainda por que ela queria saber o que Jacob queria.

Ela não queria se importar, não queria dar a mínima, mas ela dava.

— Você não precisa falar com aquele babaca, Angel. O que ele tem a dizer a você, que porra importa de qualquer maneira? — Billy puxou o papel de transferência da última porção de sua peça de volta para fora da gaveta em seu armário ao lado do balcão.

— Bem, a última vez que verifiquei eu ainda estava no controle das minhas próprias decisões. Eu poderia ter tratado dele.

— Mas eu não quero que você tenha de lidar com ele, se você não precisar. Eu cuidei dele. Se você queria ficar em contato com ele, então você não devia ter mudado o seu número de telefone. — Billy levantou-se e passou por Isabella para o corredor.

Isabella deu um passo para a porta.

— O que ele queria, Billy? O que ele disse? — Sua voz era suave e ela podia ouvir o apelo patético e triste em seu tom e ela queria gritar e berrar- lhe os olhos para deixar Jacob chegar até ela mais uma vez.

Billy parou e se voltou para ela, até que ele estava bem na frente dela. — Eu não sei, Angel. Eu não perguntei e ele provavelmente não teria dito a mim mesmo se eu tivesse perguntado.

— Ele era seu amigo também, Billy.

— Eu renunciei a esse título no segundo que ele fodeu com sua vida. Porra ele te destruiu. Eu nunca poderia ser amigo de qualquer um que fosse te machucar.

— Porque eu deixei ele me destruir. Ele era tudo o que eu já sabia. Ele era tudo o que eu já tive. Até ele, eu vivia com uma mulher que estava sempre tão bêbada que ela nunca conseguia se lembrar do meu nome. Eu não tinha nenhum namorado. Elas eram cadelas invejosas que me trataram como uma aberração, ou elas sucumbiram aos drogados reboques de lixo que estavam destinadas. E os caras, eles só queriam me foder. Eu estava sozinha. Completamente sozinha, porra.

Ela suspirou e sua voz baixa.

— Então eu conheci Jacob e ele mudou tudo para mim. Ele me deu esperança de uma vida que não era a merda que estava enterrando-me viva. Então ele me traiu quando ele fodeu a primeira mulher que abriu as pernas para ele. — Isabella cedeu seu corpo contra o batente da porta deixando-a segurar seu peso quando ela se concentrou em manter as lágrimas presas em seus olhos.

— Será que você o ama, Isabella, ou você ama a ideia dele?

Ela piscou com força e tentou puxar o ar na garganta, em chamas, para encher seus pulmões. Ela realmente não tinha pensado sobre isso assim. Ela o amava, certo? Ela sabia. Ele era sua família.

Ele era o seu futuro. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ela nunca sentiu arrepios quando ele a tocava, e ela nunca derreteu em seus braços.

Ela nunca queimou com uma dor que só seria aliviada por seu corpo enterrado dentro dela. Ela nunca o desejou.

Não como o Edward a fazia sentir. Mas isso era apenas físico, não era o que realmente importava e, pelo menos, Jacob estava sempre lá para ela ... até agora.

— Você sabe o que eu penso, Angel?

Billy disse, cortando seu debate mental quando era óbvio que ela não ia responder-lhe. — Eu acho que você o amava, eu realmente acho. Mas eu acho que você estava envolvida na ideia de amá-lo, a ideia de alguém te amar, a ideia de dividir uma vida com alguém, então você nunca parou para se certificar de que ele era o que você queria para a vida toda. E eu vou dizer a você agora, você está melhor sem ele.

Ele estava certo. Ela nunca parou para pensar realmente se ele era o que ela queria para passar o resto de sua vida. Ela tinha estado com ele por tanto tempo que ela não sabia de mais nada. Ela o amava, e arrastou sua vida para o fundo do poço com ele, mas se ela fosse honesta consigo mesma, ela não estava apaixonada por ele, não mais.

Sua traição doeu e partiu seu coração, não a perda de seu amor, mas a perda do que o seu amor representava.

Segurança.

— Quando você ficou tão filosófico?

— Ah, quando você ficar velha como eu, você vai ter uma ideia muito boa dessa merda. — Billy não era tipicamente um homem carinhoso, quando ele estendeu a mão e puxou-a em um abraço, era estranho e desconfortável, mas era exatamente o que ela precisava para quebrar o gelo que se formou em seu peito. Ele se afastou dela e quando seus olhos se encontraram, os dois começaram a rolar de rir.

— Vamos Angel, podemos terminar as minhas costas em outra noite, eu acho que eu tenho uma garrafa de Patron escondida na sala de design que está chamando nosso nome.

— Eu te amo, porra. — disse ela, e ela o seguiu até o líquido agradável que seria maçante sua mente, e ao quarto que iria enviar apenas sua mente para pensamentos de Edward.

**Edward agindo como cavalheiro mesmo com vontade de fazer coisinhas o/. O que será que vai rolar nessa viagem? A Bella pode ser durona mas tem sentimentos principalmente por aqueles que sempre estão ao lado dela.**

**Respondendo reviews: **

**Christye-Lupin: **Tudo de bom? Tudo de bom, de maravilhoso, de gostoso e etc. Acho que quem está mais caidinho é ele. Bjos

**Hana Haruno Sakura: **:). Bjos

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Estão definitivamente mudando. Eles não resistem um ao outro por mais que não admitam, principalmente a Bella. Bjos

**Gente, estou muito chateada. A história está tendo muita visualização mas só um pouco gente está comentando. Não é possível que a história esteja tão ruim que vocês nem querem comentar. Vamos comentar gente, não demora nada e nem faz o dedo cair.**

**Amanhã é meu aniversário! Vinte aninhos o/. Já estou me sentindo mais velha. Próximo capítulo é na quarta-feira e teremos a viagem do Edward e Bella. Bjos e até lá.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Vamos ver o que vai acontecer na viagem! **

**Capítulo 8**

A campainha tocou na hora marcada, às 12:00 em ponto. Edward ou era pontual ou ansioso, de qualquer forma Isabella gostou.

Ela abriu a porta e se surpreendeu ao ver Edward vestindo um moletom cinza do Exército e um par de jeans usados. Seu rosto estava desalinhado, que ela preferia, e usava um gorro preto com a palavra Exército na frente cobrindo seu corte de cabelo curto. Esta foi a primeira vez que ela o viu como um modelo, mas ele estava flertando com a linha sexy eu-não-tenho-que-tentar.

Ele parecia aconchegante e casual e caramba, ele parecia bem.

— Você gostaria que eu entrasse para que você possa despir-me com as mãos, em vez de seus olhos? — Edward brincou.

— Ha ha, engraçado. Vamos espertinho. — disse ela, pegando o casaco que estava no banco na entrada.

— Você está linda, por sinal. — Ela olhou para suas calças, que eram uma lavagem de jeans escuro e seus típicos sapatos de salto alto foram substituídos por um par de botas pretas até o joelho, e sim, elas também eram de saltos altos. Sua blusa era de botão simples, preta, com uma caveira cravejada de ouro e asas de anjo nas costas.

Ela não se sentia particularmente bonita hoje, especialmente depois de sua epifania emocional interna e os vários shots de Patron que ela bebeu, na noite passada, mas seu pulso acelerou-se com suas palavras.

— Hum, obrigada.

Edward esperou por Isabella no pátio em frente enquanto ela fechava a porta. Podia senti-lo atrás dela e uma parte dela queria levá-lo de volta para sua casa e despi-lo.

— Pronta? — ele perguntou quando ela guardou as chaves em sua bolsa. Ela estava pronta para uma viagem de quatro horas para visitar o túmulo de sua avó apenas para virar e dirigir quatro horas de volta? Foda não. Mas, pela primeira vez, em muito tempo, ela segurou a língua. Ela queria fazer isso por ele.

— Sim.

Edward abriu a porta do lado do passageiro de uma caminhonete preta enorme e Isabella tinha certeza que ela ia precisar de uma escadinha para chegar a ele. Ela olhou Edward, quando ele se afastou para que ela pudesse subir. Ela não esperava nada menos do que um cavalheiro como Capitão América.

— Como diabos eu subi nesta maldita coisa, na outra noite, depois que eu tinha bebido? — Ela se agarrou na alça — Oh merda... — e ergueu para dentro da cabine.

— Foi muito divertido. — ele riu, fechando a porta e correndo para o lado do motorista e deslizando para dentro.

Isabella olhou para o banco de couro cinza escuro que se estendia entre eles tornando a possibilidade de deslizar ao seu lado extremamente fácil.

— Banco comprido, né?

— Eu vejo onde sua mente está indo. — Edward ergueu os lábios aquele sorriso sexy que fazia uma covinha em sua bochecha. — Tudo a seu tempo, querida, tudo a seu tempo.

Pois bem, se ele continuasse olhando para ela assim, tudo a seu tempo se tornaria agora.

— Você nunca me disse exatamente onde estávamos indo.

Edward ligou a caminhonete, o motor rugindo tão alto, que ela sentiu que retumbava abaixo dela. — Montpelier.

— Nós estamos indo para Vermont?

— Sim, senhora. A minha cidade natal, nascido e criado. — Edward brincou com o botão da calefação quando ele saiu para estrada em frente à sua casa. — Você está aquecida o suficiente?

— Sim, eu estou bem.

Ele olhou para ela como se estivesse verificando se não tinha geada em seus cílios ou algo assim. — Basta ligá-lo para cima ou para baixo, se você precisar.

Isabella concordou. — Deve ser bom ficar a apenas quatro horas de sua família. — disse ela, tentando iniciar a conversa, o que nunca foi seu forte.

Ela geralmente nunca se importava o suficiente para querer saber nada sobre ninguém, por que ela estava começando agora ela não tinha a menor ideia, maldição.

Edward saiu do seu bairro indo em direção da rodovia. — Eu não tenho qualquer família, é só eu. — Mortos. Silêncio. Isabella sabia uma coisa ou duas sobre não ter ninguém.

— Conte-me sobre sua avó. — disse ela, tentando preencher o espaço sufocante de ar que habitava a cabine da caminhonete.

— Bem, ela me criou. Ela foi a única família que eu tive. Minha mãe ficou grávida de mim quando tinha apenas dezessete anos, sua família a deserdou por isso ela foi morar com o meu pai e minha avó.

— Uau, dezessete anos. — Isabella sabia que muitas meninas que engravidaram aos dezessete. Inferno, sua escola pode muito bem ter sido uma creche.

— Sim, minha Vovó disse que ela era uma mãe incrível. Meu pai foi incrível também. Eles morreram quando eu tinha dois anos.

Mais silêncio. Isabella nunca fui boa em condolências. Ela não era uma pessoa compassiva, ela teve o suficiente de sua própria vida para sentir pena, ela não precisava nem sequer assumir a tempestade de merda dos outros. Mas algo forte na voz de Edward, apertou em seu peito e ela não sabia como decifrá-lo. Ela estava de repente mais curiosa sobre este homem.

— Como eles morreram?

— Acidente de carro. Minha avó estava cuidando de mim, enquanto meus pais foram para o cinema. Algum idiota ultrapassou um sinal vermelho, bateu no carro do meu pai. Mamãe morreu instantaneamente, e meu pai morreu naquela noite no hospital.

— Eu sinto muito. — E ela realmente sentia. Ele sofreu uma merda mesmo.

— Não se preocupe. Não me lembro da perda. E eu tinha minha avó. Ela era uma velha senhora difícil. Ela criou o meu pai sozinha, em seguida, ficou presa, cuidando da minha bunda.

— Deve ter sido difícil pra cacete, então. — Isabella brincou.

Edward olhou para ela e sua expressão vulnerável a fez derreter. Ele estava tão junto o tempo todo, tão seguro de si. Esta pequena rachadura em sua personalidade foi refrescante.

Ele sorriu para ela. — Ela era incrível.

— Então, por que o Exército? — Isabella era a rainha das mudanças de assunto quando ele começava com conversas desconfortáveis, e ficar toda amistosa com assuntos de família empurrava seus limites.

— Minha avó não podia se dar ao luxo de me enviar para a faculdade. Eu praticava esportes na escola, mas eu não estava contando em conseguir bolsa de estudos, por isso eu me alistei logo após a formatura. Vovó ficou chateada também. — seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso com a memória que estava passando por sua cabeça naquele exato momento — Agora não posso me imaginar fazendo outra coisa. Eu amo meu trabalho e eu amo meu pelotão.

— Sim, mas o que acontece com todas as missões?

— Eu não vou fingir que elas são a cereja no topo do bolo, ou algo assim, mas se é onde eu sou necessário eu estou lá. Eu não tenho nada para perder, e meus soldados precisam de mim. Eu não estou fazendo qualquer bem em voltar aqui para os Estados Unidos. Eu tenho uma obrigação com eles lá.

Isabella não podia acreditar que ele queria voltar para o Iraque, mas deu-lhe uma sensação inquietante de orgulho. Ela não poderia envolver a cabeça, mas ela sabia que ele era um dos bons, e sabia que eles precisavam de mais homens como ele no serviço.

Ela sorriu para ele, e tinha certeza de que ele parecia tão extravagante como tinha sentido.

Caralho.

— O que? — Perguntou ele, sedutor e só estava flertando,voltando a sorrir.

Ela tirou seus os olhos dele não querendo mostrar sua admiração. — Nada. — Isabella tirou suas botas e apoiou os pés em cima do painel quando eles rumaram para a US-111*****. — Então, como é lá?

***Estrada**

— Nada que você verá por aqui. É miserável. O tempo é uma merda, a comida é ruim pra caralho, e não importa onde você dorme ou com quem você dorme, você nunca consegue realmente descansar.

— O que você faz?

— Está escrevendo um livro? — Edward brincou, embora ela tivesse a impressão de que ele estava usando brincadeiras para encobrir o fato de que ele realmente não queria falar sobre isso.

— Desculpe, estou apenas um curiosa. Você não tem que me dizer. — disse ela, e ficou surpresa com a sinceridade de suas palavras.

Ela não queria que ele falasse sobre suas missões, se ele não estivesse à vontade.

Edward suspirou e seus olhos verdes ficaram distantes quando ele fixou seu olhar na estrada. Isabella tinha certeza que ela estava certa com sua intuição e lamentou perguntar.

— Ok, está tudo bem. Eu sou um engenheiro de combate. Cada missão tem sido um pouco diferente. Vamos em missões, todos os dias, algumas podem durar algumas horas e algumas podem durar alguns dias. Pode ser uma simples missão como fazer uma patrulha, apertando a mão de civis locais e distribuindo doces para as crianças...

Isabella assistiu quando Edward tomou uma respiração profunda, aparentemente perdido em pensamentos. Seus olhos se voltaram para os dela para o mais breve dos momentos, mas foi tempo suficiente para ela ver a infinidade de emoções que passavam debaixo deles, como raiva e orgulho, dor e perda, honra e determinação, era como assistir a uma nuvem azul clara, no céu.

— E em um piscar de olhos a missão pode se transformar em invasões de casas e corpos em sacos plásticos. — Suas mãos apertaram o volante e os músculos de sua mandíbula se apertaram quando ele engoliu em seco.

Isabella lembrou do belo poema que ela tatuou em suas costas.

_E que meus irmãos caídos_

_Andem com você agora, Senhor_

Ela sabia que ele estava falando sobre eles, os três homens cujos nomes ela incorporou, para sempre, em sua carne.

— Edward. — disse ela suavemente, sem saber para onde estava indo com isso, mas ela sabia que tinha que dizer alguma coisa.

Ele desviou os olhos para ela, nunca totalmente virando a cabeça para olhar para ela, mas ainda deixá-la saber que ele estava ouvindo.

Isabella fez algo completamente fora do seu caráter, que iria chocar o inferno fora dela, e algo tão fora de sintonia com o seu acordo que ela rezou para que ela não se arrependesse mais tarde.

Desafivelando o cinto de segurança, ela deslizou pelo assento até que sua coxa ficasse pressionada contra a Edward. No instante que o corpo dela encostou nele, ela o viu fisicamente relaxar.

Ele exalou uma respiração que ele estava segurando e rolou seus ombros para a frente. Ela sabia, naquele momento, que mesmo que ela odiasse deixar uma mancha minúscula suave em seu interior, ela não iria se arrepender.

Ela agarrou sua mão direita, tirou sua mão no volante, e beijou-a dentro de sua palma. — Eu sinto muito. — ela sussurrou, e então beijou a mão de novo.

Ela soltou sua mão e, em vez de colocá-la de volta no volante, ele colocou-a nos cabelos dela e passou o polegar sobre sua bochecha.

— Obrigado. — ele sussurrou e o olhar que ele estava dando a ela era duro momentaneamente transformando em betume, e só assim ela deslizou de volta para o seu lado da caminhonete.

**~~x~~**

Edward imediatamente perdeu o calor de Isabella sentada ao lado dele. Ela não ficou lá por mais de 60 segundos, mas o toque breve deixou sensações ao longo dos lugares onde seus corpos se encontraram. Ele queria chegar a mais perto e puxá-la de volta para ele, mas ela teria ficado lá, se ela quisesse, e ela não o fez.

O resto da viagem passou em silêncio. Com o presságio pesado do passado de Edward remanescentes no ar entre eles, não havia muito a ser dito.

Antes que ele notasse Isabella encostou sua cabeça à janela com os olhos fechados e os pés apoiados no painel, ela estava dormindo.

— Eu posso sentir você olhando para mim. — disse ela, quando Edward subiu a rampa do I-89 para a saída Montpelier, algumas horas mais tarde.

— Eu pensei que você ainda estava dormindo. — As pálpebras de Isabella abriram, seus olhos castanhos piscando para a vida. — É isso? — Ela se sentou e olhou para fora da janela do passageiro quando ele se virou para o Memorial em direção ao centro. Ele estava em casa.

— Sim.

— Huh. — ela suspirou, suas palavras dando um encolher de ombros.

— Qual foi o "huh"?

Ela inclinou-se e puxou as botas. — Eu não esperava que fosse assim ... aconchegante.

— Aconchegante?

Ela revirou os olhos para ele. — Pode parar em algum lugar, eu estou prestes a fazer xixi nas calças.

— Bem, nós, definitivamente, não queremos isso. — Isabella parou no próximo posto de gasolina e dirigiu-se para a bomba. Ele observou quando Isabella pulou e graciosamente e caminhou para as portas. Como ela conseguia se mover tão rápido nos saltos altos era algo que ele não entendia, mas, com certeza, ele gostava de assistir.

Edward estava abastecendo o tanque quando Isabella apareceu do outro lado da cabine da caminhonete segurando um saco de Sour Patch Kids***** e um Snickers***** em uma mão e dois grandes refrigerantes seguros firmemente em seu outro braço.

***Marca de Jujuba. *Marca de chocolate**

— Sour Patch Kids? O que você tem, 10 anos?

— Beije minha bunda, Cullen. — ela cuspiu.

— Com prazer, querida. — Ele curvou seus lábios da maneira que ele sabia que iria ter uma reação dela, e funcionou. Isabella jogou os snickers para ele, atingindo-o no peito antes de cair em suas mãos.

— Não diga que eu nunca te dei nada. — ela sussurrou antes de pular de volta na caminhonete.

Edward balançou a cabeça e riu baixinho quando ele colocou a tampa de volta em seu tanque de gasolina. Ele entrou na cabine, Isabella enviando-lhe um olhar estreito, e ele abriu o Snickers enfiando metade na boca em uma mordida. Ele acenou com a cabeça e sorriu. — Obrigada, baby. — disse ele, com a boca cheia de nozes e chocolate, em seguida, voltou para a estrada.

Poucos minutos depois, eles estavam indo para o cemitério. Edward não tinha voltado para visitar o túmulo de sua avó desde o dia seguinte de colocá-la no caixão, o dia em que ele teve que sair para voltar a Fort Hood, onde ele estava lotado na época. Isso foi há três anos.

Ele estacionou ao lado da estrada que ia em todas as direções ao redor do cemitério. Ele respirou fundo e pegou o buquê de lírios que estava no banco de trás.

Lírios eram as flores favoritas da Vovó.

— Eu estarei de volta em alguns minutos, eu não vou demorar muito. — Ele abriu a porta e antes que ele botasse um pé para fora da caminhonete Isabella estava abrindo a porta também.

— Eu vou com você.

— Você não tem que ir.

— Eu quero. — disse ela, pulando para fora e fechando a porta antes de Edward tivesse outra chance de se opor. Ele caminhou ao redor da caminhonete e ficou na frente dela.

— Você tem certeza?

— Sim, eu quero prestar minhas homenagens à mulher que o criou. — seus olhos se detiveram e sua expressão era suave e doce, nada parecido com o jeito que ela geralmente olhava para ele — Mesmo que você seja uma dor enorme na bunda.

— Vou tomar isso como um elogio vindo de você.

— Sim é bom não se acostumar com isso. Estou em forma rara hoje em dia.

— Notei. — Ele estendeu a mão e seus dedos se prenderam com os dela. Ela olhou para suas mãos unidas e depois olhou para ele. Ele podia ver a cruz da indecisão sobre seu rosto, o enrugamento da testa entre os olhos, e ele a puxou para mais perto dele, afastando-se da caminhonete antes que ela tivesse a chance de decidir não ir.

Edward foi até o local onde estava o túmulo de sua avó, não tendo a necessidade de olhar em volta para se certificar de que ele estava na área certa. Ele podia ter ido apenas duas vezes lá, depois que ela morreu, mas esse local estava incorporado em sua memória. Ela se deitou ao lado de sua mãe e pai. As coisas tristes são sempre mais difíceis de esquecer.

Eles chegaram a uma lápide grande, Edward tinha escolhido cuidadosamente. Ela foi lindamente marmorizada em uma pedra cinza suave com uma foto de sua avó, de quando ela tinha 25 anos, gravada na frente, acima das palavras que, até agora, Edward nunca tinha visto.

_Elizabeth Cullen_

_Seu corpo encontra-se descansando debaixo do chão, sua alma está eternamente com o Senhor, e sua memória vive para sempre em nossos corações._

Edward sentiu os dedos de Isabella apertar em torno de sua mão. — Ela era bonita?

— Era sim. — Edward disse, lendo as palavras uma segunda vez. Ele soltou Isabella e se adiantou, colocando os lírios no chão congelando ao lado da pedra. — Ei, Vovó. — ele sussurrou. — Desculpe se levei tanto tempo para voltar aqui. Eu sinto sua falta. — Ele puxou um lírio do buquê, levantou-se e recuou, precisando de um pouco de distância para acalmar a queimadura na parte de trás de sua garganta.

Quem disse que ficava mais fácil com o tempo, estava errado, a morte nunca ficava mais fácil. A dor entorpece em torno de seu coração, entorpecente o local onde o falecido habita no seu peito.

Mas nunca era mais fácil. A perda ainda uma perda, uma dor física, uma dor que atinge profundamente dentro de você e sufoca sua alma, para sempre, precedendo a sua memória. Não, a morte ainda era morte, perda ainda era perda e dor ainda era dor. O tempo não muda isso.

Ele deu um pequeno passo para o lado e ficou na frente da lápide de sua mãe e de seu pai, colocando a única flor em cima.

Edward ergueu as mãos para fora na frente dele e apontou para as três sepulturas diante deles. — Esta é a minha família. — Este eram todos que já significaram alguma coisa para ele, e eles estavam todos aqui... sumidos.

Eles ficaram em silêncio juntos por uma quantidade infinita de tempo que foi medido apenas uma questão de poucos minutos, mas foi o tempo suficiente para consertar a dor que tomou conta dele desde o momento em que ele entrou no cemitério.

A atmosfera no carro quando eles deixaram o cemitério e voltaram para a cidade era pesada e mais do que um pouco dura, fazendo Edward pensar se tomou a decisão certa trazendo Isabella.

— Você tem o olhar como dela, sabe? — Suas palavras atravessaram o pequeno espaço na caminhonete.

— O que? — Edward perguntou, distraído com seus pensamentos.

— Sua avó, você tem seus olhos. — Edward se virou para olhar para ela, mas seu rosto estava olhando em direção à janela, escondendo qualquer emoção vulnerável que ela estava tendo com ele.

Edward entrou no estacionamento de um edifício de tijolo grande que foi invadido por carros. Este lugar estava lotado, como sempre.

Eles tinham a melhor pizza da cidade. Edward vinha aqui a cada semana quando era criança. Eles eram famosos por suas pizzas caseiras e cerveja. Eles tinham sua própria micro cervejaria e sua própria marca de cerveja. Era, com certeza, a melhor cerveja que Edward já tomou. Os proprietários tiveram várias ofertas para expandir a sua marca, mas eles se recusavam a vender. Se você quiser uma boa cerveja, você tem que ficar aqui.

— Que lugar é esse? — Isabella perguntou quando Edward estacionou a caminhonete.

Ele desligou o motor colocando as chaves no bolso. — Eu espero que você esteja com fome.

— Você fez isso de propósito, não foi?

— O que, me oferecer para alimentá-la? Sim, eu fiz isso de propósito. Olhe Isabella, é só pizza. Solte-se, querida.

— Mas...

— Fique na caminhonete, se quiser, mas eu vou conseguir alguma comida. — Ele saiu da caminhonete e caminhou até a porta do passageiro, abrindo para Isabella. — Você vem?

Isabella apenas revirou os olhos e saiu da caminhonete.

— Boa menina.

Isabella encarou-o com um olhar que o fez rir e se assustar com ao mesmo tempo. — Cuidado, soldado.

Eles entraram no restaurante, o ar quente misturado com o aroma de pão fresco os invadiu. — Foda-se, toda a cidade maldita está aqui ou algo assim? — Isabella perguntou, olhando ao redor do salão cheio de pessoas conversando e comendo.

— Muito bonito, vamos. — Edward levou Isabella para o restaurante, procurando uma para mesa livre, quando uma voz trovejou do outro lado da sala.

— De jeito nenhum, maldito! Edward Cullen? Edward! — virou-se para a voz a tempo de ver um cara excessivamente pequeno e redondo se aproximando com um sorriso em seu rosto.

— Fat Andy! — Edward disse, abraçando o rapaz.

— Cullen. Fala meu amigo, inferno! Eu não te vejo há séculos. Onde diabos você esteve? Última vez que soube de você estava brigando no Iraque.

— Eu ainda estou. Estou em casa em licença; Eu só vim visitar Vovó.

Andy acenou com a cabeça com um olhar, antes de voltar sua atenção para Isabella, que estava cautelosamente observando a pequena reunião.

— E onde você encontrou esta dama encantadora? — Ele perguntou, não tentando esconder seus olhos errantes, quando ele olhou Isabella de cima abaixo.

— Ela? — Edward começou, mas Isabella se aproximou de Andy e terminou a frase por ele.

— Ele não me pegou em qualquer lugar, e eu não sou dama. As pessoas realmente precisam parar com essa porra de me chamar assim. Isabella é o meu nome.

Em vez de ficar vermelho com a picada de Isabella, Andy apenas balançou a cabeça com o riso. — Oh, eu gosto dela Cullen. Firme. É melhor segura-la.

Edward encontrou os olhos de Isabella. Sim, ele estava pensando a mesma coisa.

— Vamos homem, Mike está aqui, e Tânia e Jéssica irão nos encontrar aqui mais tarde. Venha sentar-se conosco, vai ser como nos velhos tempos.

Edward esperou para ver como Isabella respondia. Ele não queria jogá-la em uma situação em que ela fosse forçada a conhecer alguns dos seus colegas do ensino médio. Ele sabia que não fazia parte dos termos do arranjo, o inferno, ele já estava feliz que ela veio com ele. Ele não queria brincar com sua sorte.

— Eu não me importo onde nos sentamos, desde que alguém me alimente, e em breve. — disse Isabella, preenchendo o silêncio constrangedor.

Andy inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

— A senhora falou. Em frente Isabella, Fat Andy vamos mostrar como a pizza, aqui em Montpelier, é feita.

Edward ficou aliviado quando Isabella apenas sorriu e os seguiu.

Antes que ele notasse, tinha se passado quase duas horas. Era impressionante que Isabella tivesse consumido perto de uma pizza inteira sozinha e estava trabalhando sua magia para arrebentar bolas seus amigos e bebendo cerveja como um homem crescido. Isso a fazia ainda mais sexy, se isso era possível.

— Eu vou precisar conseguir um barril de cerveja para levar. Sério Edward, esta porra é incrível. Billy iria enlouquecer. — disse ela, pousando o copo vazio.

— Eu disse, querida.

Isabella levantou-se, cambaleando em seus calcanhares, mas se recuperou rapidamente. — Você sabe onde jogar seus dardos?

Edward levantou-se ao lado dela e inclinou a cabeça para baixo perto de seu ouvido. — Você está pronta para começar? — Ela virou a cabeça para o lado, e estava olhando para os seus olhos, o calor de seus olhos castanhos em fumegantes tons de chocolate.

— Depende de quem está fazendo a entrega. — disse ela, insinuando coisas que Edward tinha sonhado desde que ele tocou seu corpo.

Seus olhos se turvaram e sua voz ficou baixa. — Oh, certamente serei eu.

— Então eu estou, definitivamente, mais que preparada.

— Será que vamos ter um pouco mais de cerveja e jogar dardos ou vocês dois estão pensando em ficar aqui e dar um ao outro esses olhares de sexo a noite toda?

— Foda-se, Andy. — Edward disse, sem tirar os olhos de Isabella.

Isabella desviou os olhos dele e fixou em Andy. — Cullen está aqui apenas adiando, adiando o resultado inevitável do fracasso.

Fat Andy veio e agarrou Edward no ombro. — Parece que você tem um desafio aqui, amiguinho.

— Isso eu tenho. — disse para si mesmo, enquanto observava Isabella mexendo os quadris ao ritmo do clique de seus saltos enquanto se dirigia para a parte de trás do bar e ele ficou definitivamente pronto para o desafio.

Uma rodada depois e com apenas um machucado leve em seu ego, Edward se sentou à mesa olhando essa mulher sexy com diversão completa.

— Oh, yeah! — Isabella caminhou de volta para a mesa depois de aniquilar Mike em um jogo de dardos. Ela estava ligeiramente embriagada e estava brincando como bêbada, mas era bonita como o inferno. — Quem diabos quer tentar a sua sorte contra mim agora? — Isabella foi mostrando tudo, desculpem mas vou chutar suas bundas, um por um.

— Como diabos você ficou tão boa em dardos? — Mike perguntou, olhando como uma criança que acabou de ter seu doce tirado dele.

Isabella apenas riu e balançou a cabeça para ele. — Camarada, desculpe, eu estive por aí bebendo mais cerveja, jogando dardos com homens na minha vida que eu possa contar. E ainda eu jogo dardos, toda sexta à noite com o meu melhor amigo e Billy, então eu tenho muita prática.

Mike colocou seu braço ao redor de seus ombros e puxou-a para um abraço. — Bem parece que eu estou comprando a próxima rodada. Volto já. — Assim, quando Mike soltou Isabella de seu abraço de urso, um casal de meninas entrou, uma garota em particular apontando os olhos para Isabella, obviamente, não faltando o seu abraço.

— Sou eu ou estou sentindo o fedor da Barbie aqui? — Isabella perguntou alto o suficiente para todos à sua volta para ouvirem, e Edward sabia que era sua intenção.

Mike voltou com quatro copos de cerveja entre as mãos. — Aqui vamos nós.

— Hey baby. — A loira disse andando até Mike quando ele colocou as cervejas em cima da mesa. Ela colocou os braços ao redor da cintura nunca tirando os olhos de Isabella. — Deixe isso para Jéssica esta cheio de drama essa menina.

Felizmente, Edward não achou que Isabella parecia muito incomodada por Jéssica, ela parecia divertida.

Obviamente, Jéssica pensei a mesma coisa. — O que é tão engraçado? — Jéssica perguntou quando Isabella balançou a cabeça e riu.

— Você é.

— Mike, que é isso? — Jéssica perguntou, cuspindo veneno mortal para Isabella.

— Esta é a menina de Edward.

— Eu não sou.

— Edward! — Uma voz gritou atrás de Jéssica, interrompendo Isabella. Edward estava muito familiarizado com o som de alta-frequência. Inferno, assombrava seus sonhos pelo seu ano inteiro de colegial. Isso é o que ele merecia por dormir com uma líder de torcida.

Uma loira voluptuosa foi direto com os braços enrolados ao redor de seu pescoço. Se não fosse Andy mencionar que Tânia estava vindo até aqui, ele nunca teria reconhecido seu tom de sua voz. Seu cabelo foi cortado curto e elegante até o queixo e sua figura era mais completa e com mais curvas. Ela foi um nocaute no colegial, mas agora ela estava totalmente sexy.

— Ei, Tânia. — Ele desajeitadamente abraçou de volta. Ele podia ver Isabella com o canto do olho e os lábios apertados em uma linha, segurando uma risada.

Ele estava começando a entender por que ela não tinha muitas amigas. A mulher não era fêmea.

Tânia afastou-se dele e olhou para ele como se estivesse admirando um artefato raro perdido. — Eu não acredito que você está aqui!

— Nossa, quanto tempo faz? Dois anos?

— Três.

— É tão bom ver você, eu senti sua falta.

— Você também Tânia. — ele disse suavemente. Ele olhou para Isabella, que estava apenas observando-os impassível, seu sorriso já não esgueirando para superfície.

As mulheres se sentaram em uma mesa ao lado deles e foi a vez de Edward suprimir a sua risada enquanto observava o olhar ameaçador de Isabella quando ela foi sobre seu caminho e voltou a dar seus amigos um momento difícil.

Isabella nem sequer lhes deu uma segunda olhada. Ela não levava desaforo de ninguém, e ela com certeza não ia deixar aquelas fêmeas intimidá-la também.

Edward virou a cabeça para longe da mesa a tempo de ver a figura ameaçadora de uma reforçada, babaca cabeça abrindo caminho em direção à sua mesa. — Foda-se, Andy. Alguém mais pensando em fazer uma aparição que eu deveria saber? — Edward perguntou entre dentes quando ele fez contato visual com James Muller, um pedaço ambulante de merda que tratava as mulheres como prostitutas baratas.

Edward e James tiveram alguns desentendimentos na escola. O cara era uma notícia ruim e Edward nunca teve muita tolerância com homem sem vergonha.

James era o cúmulo de um mulherengo.

Os olhos de James arrastaram de Edward para Isabella e viu quando seus lábios lentamente levantaram nos cantos. Edward imediatamente se aproximou dela. Ele sabia que Isabella não daria atenção a aquele pedaço de merda, mas isso não queria dizer que James não fosse tentar.

Isabella poderia, obviamente, cuidar de si própria e ele sabia muito bem que ela nunca iria se apaixonar por seu ato desprezível, mas ele não poderia impedir o impulso que o varreu quando James aproximou deles. Ele deu o passo final que o separava de Isabella e agarrou a mão dela. Ele moveu os olhos sobre a dela, sabendo que sua pequena demonstração pública de afeto a enervaria, mas ela não o chamou de idiota ou atacou, ou cuspiu alguns "foda-se". Ela ofereceu-lhe um leve sorriso, e foi fodidamente bonito.

— Parece que escolhi a noite perfeita para sair e comer uma pizza. — disse James, quando ele se aproximou da mesa. Tânia e Jéssica olharam Edward com suspeita, eles obviamente se lembraram de como ele se sentia sobre James.

— James. — Edward disse calmamente, de maneira uniforme, mas uma ameaça pairando na única palavra que saía seus lábios.

— Bem, se não é menino do Exército. — James respondeu, e Edward sentiu a mão de Isabella apertar a sua e ele sabia que ela estava mordendo a língua.

James lentamente e propositadamente lambeu seus lábios enquanto ele acenou com a cabeça para Isabella. — Hey. — ele disse com o que Edward assumiu que James estava fazendo uma saudação suave. Mal sabia James exatamente o tipo de mulher que ele estava pressionando.

Isabella riu da tentativa de James, em que diabos ele estava tentando, e era um som baixo e sedutor. Então, só assim, ela desviou e bateu os olhos para James fazendo-o piscar de surpresa. — Ei, seu porra. — ela cuspiu.

Todos os olhos brilharam de surpresa para Isabella. Não foram muitas mulheres tiveram a coragem de falar com James assim, mas muitas mulheres não eram como Isabella.

James acenou com a cabeça para cima e para baixo com aprovação. — Ah, sexy e tagarela, eu gosto.

Edward colocou Isabella ligeiramente atrás dele mantendo a mão firmemente na sua. Edward se esforçou, ele estava fazendo tudo para não enfiar a mão nesse idiota e Isabella era sua pequena.

Ele rangeu os dentes. — É bom recuar, James.

— Eu preciso recuar? — James riu, e o som percorreu as orelhas de Edward como unhas em um quadro-negro. — O que você está fazendo com um pedaço pequeno doce de bunda como ela de qualquer maneira? — ele ergueu as mãos para fora na frente dele, apontando para Isabella — Esta menina má precisa de um homem que possa lidar com ela.

Edward inclinou a cabeça no nível pescoço e balançou mais quando ele sentiu o corpo tenso de Isabella atrás dele. Em um rápido movimento gracioso, Edward enfiou a mão de Isabella e cronometrando um soco na mandíbula de James girando-o no chão. Edward se inclinou sobre ele e agarrou a frente de sua camisa, levantando a cabeça James um pouco fora do chão.

Inclinando-se perto para ficar cara a cara com ele, Edward sussurrou tão somente para James poder ouvir, — Primeiro de tudo, você precisa prestar atenção a sua boca, porra. Segundo, esse pedaço pequeno doce de menina má como você gosta de chamá-la, é minha. — Edward balançou seu punho para trás ao redor e conectado com o rosto de James novamente, baixando a cabeça para trás para o chão duro.

Edward levantou-se mantendo-se de costas para Isabella e seus amigos. Ele não tinha nenhum direito sobre Isabella, ela não era sua e ele estava com medo de ver o que estava esperando por ele em seus olhos...

Ele ficou agradavelmente surpreso quando ele se virou e viu a mão içada em seu quadril e um sorriso se formando em seus lábios. Ela surpreendeu novamente quando ela pegou sua bolsa e saiu da mesa para pegar sua mão.

Edward olhou-a, do alto de sua adrenalina ainda nadando em sua cabeça.

Finalmente, ele se inclinou e sussurrou:

— Pronta para ir?

Ela olhou para ele através de seus cílios e ela não disse uma palavra, apenas piscou. Isso foi tudo o que precisou para ele puxar ela pelo bar e até estacionamento. Nenhum deles disse nada até que eles estavam na caminhonete e no rumo para a estrada.

Isabella se inclinou para trás contra o assento.

— Tem certeza que você está bem para dirigir? Eu, pelo menos, estava gostando da cerveja um pouco demais. Eu vou ter que fazer viagens mensais até aqui agora graças a você.

— Não venha sem mim.

— Por quê?

— Só não o faça. James não é conhecido por sua capacidade receber uma indireta de uma mulher e depois do que aconteceu lá atrás, ele estaria muito ansioso para tentar alguma coisa com você. Então, não venha aqui sem mim.

— Ele poderia tentar tudo o que ele quiser, mas...

— Isabella, por favor. — Edward conhecia a reputação de James era baseada muito mais do que apenas rumores, e o pensamento de James estar perto de Isabella foi o suficiente para fazê-lo ver vermelho.

— Tudo bem. Eu só estava brincando de qualquer maneira. Eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de dirigir quatro horas para tomar uma cerveja.

Edward suspirou e seu corpo relaxou quando a névoa carmesim limpou a sua visão. — Eu sinto muito por agarrar você ali atrás. — Isso não era verdade. Ele não estava arrependido. Ele nunca se desculpava por ter agarrado uma mulher se ela assim deixasse.

— Eu posso reconhecer um jogo de testosterona, quando vejo um. Sem problema. — Ela piscou e ele sabia que ela só fez isso para que Edward pudesse enviar sua mensagem para James. Quem ele estava enganando? Isabella teria gostado de atacar aquele pedaço de merda, ele sabia que ela estava se segurando.

Ela estava jogando com ele.

Uma punhalada no peito disparava como uma centena de pequenos punhais. Ela não se deixou agarrar e puxá-la para o seu lado, porque ela queria ele, ela estava apenas brincando.

— Gancho agradável de direita, por sinal. Muito quente, eu posso afirmar. — Isabella disse, escorregando para fora de suas botas. Edward sorriu e piscou para ela, afastando sua confusão mental.

— Puta merda, já são 9:00, quanto tempo ficamos aqui? — Isabella murmurou.

Edward riu como suas palavras arrastada.

Normalmente as meninas bêbadas deixavam Edward muito irritado, mas com Isabella, era bastante divertido. — Quase quatro horas.

— Bem merda. Você não me respondeu. Você está bem para dirigir?

— Sim, querida, eu só tomei três cervejas e precisa muito mais do que isso para me afetar.

— Ok, bom, porque eu só vou colocar minha cabeça aqui. — ela soltou o cinto de segurança e colocou a cabeça para baixo no banco, no colo de Edward. — E eu vou tirar um cochilo — Ele ergueu a mão e passou os dedos pelo cabelo.

— Faça isso, querida.

— Mmm — ela gemeu, fechando os olhos e esticando as pernas no banco de modo que ela estava enrolada em uma bola ao lado dele. Sua blusa levantou quando ela colocou os braços sob a cabeça e a pele suave e doce de seu lado estava fazendo uma aparição, mostrando sua tatuagem delicada que viajava para o lado de seu corpo. Ele queria passar seus dedos para baixo para acariciar a carne macia, mas ele não o fez. Ele manteve seus dedos acariciando seus cabelo, esfregando sua têmpora com o polegar. Ela suspirou e se encolheu ainda mais para perto dele com pequenos gemidos de satisfação saindo de seus lábios.

— Isso não faz parte do nosso acordo, mas eu vou deixar passar. — disse ela, e Edward decidiu tocá-la assim, fazendo-a suspirar e gemer, e fazendo o corpo relaxar sob as pontas dos dedos, foi ainda melhor.

**Uau! Edward é bem possessivo hein? Ele está ficando cada vez mais caidinho! Alguém além de mim achou sexy ele defendendo a Bella?**

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**Christye-Lupin: **Obrigada pelo parabéns. Enfim, Edward malhando deve ser uma visão do paraíso o/. Bjos

**Bmasen: **Bem-vinda! Espero que tenha aproveitado sua viagem e volte aqui sempre para comentar. Fico feliz que esteja gostando da história. Obrigada pelo parabéns. Bjos

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Eu sempre morro de rir com seus comentários. Obrigada pelo parabéns e pode deixar que vou dar meu máximo para sempre escolher Edwards quentes e maravilhosos! Se você não gosta do Jacob, aposto que está xingando muito o James. Billy é como um pai para ela. Também quero um desses pra mim! Quando você achar um desses, me avisa que vou correndo procurar um pra mim onde você encontrou o seu. Bjos

**DaysCullenB.S: **Obrigada Best pelo parabéns! Felicidades e anos de vida pra todos nós! Edward é o que está mais caidinho. Bjos

**Portuguesinha: **Bem-vinda! Que bom que gostou! Bjos

**Guest: **Bem-vinda! Que bom que esteja gostando e espero que comente sempre por aqui. Bjos

**Domingo tem mais! Bjos e até lá.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Vamos acompanhar mais um capítulo? Cenas hot vindo por aí!**

**Capítulo 9**

Isabella acordou quando a caminhonete fez uma parada. Ela manteve os olhos fechados, desejando que eles ainda estivessem dirigindo de modo que ela não teria que se mover. Ela sentiu uma mão correr por cima de sua cabeça, no pescoço dela e suavemente a empurrando até que seus olhos se abriram.

— Hey. — Edward sussurrou. Ele esfregou a mão suavemente sobre suas costas e ela ficou por um segundo a mais saboreando a aspereza da ponta dos dedos no tecido translúcido de sua blusa. As duas texturas causaram um atrito e sentimentos incríveis.

— Desculpe a acordar, mas você está em casa. — Isabella gemeu quando ela se levantou, fazendo a mão Edward de cair para o lado. — Eu não posso acreditar que eu dormi o caminho todo. Desculpe, eu não sou muito boa parceira de viagem. — Ela bocejou e se abaixou para pegar suas botas, nem mesmo se preocupando em calçá-las.

— Não se preocupe com isso. Venha, vamos levá-la para a cama, pau- d'água.

— Oh, o que, vá se foder. Eu não bebi tanto assim.

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas tentando saber o significava "muito".

Isabella franziu a testa. — Sim, você está certo.

Edward apenas riu e saiu da caminhonete andando para abrir a porta para ela.

Ela pulou para fora e caminhou até a porta da frente vasculhando em sua bolsa procurando suas chaves quando Edward chegou ao lado dela. — Droga.

— O que?

— Acho que deixei meu telefone no porta-copo em sua caminhonete. Eu não vejo isso na minha bolsa. — disse ela, abrindo a porta.

— Eu vou verificar.

Edward virou-se e correu de volta para a caminhonete e Isabella empurrou a porta. O ar quente dentro da casa bateu em seu corpo frio, quando ela entrou. Ela deixou cair sua bolsa e botas ao lado porta e foi direto para seu quarto. Ela queria tirar suas roupas e seus suores para que ela pudesse se enrolar na cama e desmaiar. Por alguma razão desconhecida, viagens de carro a deixavam exausta, aparentemente, até mesmo se ela dormisse todo o maldito tempo.

Isabella tirou as calças de brim, saindo delas e chutando para o lado quando ouviu a porta da frente ser fechada. — Sirva-se do quiser. — ela gritou para Edward. — Eu já vou até aí. — Ela desabotoou a blusa deixando-a cair no chão e suspirou quando sentiu o mais leve traço de toques sobre suas costas.

Ela congelou deixando cada nervo em fogo quando os dedos de Edward traçaram as linhas de sua tatuagem. A suavidade de seu toque era tão leve, tão cuidadoso, era como se ela estivesse sentindo a pressão de luz de uma agulha de tinta pressionando em sua pele. Era como se ele fosse tatuar seu corpo mais uma vez com a ponta de seu dedo, e o sentimento era viciante. Ela queria mais, e ela queria sentir isso em todos os lugares.

Seus lábios desceram, se fechando em seu ombro, pressionando beijos leves em sua pele agora aquecida. Sua mão foi gentilmente descendo o braço, agora seguindo as instruções das tatuagens escorrendo do ombro até o cotovelo, enviando arrepios em cascata em todas as direções. Seu corpo estava pressionado contra as costas dela e ela podia sentir seu peito nu quente contra ela.

Foi difícil e convidativo e ela saudou a sensação de seu peso esmagado contra dela, e do seu estômago em suas costas. Seus lábios, lentamente, encontraram o seu pescoço, acariciando até chegar lá, beijando e lambendo sua pele macia ao longo do caminho. Isabella inclinou a cabeça para o lado, para que ele descansasse em seu ombro. Ele correu as duas mãos para baixo os braços parando quando ele fazia cócegas nas palmas das mãos, e então ele entrelaçou os dedos com os dela, continuando a causar chamas em sua pele. A maneira como ele a tocou foi tão sincera que fez sentir uma dor no coração como se estivesse quebrando em mil pedaços, ao mesmo tempo colando tudo novamente.

Ela apertou-lhe as mãos virando a cabeça um pouco mais para o lado. Ele levantou a cabeça do pescoço e os olhos intoxicados nos dela. Eles estavam inundados com a necessidade primitiva, de fome intensa, necessidade essa que a aterrorizava.

Edward baixou uma das mãos de Isabella e girou em torno dela, puxando o corpo dela contra o seu. — Eu estava morrendo de vontade de tocar você o dia todo. — ele sussurrou, arrastando um dedo por sua espinha. O toque era tão leve, a sensação quase insuportável.

Quando chegou a alça do sutiã, ele desabotoou em um simples toque. Ele lentamente empurrou as alças pelos ombros, como se estivesse saboreando cada centímetro quando ele caiu pelos braços, antes de deixá-lo cair no chão.

— Eu vou te beijar agora, ok? — Sua voz era calma e baixa, como se ele não soubesse qual a resposta que iria obter.

Isabella apenas assentiu como uma idiota. Ele a tinha em um transe.

Suas mãos e seus olhos a trancaram em uma intimidade que a deixou petrificada, mas ainda assim ela o queria mais do que ela já quis alguma coisa. Ela o queria, mais do que ela jamais quis alguém.

— Você tem certeza? — Ele perguntou cuidadosamente, seus lábios apenas um sopro de distância de se conectar ao dela.

Por que ele estava perguntando se ela tinha certeza? Ele nunca pediu sua permissão antes. Mas, mesmo quando a questão passou por sua mente, ela tinha a resposta. Isto era diferente, ele sabia e ela sabia disso.

Parecia diferente.

Ele permaneceu imóvel, a boca pairando sobre a dela, seus dedos massageando os nós dos dedos suavemente quando ele manteve uma pressão em sua mão. Ele segurou seu queixo e segurou a cabeça firmemente quando ele levantou seu olhar para os olhos dela.

— Isabella? — ele perguntou, com os olhos formando nuvens como uma tempestade mortal alcançando o horizonte.

Vendo-o tão gentil com ela, tão preocupado, era quase demais para suportar, mas independentemente disso, ela só tinha este homem por mais alguns dias, e ela não iria desperdiçar os toques suaves e olhares íntimos. Não, ela estava querendo apenas sentir; assim como ele disse para ela no Dia dos Namorados.

Apenas sinta, e agora ela só queria senti-lo contra ela, sobre ela, dentro dela, tudo isso.

— Eu tenho certeza. — disse ela, e antes da palavra terminar de soar entre eles, ele a beijou.

Seus lábios eram macios e fácil, como nenhum beijo que ela já havia compartilhado com ele. Ele era poderoso , avassalador , possessivo. Sua boca se moveu sobre a dela com um propósito, lenta e cuidadosamente gotejando tudo o que tinha dentro dela, como se estivesse dando a ela um pedaço dele, e ela de bom grado aceitou.

Suas mãos arrastaram até seu peito nu e enroscou em torno do seu pescoço.

Ele gemeu em sua boca quando ela apertou as unhas em sua carne, trazendo-o para mais perto dela.

Edward passou os braços em volta da cintura e levantou os pés do chão, levando-a para sua cama. Ele lentamente baixou, jamais tirando sua boca da dela.

Quando ele finalmente puxou seus lábios para longe, viu-o enquanto ele se inclinou sobre ela, puxando sua calcinha de rendas por suas pernas, e ao longo de seus tornozelos, soltando-as para o chão com o resto de sua roupa.

Ela inclinou-se sobre os cotovelos para que ela pudesse ver o comprimento dele , quando ele se levantou e tirou as calça jeans e as cuecas boxers.

— Deus, você é perfeita. — disse ele, avançando os olhos para cima de seu corpo.

Ela poderia definitivamente dizer a mesma coisa sobre ele.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Edward cuidadosamente colocou um preservativo e subiu na cama, pairando entre suas pernas.

Ela precisava de sua boca na dela, ela precisava prová-lo, se perder em seu toque, porque se perder em seu olhar seria muito perigoso. Ela pressionou seus lábios nos dele e esperou ele retribuir. Levou um simples piscar de olhos, mas então ele a beijou. Ele beijou-a como se fosse a primeira vez, com fome e apaixonado, despejando nada, exceto um desejo cru. Mas ele também beijou com tanta saudade que sentia como se fosse a última vez, intenso e desesperado.

Todas as emoções conflitantes foram batendo contra o coração já conturbado de Isabella, criando hematomas para depois curá-la, apenas para repetir a tortura novamente, e ela não sabia se podia lidar com isso.

Era como se Edward lesse sua mente, era como se ele soubesse, exatamente, o que ela precisava para enterrar os pensamentos, para afogar os sentimentos que estavam rastejando seu caminho para a superfície. Ele enfiou a mão por baixo dela e rolou de costas puxando-a para cima dele. Sua ereção estava contra a sua bunda e Edward agarrou seus quadris, levantando-a e rolando-a de volta até que ela o sentiu debaixo dela. Ela abaixou-se lentamente, sentindo centímetro por centímetro delicioso dele quando ele encheu seu corpo, esticando-a em torno dele.

— Deus, baby. — disse ele, cavando seus dedos em suas coxas enquanto ela afundava todo o caminho em cima dele. — Venha aqui. — Ele emaranhou os dedos em seu cabelo e puxando-a para baixo em cima dele. O peito dela caiu em cima dele, cada parte de seu corpo em contato com ele. Ela balançou lentamente deixando deslizar o comprimento quase completamente fora dela antes que ela revirasse os quadris para frente, engolindo-o profundamente dentro dela. Seus lábios esmagaram os dela, seus dentes beliscando seu lábio inferior e sua língua passando através dela suavemente. Suas mãos percorriam sua cintura, costas, seios e todo o resto do seu corpo. Ele a estava explorando com tanta ternura que fez a pele formigar com picadas e disparos de prazer que irradiavam para fora de seu corpo, acumulando onde os corpos estavam mais conectados.

Em um movimento tão rápido que ela não conseguiu registrar, Edward puxou seu corpo debaixo do dele. Ele ainda estava dentro dela e seu corpo assumiu o balanço.

Isabella enganchou os pés em torno de suas panturrilhas, para que ela pudesse mexer seus quadris e responder a cada impulso dele.

Seu grande corpo estava a pressionando contra o colchão enquanto seus lábios continuaram movendo contra os dela deixando-a tonta enquanto ela lutava para puxar o ar em seus pulmões, mas sendo tão consumida por Edward que ela ficou sem fôlego, era uma sensação que a surpreendeu completamente.

Quando seus quadris se moviam lentamente em círculos, um prazer e um formigamento começou a construir e construir entre suas coxas. Edward parecia notar seu corpo acelerado e tremendo e ele lentamente começou a pegar sua velocidade, mas ele permaneceu completamente suave. Cada impulso mandou mais até que ela não podia segurar. E então ela soltou. Ela soltou sua mente e seu corpo e ela sentiu, e foi incrível.

Os lábios perfeitos de Edward suavemente acariciaram sua boca quando um espasmo delicioso percorreu seu núcleo. Ela gemeu em sua boca causando um gemido sexy em resposta ao sentir o prazer de Edward bombeando para ela.

Ele acalmou dentro dela e plantou beijos leves suaves nos lábios, mandíbula e pescoço.

— Isso foi incrível. — Isabella disse sem fôlego quando Edward continuou a cuidar de sua pele sensível.

— Isso foi. — ele sussurrou, e ela podia sentir-lhe o sorriso contra o lado de seu pescoço.

Edward rolou de cima dela e puxou-a em seus braços. Ela quase hesitou, mas não o fez. Ela estava exausta, seu corpo ainda estava em uma espiral de sensações, e ela simplesmente não tinha uma porra de energia para protestar, merda.

Sim, isso é o que ela dizia a si mesma.

Foi melhor do que admitir que o sentimento de estar em seus braços fortes, a fazia se sentir melhor do que qualquer outra coisa tinha a feito realmente sentir há muito tempo.

**~~x~~**

A mente sonolenta de Edward, lentamente recuou para o território da manhã, acordando quando o sol se arrastou através das janelas, mas ele não estava pronto para abrir os olhos. Ele respirou fundo e apertou os braços em torno de Isabella. Ela ainda estava em volta dele, seus membros se defrontando com sua pele nua. Ela era tão leve e macia, e ela era realmente doce enquanto estava dormindo, algo que só seria verdade sobre essa mulher enquanto ela estivesse dormindo.

Ele cuidadosamente tirou o corpo debaixo dela, tentando não acordá-la quando ele saiu da cama. Ele olhou para ela, sua pele de marfim cremosa coberta de arte colorida, com o cabelo castanho derramando em torno de sua cabeça sobre o travesseiro, os lábios carnudos dela se separaram ligeiramente, seus longos cílios alcançando o topo de suas bochechas. Ela era incrivelmente bonita.

Edward calmamente entrou no banheiro e ligou o chuveiro. Quando ele deu um passo seus olhos imediatamente viram uma lata contendo sabonete para homem, creme de barbear, uma navalha e isso o irritou.

Ele quase esqueceu que Isabella havia compartilhado sua vida com alguém, em um momento no tempo, que ela não estava com medo do amor e de tudo que vinha junto com ele.

Pela primeira vez, Edward pensou como seria ter essa mulher todos os dias, para sempre. Ele pensou como seria dormir ao seu lado todas as noites, fazer amor com ela a qualquer momento que ela quisesse, esfregar seus pés e beijar seu pescoço e, pela primeira vez desde que ele tinha entrado no exército, ele queria ficar. Será que ele ainda queria estar com seus homens? Absolutamente. Mas, pela primeira vez, algo importava mais para ele do que a missão.

Ele não queria sair, ele não queria deixar Isabella. Ele finalmente entendeu o quanto, e foi pior do que ele jamais poderia ter imaginado.

Edward desligou o chuveiro uma vez que a água não estava mais quente. Ele rapidamente vestiu suas roupas e saiu do quarto agora vazio.

Quando ele virou a esquina do corredor, viu Isabella de pé na cozinha fazendo café da manhã. Ela estava usando um top minúsculo e calcinha com estampa de leopardo. Ele sabia que eles eram chamados de shorts de menino, mas eles com certeza não se pareciam com nada que um rapaz usaria. Eles mal cobriam sua bunda, não que ele estivesse reclamando, e eles estavam embaixo de seus quadris e não demoraria muito para ele para empurrá-los para baixo, faltava apenas um pouco e ele poderia... — Panquecas?

Isabella perguntou, encontrando seus olhos quando ele se sentava no bar. Ela pulava ao redor do balcão e parou bem ao lado dele, servindo um monte de panquecas. — Sim, senhora. — Ele agarrou-a pela cintura e puxou-a para o seu colo e deu um rápido beijo em seu pescoço. Ela sentiu um pouco desconfortável, quando ele foi forçado para que ele a deixasse ir, e um sentimento de naufrágio assumiu seu estômago.

— Então, o que está na agenda de hoje? — Ele perguntou, passou manteiga de amendoim em sua pilha de panquecas, deixando de lado os sentimentos que com certeza lhe tirariam a placa de homem.

— Bem, eu tenho uma agenda cheia na loja e então eu tenho que companhar Alice para beber mais tarde, e você?

— Eu tenho alguma merda para cuidar de trabalho antes de voltar para a caixa de areia. — O brilho sobre os olhos de Isabella foi breve e ele não teve a chance de descobrir, o que era, antes deles endurecerem novamente.

Mais dois dias, ele só tinha mais dois dias com ela.

— Bem, se ajudar em alguma coisa. Eu vou pular no chuveiro e me preparar para o trabalho. Vou ligar amanhã? — Quando os papéis reverteram? Quando, de repente, foi o único a se tornar apressado pela manhã?

— Sim. — disse ele antes de empurrar a boca cheia de panquecas. Ele sorriu e piscou o olho em sua direção, mas não encontrou seus olhos. Ele tinha medo que eles diriam que ele sabia muito bem que seria, era apenas sexo.

Só que agora, era muito mais do que isso.

**As coisas estão mudando e sentimentos estão nascendo.**

**Respondendo os reviews: **

**Bmasen: **Pra mim também é raro gostar de algum personagem chamado James, o pessoal geralmente coloca ele como vilão. Edward está amolecendo mas será que a Bella também está? Bjos

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Pode deixar que vou ficar atenta caso aparece algum lindão por aqui. Você é de onde flor? Também adoro o Edward possessivo, pena que ele pensou que ela estava fazendo aquilo porque gostava dele mas ela só estava jogando com ele. Bjos

**Bah83: **Hey sumida! Senti saudade dos seus reviews hilários! Claro que o Edward é gostoso, só escolho o melhor para vocês. Espero que você tenha aproveitado muito as suas férias e tenha conhecido muitos gatinhos. Obrigado pelos parabéns! Bjos

**Quarta-feira tem mais e se preparem porque tem momento tenso vindo aí! Leitoras fantasmas, eu gostaria muito que vocês fizessem uma aparição por aqui. Bjos e até lá**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hoje nosso lindo soldado vai decepcinar nossa tatuadora. Prontas pro capítulo?**

**Capítulo 10**

Após um longo dia tatuando infelizes tatuagens na bunda de um povo, que mais do que provavelmente em menos de um ano iriam tirar a tatuagem à laser, Isabella estava cansada, com fome e pronta para a cama. Mas ela disse a Alice que a encontraria para o jantar e uma bebida e diabos, quem ela estava enganando? Ela nunca recusava comida e bebidas.

Ela enfiou seu queixo e nariz para baixo em seu cachecol de lã enquanto caminhava do estacionamento para Sidelines Bar e Grill. Estava começando a nevar, ela teve que estacionar no lado de fora bum-fucked Egypt*****, e ela tremia com o frio em seu nariz, e as pontas dos dedos. Sidelines estava sempre lotado e era especialmente movimentado nas noites de quarta- feira, quando eles tinham suas ofertas do Dia do Corcunda*****, onde a cerveja nacional era mais barata. O bar estava cheio de soldados e todas as outras formas de idiotas. Seria muito melhor ela ter se enfiado num buraco do que naquele bar, balcão preto cheio de homens bêbados motociclistas e velhos pervertidos, mas Alice escolheu o lugar.

*** Bum-fucked Egypt – Termo usado para descrever qualquer meio-meio-do-nada, área do sertão,especialmente aquela que é uma longa distância **

***Nos EUA, algumas pessoas se referem a quarta feira como dia de corcunda, pois a quarta fica no meio da semana de trabalho, como uma "corcunda" que devem superar a fim de chegar mais perto do fim de semana. **

Pelo menos têm bons hambúrgueres.

Quando Isabella abriu a porta e entrou, ela estava cercada com o aroma de pizza e hambúrgueres e o cheiro fez imediatamente retumbar seu estômago. O bar estava repleto de pessoas e todas as mesas estavam ocupadas. Isabella esperava como o inferno que Alice já tivesse uma mesa, porque ela não queria ficar mais do que o necessário.

Assim quando sua cabeça estava navegando de um lado para o outro procurando, Alice entrou em sua linha de visão e veio caminhando em sua direção.

— Vamos lá, vamos embora. — disse Alice quando ela chegou perto de Isabella.

— O quê? Eu acabei de chegar aqui, que inferno?

— Bem, eu estou no clima para comida mexicana e margaritas e este lugar é muito ocupado, então vamos embora. — O desespero urgente na voz de Alice fez Isabella parar como se ela fosse um peso morto de tijolos.

Ela estreitou os olhos e colocou as mãos nos quadris. — Alice, não brinca comigo. O que há?

— Nada. — Alice mentiu, mas ela era uma mentirosa completamente horrível assim Isabella viu através dela. Se Alice estava mentindo para ela, então ela tinha uma razão, e Isabella ia descobrir o que era.

— Saia do caminho, Ali. — Isabella disse, empurrando Alice e passando, movendo-se para fora da área de entrada e chegando até o bar, onde todas as mesas estavam. Ela nem precisou olhar ao redor por mais de uma respiração.

Sentado no outro lado da sala estava Edward. Ela iria reconhecer aquele cabelo acobreado de menino certinho, imitador de Capitão América até sem óculos de visão noturna. Era ele, e ele estava com uma mulher, uma maldita loira, pelo amor de Deus. Claro, ela tinha que ser bonita também. Sorriso grande, cintura fina, olhos redondos que eram provavelmente azuis, e é claro que ela tinha seios grandes que as meninas pagam milhares de dólares para ter. Isabella estava disposta a apostar sua teta esquerda que eles eram reais. Caralho. É claro que ela se parecia com seu tipo também.

Calças de brim confortável e uma blusa de cor creme com um lenço longo e fino enrolado em seu pescoço. Ela era simplesmente tão modelo quanto ele era.

A loira estava sentada malditamente perto de Edward e ela tinha a mão colocada sobre seu peito. Ela estava rindo e ele estava sorrindo para ela, e era evidente que eles estavam tendo uma boa conversa. Eles, obviamente, tinham uma relação íntima também.

Isabella poderia afirmar isso pelo jeito fácil que ele segurava a mão dela, e a maneira com as pernas em direção ao seu corpo, e da forma como ela se inclinou para ele enquanto falava.

— Isabella, vamos — disse Alice, vindo por trás dela.

Era como se o som do nome de Isabella que saiu da boca de Alice fisicamente batesse na nos ouvidos Edward. Seu sorriso caiu quando seus olhos fixaram em Isabella e ele imediatamente se levantou, a preocupação gravada em cada plano de seu rosto.

Ele começou a andar para ela, mas Isabella imobilizou-o com um olhar que mataria um atirador de elite. Ele parou seus passos, uma vez movendo seus tempestuosos olhos verdes para ela.

— Foda-se soldado. — ela assobiou.

Alice enrolou o braço em Isabella e a puxou com força, Isabella tinha os pés cimentados no local. — Vamos, vamos.

— É. Vamos. — Ela desviou os olhos do olhar torturado que estava olhando para ele, e virou-se e saiu.

**~~x~~**

Edward sabia que isso parecia ruim. Quando Rosalie ligou esta tarde querendo jantar antes que ele voltasse para o Iraque, ele deveria ter dito não.

Ele não queria jantar com Rosalie, ele queria ficar com o Isabella, mas Rosalie era uma velha amiga.

Ela era uma menina doce e jantar com ela era melhor do que ficar em casa sozinho.

A última coisa que ele queria fazer, era magoar Isabella. Quando ele olhou para cima e a viu olhando para ele foi como seu mundo tivesse ficado plano e ele estava deslizando para fora da borda.

Ele a tinha decepcionado. Ela estava pensando que ele tinha feito algo errado e que não a amava. Ele tinha que falar com ela.

Ela precisava entender.

Edward voltou para Rosalie que ainda estava sentada à mesa e ele deu- lhe um sorriso fraco e encolheu os ombros. — Sinto muito, Rose. Eu tenho que ir.

Rosalie levantou-se e sorriu para ele, com os olhos cheios de compreensão. Ela deu um beijo em sua bochecha. — Vá buscá-la.

— Você é sensacional Rose.

— Eu sei, eu sei.

Edward se inclinou e beijou-a no alto de sua cabeça. — Obrigado. — ele disse, colocando uma nota de 50 dólares sobre a mesa para pagar o jantar, e então ele se virou e se saiu depois de Isabella.

Ele puxou o telefone do bolso e discou o número dela enquanto caminhava para sua caminhonete. Ele ficou surpreso quando ela respondeu antes que o primeiro sinal tivesse terminado.

Ele estava totalmente preparado para deixar um incontável número de mensagens de voz e se arriscar como um perseguidor, dirigindo perto de sua casa e na loja de tatuagem e em qualquer outro lugar, ele pensou que ela poderia estar.

— Edward não. — disse ela, antes de quaisquer outras palavras fossem ditas entre eles. — Você não tem nada para me explicar. Você não fez nada de errado. — Suas palavras eram surpreendentemente calmas e uniformes.

— Isabella, ela...

— Nós não estamos juntos, Edward. Você não é meu. Era apenas sexo lembra-se? Nada fofo, apenas sexo. Está tudo bem. — Suas palavras podiam ter dito que ela estava bem, mas a voz dela disse o contrário e a ideia de que ele realmente a machucou foi pior do que o pensamento dela não se importar. Ele precisava vê-la, ele precisava para esclarecer esse mal-entendido.

Ele precisava fazer as coisas direito entre eles. Ele tinha apenas mais um dia.

— Eu estou chegando.

— O diabos que você está. — ela cuspiu. Agora era a Isabella que ele conhecia e estava feliz em ouvir o fogo de volta em sua voz. — Olha Soldado, foi divertido, mas eu estou fora. Você me deixará em dois dias de qualquer maneira. Vamos apenas acabar com nosso pequeno acordo da noite passada.

— Isabella. — ele tentou de novo, mas suas palavras foram interrompidas.

— Fique seguro. — ela sussurrou, e então a linha ficou muda.

**~~x~~**

Isabella ainda estava no estacionamento sentada no carro de Alice, quando Edward tinha chamado. Ela observou-o enquanto ele correu para sua caminhonete e entrou. Ela observou quando seu rosto caiu quando ela lhe disse que ela estava bem, e ela observou quando seu corpo caiu contra a parte de trás de seu assento, quando ela desligou. Foi tudo muito foda, muito.

Ela não queria esse drama e ela não queria ter este sentimento. A sensação de que ela foi traída mais uma vez, mas ela não tinha sido traída, Edward não fez nada de errado. Ela que cometeu o erro de se envolver, de deixar que ontem à noite se tornasse algo que não era. Não, Edward não estava errado, ela estava errada. Ele a estava deixando depois de amanhã e ela se tornaria uma garota com quem ele dormiu no Dia dos Namorados. Agora ela odiava esse feriado da porra ainda mais.

Alice virou-se em seu assento para enfrentar Isabella. — Você está bem? — Sua voz era cuidadosa e Isabella odiava isso.

— Sim, por que não eu estaria bem?

— Bem, hum, vamos ver. Talvez porque você acabou de ver o cara que você estava dormindo num encontro com outra mulher, e talvez porque outro homem ferrou ainda mais você.

— Apontar o óbvio, porra, por que não, né? — Isabella puxou uma respiração profunda de ar frio em seus pulmões e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

— Eu estou bem. Será que ele pensa que é ruim vê-lo em um encontro com a loira? Sim, eu teria que estar morta por dentro para dizer que não me irritei. Mas ele pode namorar, foda-se, com quem ele quiser. Ele não é meu, e ele nunca iria ser.

— Mas você quer que ele seja?

Isabella riu. — Não. Ele é sexy e divertido, mas era uma dor na minha bunda e um soldado, menino formal. Não é o meu tipo. Era apenas sexo.

Alice olhou para ela não convencida, mas ela sabia melhor do ninguém como empurrar o problema.

— Certo, bem, onde agora?

Isabella olhou para trás para onde Edward tinha estacionado sua caminhonete. Ele se foi.

Ela abriu a porta e saiu do carro de Alice. — Eu estou indo para casa. Eu vou falar com você amanhã. — Ela fechou a porta e se dirigiu para seu carro. Ela estava ainda mais exausta agora, e seu apetite de repente desapareceu, tudo o que ela queria fazer era se enrolar na cama e dormir.

**Tsc, tsc, será que a Bella vai perdoar esse mal entendido?**

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**Ginny M . Weasley P: **Bem-vinda! O confroto entre os dois já já acontece mas não posso dizer se vai ter briga. Bjos

**Christye-Lupin: **Os sentimentos da Bella são sempre muito confusos. Esse casal quase nunca tem sossego. Bjos

**bianca: **Bem-vinda! Que bom que esteja gostando! Nós todas aqui também amamos o Edward. Bom, a história toda tem 15 capítulos. Bjos

**mierel . silva: **Bem-vinda! Fico feliz que tenha aparecido por aqui! Nosso casal ainda vai passar por mais coisas. Bjos

**Guest: **Que bom que esteja gostando! Bjos

**Bah83: **Esse casal é quente mesmo! Está tão quente assim aí? Se continuar com esse fogo todo, chame o corpo de bombeiros! Nas minhas férias, também não vi ninguém que valesse a pena olhar. Acho que o inverno ainda vai demorar. Bjos

**Adorei o fato de algumas leitoras fantasminhas terem aparecido. Peço que vocês continuem aparecendo porque o review de vocês é minha motivação pra continuar postando. Domingo tem mais, nesse capítulo alguém super indesejado vai aparecer e um certo soldado vai tentar ter sua garota de volta. Bjos e até lá.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Vamos ver se nosso soldado vai fazer as pazes com a nossa tatuadora?**

**Capítulo 11**

Edward acordou na manhã seguinte sentindo-se tão cansado quanto estava quando ele foi para a cama. Ele não dormiu porra nenhuma, e ele sabia que tinha algo a ver com o corpo de uma certa mulher irritável, ou a falta dela, deitada ao lado dele. Hoje será seu último dia nos Estados até junho. Amanhã ele irá para Siracusa para subir em um avião de volta para o Iraque e ele tinha algumas coisas que precisava fazer antes que embarcasse, conversar com Isabella era sua prioridade. Ele iria repassar seus recados e, em seguida iria até a loja de tatuagem. Se ele fizesse tudo o que ele precisava antes, então, iria ter mais tempo para ela, aceitando o que ela daria a ele.

— Carlisle — Edward disse quando entrou na sede da Companhia Bravo. Carlisle foi designado para cuidar das famílias da companhia, das instalações e equipamentos, enquanto a companhia estava em missão.

— Sargento Cullen, como está passando , senhor?

— Eu estou bem Carlisle. Eu vim para ver como estão as coisas aqui. Todas as famílias sendo atendidas?

— Sim, senhor. Acabei de falar com a RFA esta manhã, para confirmar que está tudo bem.

— E quanto a esposa de Fisher? Ela teve o bebê no outro dia. Eu fui vê-la no hospital ontem e ela disse que não tem família por perto para ajudá- la. Certifique-se de que ela receba as refeições fornecidas pela cantina pelas próximas semanas e alguém que cuide dos seus meninos gêmeos e do recém nascido por pelo menos uma semana, para que ela possa descansar um pouco.

SPC Fisher é um dos jovens soldados de Edward, com uma jovem esposa e, dois meninos gêmeos de dois anos. O cara tem a esposa grávida de algumas semanas antes de ser chamado, e ela só teve seu bebê há poucos dias. Edward prometeu a Fisher que ele, pessoalmente, iria se certificar de que ela fosse atendida e que sua menina estava indo bem. Essa era uma das coisas que eram tão duras nas missões. Seu soldado perdeu o nascimento de seu bebê, ele não ia sequer conhecê-la por mais quatro meses, e não havia nada que Edward pudesse fazer sobre isso, exceto tirar fotos e se certificar que sua esposa tivesse a ajuda que ela precisava.

— Ela foi liberada hoje do hospital e um par de membros da FRG irá ficar com os meninos por alguns dias, até que ela se recupere da cesariana. Terei certeza que as refeições serão levadas também.

— Bom. — Edward disse, e ele ficou feliz em saber que Carlisle já estava cuidando disso.

Ele tinha uma incumbência para fazer.

Edward foi para o Commissary***** e encheu seu carrinho de brownies e Ding Dong***** e praticamente e todas as caixas de guloseimas que ele poderia encontrar, pegou dois filmes porque ele estava farto de assistir as cópias pobres de Hadji, que ele comprava no Iraque.

*** Rede para fornecer mantimentos aos militares, aposentados e suas famílias.**

*** Bolinho de chocolate com recheio de cremoso branco, tipo alfajor.**

Depois de pagar por tudo, ele gastou mais de cento e cinquenta dólares em cigarros para alguns de seus homens, e foi para os correios para enviar o material para a sua companhia, e então ele estava indo para No Regrets para ver Isabella.

Esperando que ela quisesse de vê-lo.

**~~x~~**

— O que há com você hoje? — Billy perguntou a Isabella quando ele se sentou no sofá de couro na sala de desenho.

Isabella estava sentada desenhando em seu bloco. — O que há comigo? Por que diabos você está cuidando tanto da minha bunda ultimamente? Eu costumo parecer como a porra de um raio de luz de sol, caralho? Não.

Sim, Isabella estava com um humor particularmente azedo hoje, mas ela tinha todo o direito.

Havia uma neve fresca de três centímetros de profundidade no chão quando ela acordou esta manhã, ela ia tomar café fora hoje, a fila no Starbucks era ridícula, e seu primeiro compromisso do dia foi um show. Ela estava tendo um dia ruim para dizer o mínimo e não ia fingir que ela não estava.

Billy apareceu com um donut na boca. Já era 1:00 da tarde, mas para Billy, ainda era de manhã. — Tudo bem, eu estava apenas verificando. Eu gostaria de manter a minha cabeça por favor, não há necessidade de mordê- la. — Isabella manteve os olhos focados em seu esboço. — Cale a boca e vá comer seu donuts e me deixe trabalhar em paz.

Billy esticou os braços para cima e, em seguida, levantou-se do sofá. — Tudo bem anjo. — disse ele, e então ele saiu da sala deixando Isabella sozinha.

Isabella tinha um dia longo hoje. Claro, ela só teria dois compromissos agendados, embora hoje fosse um daqueles dias que gostaria de enterrar-se por horas e horas no trabalho. Mesmo as tatuagem corações e medalhões de amor em jovens esposas do recém-casadas com militares seria melhor do que sentar na sua bunda e ficar pensando... não, ela não iria enfrentar a merda que era pensar sobre isso.

— Hey. — Harold disse, enfiando sua cabeça na sala de design. — A sua empresa de sistema de segurança está no telefone. Alguém invadiu sua casa.

— O que? — Isabella saltou de sua cadeira e correu para fora da sala. Ela pegou o telefone na recepção. — Aqui é Isabella Swan.

— Sra. Clark, aqui é Andrea Thompson da First Choice Segurança.

— Sim, eu sei. O que está acontecendo? — Isabella interrompeu. Ela não se importava quem ela era, ela só queria saber o que aconteceu.

— Sim, bem, nós detectamos que um alarme disparou em uma janela nos fundos de sua casa. A polícia foi notificada e eles estão atualmente em rota para investigar. Sugere-se que você espere a polícia entrar em contato com você.

— Obrigada. — Ela bateu o telefone para o receptor. Como diabos ela ia esperar a polícia entrar em contato com ela.

Isabella correu de volta para a sala de desenho e pegou sua bolsa. — Billy, cancele minha agenda de hoje, avise que vou ligar para remarcar.

— O que aconteceu? — Ele gritou de sua sala.

— Eu vou deixar você saber quando eu descobrir. — Ela saiu da porta escorregando pela neve maldita até seu carro. Esta era a última coisa de merda que ela precisava agora. Ela poderia agradecer se quem invadiu sua casa levasse todas as coisas de Jacob, o inferno que estaria fazendo um favor a ela, mas se eles tocasse suas coisas ela iria matá-lo.

Isabella se surpreendeu ao ver os policiais se retirando do seu bairro quando ela estava se chegando. Por que eles não esperaram por ela, ou pelo menos entraram em contato com ela?

Ela entrou com o carro na garagem.

Estranhamente, considerando que havia uma ruptura, nada parecia fora do comum. Ela abriu a porta da garagem para colocar o carro e seu coração imediatamente ficou preso em sua garganta. Sentado no chão ao lado da porta que dava para a casa estava um par muito familiar de botas de combate. Caralho.

Isabella desligou o motor e sentou-se em seu carro. Talvez ela devesse apenas, fingir que ela nunca chegou em casa. Ela não estava preparada para isso, e ser surpreendida não era como ela queria lidar com a situação, quando a situação finalmente se apresentasse. No entanto, não parecia que ela tinha muita escolha, porque naquele exato momento, a porta se abriu e Jacob a olhou.

Seu coração escorregou de sua garganta para o fundo de seu estômago quando seus olhos se encontraram através do pára-brisa e ele ofereceu-lhe um sorriso doce, leve aquele seu sorriso que ela sempre amou.

Relutante, ela abriu a porta do carro e saiu. Ela só ficou lá ao lado de seu carro, olhando para o homem que ela pensava que iria passar o resto de sua vida, o homem que levou seu coração e o colocou num ventilador de neve, espalhando os pedaços minúsculos em todas as direções, que, tornava impossível encontrar todos os pedaços. Era ele. Ele estava lá com seu bronzeado em sua calça da ACU, parecendo tão bem como ela se lembrava. A tatuagem em seu bíceps que ela fez alguns anos atrás, estava espreitando para fora da manga de sua camisa. Ela podia ver seu peito definido através do tecido de algodão, suas placas de identificação penduradas em seu pescoço entre os músculos. Seu cabelo parecia recém cortado deixando seu cabelo preto curto em seu couro cabeludo. Ele parecia com Jacob, só que ele não era o seu Jacob, não mais.

— Oi Bella. — disse ele, o nome dela rolando em sua boca como se tivesse todos os dias desde o dia em que o conheceu. Parecia o mesmo, parecia com o que ele fazia quando ela era sua, quando ele não tinha fodido e traído, mas não era a mesma coisa agora.

— O que você está fazendo aqui, Jacob?

— Eu tenho tentado obter notícias de você para dizer que eu estava voltando para casa em licença, mas você estava evitando minhas chamadas.

— Você acha? Eu não quero falar com você. Eu não tenho nada a dizer.

— Eu acho que nós temos muito a dizer. Nós temos muito que precisamos conversar. — Isabella caminhou em direção à porta, cuspindo gelo a partir de seu olhar frio, quando ela empurrou Jacob para fora de seu caminho para que ela pudesse entrar.

Ele a seguiu até a casa.

— Você é a pessoa que invadiu a casa?

— Minha chave não funcionou — disse ele atrás dela quando ela entrou na cozinha.

— Não fode, eu mudei as fechaduras.

— Desde quando você tem um sistema de segurança?

— Na semana que você partiu para o Afeganistão. Era um sistema de segurança ou um cão, e nós dois sabemos que eu não sou uma pessoa que curte animal.

— Sinto muito, Bella. — Suas palavras eram suaves, mas ela podia ouvi-lo claramente, ele estava bem atrás dela. Ele colocou a mão na parte baixa de suas costas e ela girou tão rapidamente que ele estava surpreso que ela não decapitou seu membro.

— Você está arrependido? Bem, é muito tarde para isso, porra.

— Por quê? Por que tem que ser tarde demais? Eu ainda te amo.

— Não se atreva a me dizer que me ama, Jacob. Se você amasse você não teria me traído. Você não pode voltar para casa e vir com essa merda. — Ela arrancou suas botas e correu para seu quarto esperando ficar longe dele, mas ela deveria ter pensado melhor. Ela podia ouvir seus passos pesados seguindo ela até que parou diante de sua porta do quarto. Ela não precisou se virar para saber que ele estava se inclinando seu corpo alto, magro perfeitamente esculpido contra a porta.

Ela não precisou se virar para saber que ele estava olhando para ela com cuidado como sempre fazia quando ela estava chateada.

— Não faça isso Bella. Eu te amo, você sabe que eu amo.

Esse foi o golpe final. Ela não ia ser a vilã que ia acabar com as coisas. Isso foi causado por ele.

— Diga-me por quê?

— Isabella ... — Sua voz era baixa e ele pelo menos teve a decência de olhar arrependido. Ele deu outro passo para o quarto e Isabella estendeu as mãos na frente para dete-lo.

— Só me diga, por quê?

Ele abaixou a cabeça, mas manteve os olhos sobre ela. — Eu não tenho um motivo. Simplesmente aconteceu.

Isabella balançou a cabeça e suspirou.

Ela queria a verdade. Ela precisava da verdade, porra. — Eu mereço mais do que isso.

— Olha, eu cometi um erro. Eu tinha acabado de chegar de uma missão. Nós estávamos em um black out para todos os telefones e servidores tinham caído. Eu estava sentindo falta de você como um louco e eu estava chateado que eu não poderia falar com você. — Olhos de Isabella se encheram de lágrimas não derramadas, tornando difícil para ela se concentrar. Se ela piscasse, elas iriam transbordar e ela estava determinada a não deixá-lo vê-la chorar.

Isabella nunca chorou.

Seus olhos castanhos viajaram sobre o rosto, esperando por algo que ele não poderia lhe dar. — Isso só aconteceu.

O peito de Isabella arfava quando ela respirou profundamente, as costas balançando enquanto ela segurava um soluço que estava tentando romper.

Ela caminhou até a cômoda e puxou um moletom. Antes que ela percebesse o que ela estava fazendo, ela tirou sua blusa, estando somente com seu sutiã.

Ela tinha estado com ele por tanto tempo que sua mente e seu corpo ainda estavam confortáveis com ele, mesmo que seu coração não estivesse. Ela parou quando sentiu o calor do olhar de Jacob. Ela olhou para ele e ele estava olhando para ela com desejo em seus olhos, um olhar que ele já não tinha direito. Ela puxou o moletom pela cabeça e tirou suas botas e colocou chinelos peludos. Ela marchou em direção a ele, sem dar-lhe a satisfação de um olhar quando ela passou por ele indo para a sala de estar.

Ele era como um cachorrinho perdido em sua sala e ela só queria que ele saísse.

Jacob entrou na frente dela quando ela se sentou no sofá. — Isabella, você vai falar comigo, por favor?

— O que você quer que eu diga?

— Qualquer coisa. Apenas me diga o que está acontecendo dentro de sua cabeça. Por favor. — Ele sentou-se ao lado dela no sofá, um pouco mais perto do que ela teria gostado, mas ainda longe o suficiente para que eles não pudessem alcançar um ao outro.

Ela o viu, o Jacob que ela sempre tinha conhecido e amado. Ela viu o cara do lado errado das trilhas, o bad boy com um grande coração e grandes sonhos. Ele era o cara que salvou a sua vida vazia, o cara que levou nada e fez algo. Ele era seu Jacob.

Isabella fechou os olhos enquanto ela chupava o ar em seus pulmões e soprou ar pelo nariz. Quando ela abriu os olhos, ela virou para Jacob. — Eu te amo Jacob. — As palavras estavam presas em sua garganta, mas ela tinha que tirá-las. — Você entrou na minha vida quando eu mais precisava de alguém, quando eu precisava ser resgatada. E você cuidou de mim, eu precisei de você e você estava lá. Mas eu não preciso mais de você. — Ela ficou surpresa com a calma em sua voz era, especialmente porque ela estava gritando por dentro, a raiva e a dor era tudo fervendo em seu interior.

— Você não precisa mais de mim? Bem, isso é muito fodidamente conveniente, Bella. Então, o que, acabou? — Jacob era um pavio curto e seu temperamento estava começando a incendiar.

Isabella sabia que não demoraria muito antes que ambos estivessem prontos para detonar bombas e cada um deles segurou o gatilho para o outro. Tinha sido sempre assim.

— Sim, está tudo acabado. — Sua voz estava à beira de gritar quando sua paciência estava se esgotando. — Tem sido assim longo de meses.

Jacob fez um barulho que parecia um grunhido quando ele balançou a cabeça para ela.

— Quantas vezes, Jacob?

— O que? — Perguntou ele piscando para ela, e ela poderia dizer nesse momento que ele estava mexendo sua mente para algo a dizer, e que algo ia ser uma mentira.

— Eu não sou estúpida. Quantas outras vezes que você me traiu? Nem fodendo pense em mentir para mim, porque não vai funcionar.

Jacob olhou para ela e ela podia dizer que ele estava pesando suas opções, tentando decidir qual o destino seria o melhor; que saída seria o mais fácil.

— Eu quero a verdade. Você sabe que eu mereço.

— Só uma outra mulher. — ele disse rapidamente.

Isabella apertou os lábios com força e balançou a cabeça. — Uma vez ou outra, uma outra mulher?

Ele não respondeu e ele não precisava. O olhar em seus olhos diziam tudo. — Você precisa sair. — disse ela, levantando-se e caminhando em direção à porta. Ele levantou-se, mas ele não fez um movimento para segui- la.

— Eu não vou sair, Bella.

— Jacob, você acha que você teria me traído, se você realmente me amasse? Você acha que precisaria de uma outra mulher se eu fosse importantante para você? Pare de fingir. Nós nos apaixonamos jovens demais, e nos tornamos o porto seguro um do outro , e nos deixamos ficar assim. Você não me ama do jeito que deveria. — Eu estava gritando com ele e me sentindo bem. Era bom deixar sair toda a mágoa e traição que tinha tomado o espaço de seu coração.

— Você está errada, Bella. — ele disse suavemente.

— Eu a amei desde que te conheci. Eu amo você.

— Eu sei. — A calma começou a voltar em seu peito, mas trouxe com ela um lote de desgosto fresco. — Eu sei que você me ama, mas não o suficiente. Não da maneira certa. — Isabella sentiu as malditas lágrimas se formando na parte de trás de sua garganta que começou a arder com a necessidade de deixar as lágrimas caírem livres. Seu peito apertado e ela não conseguia segurá-las por mais tempo. Assim quando elas derramaram sobre seu rosto, a campainha tocou. Poderia neste dia acontecer qualquer merda pior?

Aparentemente sim. Parecia que os deuses abriram os céus e uma tempestade de merda veio caindo sobre Isabella encharcando-a da cabeça aos pés, porque de pé do outro lado da porta estava Edward.

Olhos de Isabella caíram no chão quando viu o olhar que atravessou seu rosto quando ela abriu a porta.

— Agora não é uma boa hora, Edward. — Ela não queria que ele a visse chorando também.

Ele deu um passo para ela e ergueu o queixo com os dedos. — O que há de errado? — Sua voz era urgente e determinada quando ele procurou seu rosto sem ter a menor ideia do motivo de suas lágrimas.

Isabella sentiu Jacob vir atrás dela, tão perto que seu peito estava nas costas. — Quem é você? — Jacob perguntou quando ele olhou Edward, e Isabella sabia que as coisas estavam prestes a ficar quentes. Jacob era protetor, e ela teve a impressão de que Edward também era.

— Eu sou o Primeiro Sargento Cullen.

— Quem é você? — Edward pisou ainda mais perto de Isabella, mas ela o empurrou suavemente para que ele pudesse voltar. Ele olhou para ela, mas seu rosto não dizia nada.

— Sargento Jacob...

— Você é Jacob? — Edward interrompeu, não precisando ouvir o seu último nome, sabendo exatamente quem Jacob era. — Você deve estar brincando comigo.

— Isabella? — Ele tirou os olhos de Jacob, que ainda estava pairando atrás de Isabella e olhou para ela.

Uma corrente de lágrimas riscava por suas bochechas. Parecia que ela tinha aberto a comporta do caralho e elas não paravam de cair. Edward gentilmente agarrou seus braços, olhando-a com um olhar determinado. — Isabella, você está bem? — Ele disse as palavras devagar, como se estivesse frisando cada sílaba antes de passar para a próxima.

Isabella perdeu seu controle e enxugou o rosto com as costas da mão.

— Eu estou bem. O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Eu vim para ver você. Eu precisava ver você antes de partir.

— Isabella, quem diabos é esse cara? — Jacob perguntou, dando um passo ao lado dela, seu ombro pressionando contra o dela.

— Jacob — advertiu Isabella, enviando-lhe um olhar do inferno quando ela se afastou dele.

— Podemos conversar? — Edward perguntou, trazendo sua atenção de volta para ele.

— Isabella é melhor você começar a falar, quem é esse cara? — Os dentes de Jacob estavam rangendo, seu corpo imóvel ao lado de Isabella enquanto ele olhava para Edward.

Edward mudou-se para o lado e agora ele estava peito a peito com Jacob. Edward era maior do que Jacob, mas eles ficaram frente a frente exatamente na mesma altura.

— Olha cara, você pode ter falado com ela assim no passado, mas você não vai falar com ela assim de novo, você está me ouvindo? — A voz Edward era calma, mas a ameaça em suas palavras era perfeitamente clara.

Isabella tinha atingido o limite para o dia. Era hora de uma bebida e um banho seguido de sua cama. — Saiam vocês dois.

— O que? — Eles disseram, ao mesmo tempo.

— Jacob, saia. E o melhor a fazer. Nós devíamos ter feito isso há meses e você sabe disso. Saia. Eu não me importo onde você vai, mas você não se hospedar aqui. Podemos falar mais tarde sobre a venda da casa.

— Isabella, eu não vou...

— Isabella, por favor? — Isabella pediu, porque ela sabia que no fundo Jacob não podia negar algo que ela queria. Ele nunca poderia, era sua fraqueza.

Jacob olhou para ela e balançou a cabeça.

Ele pegou sua mochila que estava no corredor e se dirigiu para a garagem. Ela ficou surpresa com a facilidade com que ele foi embora, essa não era a forma como ele se comportava, mas ela não estava ia questionar.

Ela se virou para Edward, seus olhos mais suaves quando ela olhou para ele. — Basta sair. — ela sussurrou.

— Eu não... — Edward começou, mas parou quando ela olhou para ele.

— Vá — disse ela novamente, com a voz um pouco mais forte do que da última vez. As lágrimas começaram a derramar novamente e ela queria se bater por ser uma menininha chorona. — Isso é exatamente o que eu não queria, Edward. Eu não queria um homem pairando sobre mim como um cão de guarda, porra. Eu não quero que você esteja aqui. Eu não queria que você ultrapassasse, e eu com certeza não quero que você atravesse. Nosso acordo acabou, basta ir.

Ele olhou para ela, sem pestanejar quando ele inalou uma respiração profunda e soltou-a lentamente. — Querida, tudo bem, eu vou. — Ele puxou-a em seus braços antes de perceber o que estava fazendo. Seus braços fortes se sentiam bem, segurou-a contra ele, e ela deixou. Por que as coisas certas, acontecem tão completamente erradas?

Ele beijou sua testa. — Tchau. — ele sussurrou contra sua pele, e a saudade de sua voz fez a dor em seu peito palpitar.

Ela recuou e fechou a porta contra ele, e então tudo saiu dela como um tsunami colossal.

**A volta do indesejado! Infelizmente, nosso casal não ficou de bem dessa vez :(.**

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**Ginny M. Weasley P: **Infelizmente não vai rolar briga. O que a Bella viu no bar foi um mal entendido mas ela não pensa assim. Bjos

**Christye-Lupin: **Tadinho dele. A Rose só era uma amiga mas a Bella não pensa assim. Bjos

**DaysCullenB.S: **Todo mundo está acusando o Edward! Bjos

**Bah83: **Credo, não precisava ser tão malvada comigo! Receio que você ainda vai ficar com um pouco de raiva porque o drama não parou por aí. Bjos

**Guest: **Chorar no travesseiro? Não, ela não vai fazer isso mas te garanto que ainda vai ter lágrimas. Bjos

**Nosso soldado está partindo e eles ainda não fizeram as pazes! Será que vai acontecer no último minuto? Quarta-feira tem mais! Bjos e até lá.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Nosso soldado está indo embora! Será que eles não vão fazer as pazes?**

**Capítulo 12**

Pequenos flocos de neve estavam à deriva no céu acrescentando mais um pouquinho ao chão já branco. Era cedo, pouco depois das oito da manhã e o vôo de Edward estava programado para sair em dez minutos. Em dez minutos, ele estaria de volta em um avião, o primeiro de vários, até chegar ao seu destino de volta para seu pelotão, de volta à sua missão. É o que sempre importou, o que sempre foi sua prioridade, mas não era mais.

Edward estava sentado esperando embarcar no avião olhando sem pensar para seu iPad, pensando sobre tudo nas últimas 36 horas que deram errado. E agora era tarde demais para ele consertar. A única mulher que já o fez querer mais, não queria coisa alguma a ver com amor, ou um soldado.

Uma mulher mais velha sentou-se em frente a ele e tirou o que ele assumiu ser seu neto de em seu colo. O garoto devia ter seis anos ou algo assim e ele estava olhando para Edward como se ele fosse um GI Joe***** gigante.

***Bonecos que representam soldados americanos**

— Ei amiguinho — Edward disse, finalmente reconhecendo o rapaz.

— Você vai morrer? — O menino loiro perguntou como se ele estivesse perguntando a Edward qual sua cor favorita.

— Rylan. Você não pode simplesmente dizer coisas assim. — advertiu a mulher, parecendo absolutamente mortificada.

Edward sorriu. Deixe é apenas um garoto perguntando a questão mais difícil da maneira mais fácil possível. — Não, eu não vou morrer.

— Meu amigo da escola me disse que os soldados sempre morrem. — disse o garoto. Seu rosto era meigo, com os olhos curiosos e esperançosos.

Edward engoliu em seco, a garganta engasgada com as palavras enquanto elas saíam de sua boca. — Bem, isso não é verdade. Os soldados nem sempre morrem.

— Então, você não vai morrer? — Ele perguntou de novo, falando sobre a morte com um sorriso no rosto.

— Não, eu sou do tipo indestrutível. Você gosta de super-heróis?

O menino acenou com a cabeça e sua avó sorriu desculpando-se com Edward. — Bem, eu sou uma espécie de Capitão América. — Edward sorriu e ele não poderia conter sua risada quando o garoto abriu os braços sobre o peito e deu-lhe um olhar desafiador de descrença.

— Então, onde está o seu escudo?

— Ele não precisa de um escudo, mas ele é o Capitão América. Eu garanto. — disse uma voz doce atrás Edward fazendo seu corpo ficar em atenção.

Quando Edward levantou e virou, ele ficou chocado ao ver Isabella ali. Deus, ela estava linda.

— Ei, querida. — Ele andou em volta da cadeira e ficou na frente dela dando-lhes um pouco de privacidade do resto das pessoas.

Ela sorriu e fez Edward querer transar com ela ali mesmo, só assim ele poderia senti-la, só assim ele poderia prová-la uma última vez.

Ela balançou a cabeça para ele. — Ei, soldado. Você deveria ter aprendido depois que eu lhe disse da primeira vez. Você realmente precisa parar de me foder com a mente.

Edward riu. — Desculpe baby, não posso evitar. A imagem esta permanentemente gravada na minha mente e eu estou pensando em usá-la para me ajudar a passar algumas noites solitárias. — disse ele brincando. Ele deixou seus olhos cairem para a boca, para os lábios vermelhos cereja, e tudo parou exceto a necessidade de beijá-la.

Ele se forçou a encontrar seus olhos novamente, porque olhar para os lábios que ele tão desesperadamente queria beijar era uma tortura.

— O que você está fazendo aqui, Isabella?

— Eu não podia deixá-lo ir sem dizer adeus. Nós realmente não terminamos numa boa ontem e eu teria odiado a mim mesma se eu deixasse você ir sem dizer adeus.

— Você poderia ter me chamado em vez de dirigir uma hora e meia até Siracusa só para me dizer adeus. Quero dizer, não me interprete mal, querida, estou muito feliz que você veio, mas você não precisava dirigir até aqui com toda essa neve no chão e...

— Edward. — disse ela suavemente.

Ele parou e olhou para ela. Eles mantiveram olhos um no outro, nem um dizendo nada para o outro, nenhuma necessidade de falar, naquele momento, tudo estava lá codificado em que as manchas pontilhadas de seus olhos. Ele viu pesar nos dela, espelhando de volta a sensação de que estava com um buraco no estômago. A única diferença era que ele não tinha certeza que ela combinava com seu próprio lamento e pesar de não ter mais tempo com... ela.

Os olhos baixos, quebrando o transe que estava sob Edward. Ele viu seu peito subir lentamente em seguida, cair pesadamente quando um suspiro duvidoso deixou seus pulmões. Quando levantou o olhar para ele, uma força magnética assumiu seus membros e ele estendeu a mão, puxou-a em seus braços, e segurou-a, e ela deixou. Ela se derreteu contra ele e parecia tão certo que doeu. Doeu porque ele ia ter que deixá-la. Mesmo que por algum milagre, ela o quisesse, ele estava partindo, ele tinha que ir.

Mas, primeiro, ele precisava fazê-la entender.

— Ei, sobre a outra noite — disse ele, com o rosto enterrado em seu longo cabelo.

Ela não se moveu, ela só continuou a deixar ele abraçá-la. — Edward, eu disse que está tudo bem.

— Não, não está. — Ele se afastou para que ele pudesse olhá-la nos olhos.

— Rosalie é uma velha amiga. Eu estive com ela no passado, mas isso foi antes de partir em missão, foi antes de te conhecer. Ela é só uma amiga, nada mais. Isabella, nós estávamos apenas jantando. Acredite, eu queria que fosse você, eu ainda quero que seja você.

Ela não disse nada, apenas manteve seus olhos impassíveis nos dele, assim ele continuou. — Eu não poderia deixar você pensar que eu estava com outra mulher, que eu estava dormindo com outra mulher. Eu não me importo sobre o nosso acordo. Eu não me importo se era apenas sexo, eu não faria isso com você.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e o corpo de Edward relaxou.

— Você não me deve uma explicação. — disse ela com cuidado, a voz embargada ligeiramente.

Edward balançou a cabeça e suspirou. Ela ainda não entendeu. — Nosso acordo foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu. — disse ele, gentilmente curvando seus dedos em torno de seu queixo. Ele precisava ver seus olhos.

Suas sobrancelhas levantadas e ela sorriu.

— Sério?

Edward riu. — Claro, porque o sexo foi incrível. — disse ele, sabendo exatamente o que ela estava querendo dizer. — Mas também porque eu tenho que ter você. — Ele afastou o cabelo que estava envolto em seu ombro e ele caiu pelas costas.

Ele correu os dedos suavemente para o lado do seu pescoço, roçando seus dedos na base de sua garganta, sentindo seu pulsar erótico sob a carne delicada, acima de seu colarinho. — Eu quero mais. Eu quero tudo de você, Isabella. Não apenas o sexo.

— Edward... — ela começou, mas ele não deixou terminar. Ele precisava que ela soubesse como ele se sentia.

— Pare de ser tão teimosa e escute-me. — ele disse com firmeza, mas ele não poderia ajudar seus lábios se contraindo quando o branco de seus olhos quase desapareceram completamente através da fenda em suas pálpebras — Você, querida, é exasperante. E... — suas palavras foram cortadas pela voz do comissário de bordo chamando pelo interfone. Ele olhou para trás e viu as pessoas começando a embarcar no avião. Era isso. Ele estava partindo.

Sem dizer uma palavra, ele se virou para ela e beijou-a. Ele puxou-a em seus braços, deslizou uma mão forte pelo cabelo dela, segurou-a firmemente contra ele, e beijou-a. Ele estava desesperado e foi sexy e foi o melhor momento que ele teve com essa mulher. Seus lábios acariciaram os dela, sua língua lentamente embaraçando com a dela. Ele investiu tudo o que ele já sentia por ela naquele beijo e ela deu-lhe de volta, esfregando cada milímetro de sua nele. Suas mãos em volta de sua cintura enquanto ela se agarrou a ele, e ele provou suas lágrimas quando eles silenciosamente escorriam pelo rosto e para os lábios unidos.

Ela afastou-se muito rapidamente. Ele não tinha saboreado o que podia dela. Ela olhou para ele e sorriu um pouco, mas tudo o que ele viu foi a dor em seus belos olhos castanhos.

— Adeus, Edward — ela sussurrou.

Então ele a viu ficar em pé.

Ela podia sentir seu rímel escorrendo em suas bochechas quando ela se afastou pela porta do terminal. Ela podia sentir uma dor nas costas com calor do olhar de Edward, enquanto ele a observava, quando ela o deixou.

Ela fechou o casaco com as mãos e correu para fora do aeroporto. O ar gelado misturado com os flocos úmidos que ainda vagavam do céu, agarrou- se a seus cabelos e seus cílios molhados. Ela queria amaldiçoar a si mesma quando ela sentia o vento secar as linhas de rímel em suas bochechas geladas. Ela odiava chorar, e ela odiava chorar na frente de Edward, novamente. Mas era como se ela tivesse quebrado uma represa do caralho e a distribuição de água não parava de chegar sempre que estava ao seu redor. Ele era um lembrete da imagem perfeita do que ela não queria, o que ela não devia querer, e que ela queria, independentemente de tudo.

Ele era tão diferente dela, seu mundo tão diferente do seu, mas eles se encaixavam como chave e fechadura. Duas peças que necessitam um ao outro para trabalhar.

Ela chegou ao seu carro e deslizou para dentro, rapidamente virando a ignição e explodindo o calor. Ela abaixou a viseira e apareceu a tampa do espelho. As faces coradas do frio, com os olhos vermelhos de lágrimas, seu batom vermelho manchado e seus lábios inchados, ela era uma bagunça do caralho. Ela limpou os lábios com o polegar na tentativa de remover as manchas, mas tudo o que fez foi sentir as sensações fantasmas dos lábios de Edward acariciando os dela. Ela fungou e enxugou a umidade sob os cílios, em seguida tentou remover as manchas negras que caíam de seus olhos criando duas linhas de tempo como provas de sua fraqueza.

Eles não estavam saindo. — Essa coisa grudou, porra — ela disse a si mesma, antes de fechar a viseira e sair do estacionamento.

Ele disse que queria mais. Ele disse que queria ela, tudo dela. Ela balançou a cabeça, limpando as palavras da sua mente. Ele se foi. Ele estava partindo, e agora ela podia voltar para sua existência normal. Ela poderia levar isso como uma lição aprendida.

Enganá-la uma vez, era uma vergonha. Enganá-la duas vezes era humilhante, ela era uma tola de pensar que seu arranjo iria realmente funcionar. Uma vergonha, sim, definitivamente humilhante para ela.

**As despedidas, às vezes, são dolorosas!** **Mas algo me diz que os problemas não acabam aí.**

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**DaysCullenB.S: **Essa foi a última vez que vimos o Jacob. Verdade, parece muito o duelo de testosterona dos filmes. Bjos

**Christye-Lupin: **O Ed infelizmente tem que ir já que o trabalho dele o espera. Bjos

**Ginny M . Weasley P: **kkkkkkkkkk infelizmente sem briga flor. Bjos

**Guest: **Pois é. Bjos

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Sua sumida! Achei que tinha me abandonado! Ok, chega de drama. Eu entendo, com familiares é impossível acessar qualquer coisa. Principalmente quando eles ficam atrás de você só pra ver o que você está fazendo. Tadinho do Ed, a Rose é só uma amiga e a Bella não estava disponível. Bom, Jacob tinha que voltar um hora. Também não gostei de não ter rolado nem um soco, você não foi a única reclamando disso. Bella tem um coração de gelatina. Bjos

**Bah83: **OMG, você está muito malvada comigo! Isso não se faz! O pior é que nem posso prometer que as coisas vão melhorar porque ainda vai piorar um pouco pra enfim melhorar. Meu bem, se pra mim não estou conseguindo arrumar alguma coisa que preste, imagina conseguir pra você? Jacob não vai aparecer mais na história. Bjos e pare de se tão malvada!

**Próximo, no domingo, capítulo veremos nosso soldado tentando conquistar a nossa tatuadora mesmo estando longe, uma visita um tanto estranha pra Bella e uma notícia desagradável sobre nosso soldado. Leitoras fantasmas, cadê vocês? Bejinhos gente e tenham um ótimo resto de semana.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Nossa tatuadora terá notícias sobre nosso lindo soldado!**

**Capítulo 13**

— Não importa se eu acredito nele ou não.

Isabella disse limpando a tinta da pele de Billy quando ela terminou a última parte de sua tatuagem.

— Importa, Angel. Um homem merece saber se ele está perdoado.

— Quem é você? Dr. Phil? Ele sabe que eu lhe perdoei, ele não fez nada de errado para eu perdoar de qualquer maneira. Isso não muda nada. — disse ela enquanto esfregava a agulha para trás, sombreando a tatuagem.

— Eu não entendo você. Por que você está se segurando?

Deus, ele estava começando a dar em seus nervos. — Você nunca esteve com um soldado. Você sabe o que é a sensação de ter a pessoa que você gosta, partindo o tempo todo? Você sabe o que é a sensação de não saber o que eles estão fazendo ou onde estão ou se eles estão seguros? O militar tem uma grande vida, os homens são corajosos e as suas famílias são fortes, mas não posso fazer isso novamente porra. Eu tentei com Jacob porque nós começamos esta jornada juntos e porque eu achava que ele era para mim, mas eu não vou fazer isso de novo. Eu não estou interessada em me apaixonar. Eu não estou interessada em ter o meu coração quebrado novamente. — Mesmo que ela soubesse que já estava envolvida.

— Eu culpo você, você sabe. Eu nunca deveria ter deixado você me dizer que eu deveria dormir com ele. — Isabella puxou a pistola de tatuagem a uma distância e limpou a ponta com uma força um pouco mais do que o necessária.

Billy respirou e falou entre dentes. — Eh, você não pode ficar com raiva de mim para sempre. Você vai superar isso. Mas você não pode esquece-lo.

— Não há nada para superar. — disse ela, tentando convencer-se mais do que a Billy.

— Mantenha-se dizendo isso, Angel. Continue a tentar se convencer disso.

Quase um mês se passou desde que Edward tinha partido e Isabella tinha recebido alguns e-mails dele, mas isso foi tudo. Ela não sabia como ele conseguiu seu endereço de e-mail, mas ele fez. Eles eram sempre curtos e doces, nada profundo ou desanimador. Ele escreveu a ela sobre seus dias e sobre os seus homens, nada muito detalhado ou muito pessoal. Ele fazia perguntas sobre seus dias, sobre a loja, e sobre a sua casa. Ele até brincava com ela e perguntava a ela sobre suas aulas de yoga. Mas todas essas questões permaneceram sem resposta. Ela nunca respondeu de volta. Não havia nenhum ponto de ficarem presos mais para isso, seja lá o que "isto" fosse. Ele se foi, e ela estava vendendo a casa e se afastando. Um novo começo.

Isabella estava em sala fazendo uma tatuagem de uma homenagem para um garoto de 18 anos que acabou de perder seu pai no Afeganistão. Estas eram as mais difíceis de fazer. Isso a fez pensar em Edward e como ela tinha tatuado os nomes de seus amigos em suas costas. Isso a fez pensar sobre o olhar em seus olhos quando ele disse a ela indiretamente sobre eles. Droga, isso a fez pensar sobre ele, e pensar nele era algo que ela estava se esforçando para não fazer.

— Você tem algumas flores — disse Billy quando entrou pela porta para sua sala e se apoiou contra o batente, a barriga de cerveja grande de fora como uma mulher grávida de nove meses.

Olhos de Isabella subiram para olhar Billy que estava segurando um pequeno cartão branco em suas mãos. — Mais flores, porra? Mande Harold levar novamente. Eu sei que sua mulher, ama um buquê de rosas semanal. Pelo menos todas as flores de Jacob com desculpas estão ajudando Harold marcar alguns pontinhos importantes — Isabella riu, e ela estava grata pela distração.

— Tudo bem — disse ele quando ele se virou e caminhou ao corredor. — Estas não são rosas. Espero que sua esposa goste de lírios.

Ela mal podia ouvi-lo quando ele estava se afastando de sua sala. Ele disse lírios?

— Eu já volto — Isabella disse para o cara na cadeira e ela saiu da sala e foi até a área de recepção. Claro como a merda, um grande buquê de lírios estavam na recepção.

Ela veio para o lado de Billy e arrancou o cartão da mão dele. — Deixe- me ver isso.

Tinha a sensação de estes não eram de Jacob, e foda-se, ela estava certa.

_Isabella,_

_Eu não sei se você não tem recebido meus e-mails ou se você está apenas escolhendo ignorar-me. Mas caramba Isabella, eu sinto sua falta. Eu sinto falta de sua boca inteligente e sua atitude arrogante. Tenho saudades dos seus lábios vermelhos, suas pernas e bunda sexy. Eu sinto falta de você me chamar e eu sinto falta daqueles belos olhos castanhos revirando. Você mudou algo dentro de mim, algo que eu achava que eu nunca iria querer, ou sentir, mas você fez, e agora não pode voltar atrás. Eu quero caramelos. Eu quero dar-lhe as flores e chocolates._

_Eu quero te levar para jantares extravagantes e comprar-lhe presentes. Eu quero que você seja minha namorada todos os dias, o dia todo. Eu quero fazer amor com você todas as noites e acordar com você todas as manhãs. Eu quero tudo de você, não apenas a nossa disposição, mas tudo isso. Eu quero tudo de você. _

Ela leu a nota mais uma vez, em seguida, jogou no lixo e voltou para a sala dela.

Mais algumas semanas se passaram. As flores há muito haviam murchado, e, felizmente, pois Isabella estava farta de olhar para elas e cheirar seu perfume horrivelmente doce e maravilhoso. Ela não tinha coragem de jogá-las fora e elas estavam ali na recepção, murchas morrendo, até que Billy eventualmente jogou fora.

Ela estava finalmente começando a voltar ao normal, tão normal quanto poderia estar. Ela vendeu a casa e estava mudando em 04 de abril, faltavam apenas alguns dias. Ela tinha tudo embalado e carregado na carreta de Harold, pronto para ser movido para onde sempre o coração de Isabella havia desejado. O problema era que ela não sabia onde. Ela só sabia que ela não poderia ficar aqui. Ela não podia ficar aqui e tentar seguir em frente com sua vida, ao mesmo tempo. Não com Jacob retornando do Afeganistão em poucos meses, e não com Edward voltando aqui também.

Ela podia ter feito as pazes com Jacob, mas isso não significava que ia ser fácil vê-lo por perto. Mesmo porque ela não estava apaixonada por ele, as feridas ainda estavam muito frescas, muito profundas. E Edward, ela não tinha uma ideia do caralho como lidar com isso, ela só sabia que ela era fraca, o que a preocupava. Se ela realmente queria seguir em frente, para colocar tudo isso no passado, então ela teria que ir embora.

A única coisa ruim de tudo isso era deixar os caras da loja. Toda a sua vida, ela queria uma família, ela sabia agora que essa era a razão dela ter ficado com Jacob por todos esses anos, porque ele era a única família que ela tinha. Mas ela foi finalmente percebendo que ela tinha uma aqui na loja de tatuagem com Harold e Billy e mesmo Alice. Caralho, agora ela estava se transformando em um daquelas mulheres sentimentais.

Isabella tinha terminado sua última consulta para do dia e ela estava levando seu material para fora da área de recepção. Sua sala estava vazia. Era como se ela nunca estivesse lá. Ela estava assombranda, vendo-a nua e estéril.

Alguém novo iria entrar e tomar seu lugar. Eles encheriam as paredes com sua própria arte; cobrindo a sala com pequenos pedaços de si mesmos. Eles iriam passar sem ela, agora ela só precisava para seguir em frente sem eles, sem Jacob, sem ninguém.

— Desculpe-me? — Uma voz rouca feminina disse quando Isabella entrou na área de recepção. Harold tinha aberto a porta da frente da loja para permitir que o ar fresco da primavera entrasse na sala, ela não ouviu ninguém entrando.

Isabella bateu a caixa sobre a mesa da frente e empurrou-a para fora de seu caminho para que ela pudesse ver o cliente. Suas pupilas arregaladas e as sobrancelhas franzidas. Essa loira grande maldita era ainda mais bonita de perto. Porra.

Isabella apoiou as mãos nos quadris.

— Posso ajudar?

— Você é Isabella, certo?

— Sim da última vez que verifiquei.

A loira suspirou e caminhou mais para dentro da loja, mais perto de Isabella.

— Graças a Deus. Eu tenho tentado encontrá-la todos os dias.

Isabella franziu as sobrancelhas escuras chegou que chegaram até seu couro cabeludo. Esta loira era a última pessoa Isabella queria olhar. — Tudo bem. Qual é o seu nome ou devo chamá-lo apenas Perseguidora?

A loira parecia um pouco irritada, mas ela plantou um sorriso no rosto indiferente de qualquer maneira. — Desculpe, eu sou Rosalie. Eu sou amiga...

— De Edward, sim eu sei.

— Certo. — Essa garota estava realmente ficando irritada, parecia que Edward acariciou seu ponto fraco. — Olhe — disse ela dando um passo mais perto de Isabella, os olhos furiosos de uma mãe protege seu filhote de ursinho. — Em primeiro lugar, eu só quero começar por dizer que você é um completa idiota.

Olhos de Isabella se arregalaram. — Desculpe-me? Quem diabos você pensa que é para vir aqui e falar com a sua maldita boca assim?

— Eu estou vindo aqui como amiga de Edward. Edward nunca se apaixonou. Ele nunca esteve em uma única relação, porque ele nunca se deixou envolver. Então, ele se apaixona por você e você vai quebrar seu coração. Você sabe o quão incrível ele é?

O pensamento de que essa garota Rosalie sabia o quão incrível Edward era, no quarto e outra coisas, fez Isabella querer saltar sobre a mesa e estrangulá-la. Só de saber que ela trepou com ele, e que ela sentiu seu corpo forte e duro acima dela, fez aumento do bile no fundo da garganta de Isabella.

— Eu nunca conheci um homem melhor, ou um soldado melhor, do que ele. Mesmo que não tenha um relacionamento real, ele ainda me trata melhor do que a metade dos caras que eu estive. Não perca a sua chance.

Era ela por direito real agora? — Você veio aqui para me dizer o que fazer ou você precisa de algo?

— Não, eu não vim aqui para lhe dizer o que fazer. Eu apenas pensei que você deveria saber de antemão.

— Antes do que?

— Antes de lhe dizer que Edward está em casa.

Edward estava em casa. Ele estava aqui. Suas terminações nervosas voltaram à vida quando o sangue corria em suas veias. — Ele está aqui? — ela perguntou, só para ter certeza que ela ouviu direito.

Os olhos de Rosalie se deslocaram para os seus pés por um breve momento antes dela olhar de volta para Isabella, nessa pequena quantidade de tempo, Isabella sabia, ela sabia que não uma boa notícia.

— Ele está machucado. — disse Rosalie as palavras, tentando ser forte, para de alguma forma fazer isso melhor, mas não conseguiu.

Naquele momento, o mundo de Isabella desabou sob seus pés e ela teve que segurar as mãos na borda da mesa para evitar que ela caísse no chão. Seu pior medo apenas se materializou fora de seus pesadelos e se tornando em realidade. Desde a primeira noite que Jacob partiu para o Afeganistão, ela sonhava com ele se machucando, de perdê-lo, ferido de morte, de nunca mais vê-lo novamente. Esse sempre foi o seu maior medo.

Desde o dia em que ela disse adeus a Edward em Siracusa, sua imagem foi o centro de cada sonho bom e o novo foco de todos os seus pesadelos.

Sua garganta apertada tornando-se quase impossível para ela engolir. Seu pulso estava acelerado, e pequenas gotas de suor formando na parte de trás do pescoço.

— O que aconteceu? Ele está bem?

— Ele está bem agora, mas ele está no hospital nas últimas semanas.

— O que aconteceu? — Isabella perguntou impaciente. Ela precisava saber, ela precisava saber o quão ruim ele estava.

— Sua companhia foi atingida por uma bomba. Ele tinha estilhaços no rosto e na coxa. Foi muito ruim. Eles tiveram que realizar uma cirurgia para removê-los e reparar alguns ligamentos na perna. Ele voltou para os Estados há quase uma semana e eles levaram do hospital ontem.

— Ele voltou há uma semana? Como você sabia tudo isso? — Isabella perguntou soando como uma namorada ciumenta, mas ela não deu a mínima. E se ela fosse honesta consigo mesma, ela estava com ciúmes. Ciúmes que Rosalie notou.

— Ele me ligou. Ele precisava de alguém para trazê-lo de casa quando ele teve alta ontem. Acredite em mim, eu era a sua segunda escolha, mas uma vez que você não retornou os e-mails, ele assumiu que você não queria nada com ele.

— Onde ele está agora? — Isabella perguntou quando ela pegou sua bolsa fora da caixa de seu material que ainda estava sobre a mesa.

Rosalie saindo para a porta.

— Ele está em sua casa. Vamos, eu te levo.

— Olha, eu aprecio você vir aqui, avisar, sendo uma grande mulher, mas eu não estou pronta para pular no carro com você e usar pulseiras da amizade. Eu vou seguir você.

Isabella saiu pela porta e foi em direção de seu carro, Rosalie mantendo o ritmo ao lado. Apenas riu. — Eu posso ver por que ele gosta de você.

Isabella virou a cabeça e olhou para a mulher que se importava o suficiente com Edward para vir encontrá-la. Foda-se, agora Edward tinha de gostar dela. Droga. — Eu só preciso fazer uma parada rápida em primeiro lugar.

**Alguém, além de mim, ficou com inveja por causa do bilhete que a Bella recebeu? Gente, onde encontro um homem desses porque eu quero um \o/! Edward está machucado gente e Rosalie foi enfrentar a fera pra contar do acidente. Alguém faz ideia do lugar onde a Bella precisa parar? Algum palpite?**

**Respondendo: **

**Ginny M . Weasley P: **Ç.Ç você não gosta mais de mim? Eu não fiz ele ir embora, o trabalho dele fez isso. Bjos

**Christye-Lupin: **Confesso que também fiquei surpresa com ela indo, achei que ela não ia dar o braço a torcer. A resposta sobre o que aconteceu com ele está nesse capítulo que acabei de postar, triste né? Bjos

**Bah83: **Nem vem, quem está sendo a Malévola agora é você hum. Mulher Maravilha? Acho que não porque a Mulher Maravilha é muito boazinha e a Bella é bem sarcástica. Acho que está mais para Mulher Gavião só que sem asas. Aposto que você que me matar agora pelo o que aconteceu com o Ed. Bjos

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Com esse seu ataque, imaginei você grudando no computador, o abraçando, chorando e se perguntando o por que disso acontecer kkkkkkkkkkkk. Bem, rolou beijo que nãofoi desesperado mas foi um beijo. Tantas perguntas e todas respondidas nessa capítulo. Bjos

**Gente, aposto que tem gente querendo me estragular pelo o que aconteceu com o Edward. A culpa não foi minha, é da autora do livro, sou só uma adaptadora kkkkk. Quarta-feira tem mais e devo lembrar que a fic já está no final. Quarta é o penúltimo capítulo. Por isso que ainda não comentou, comente gente que não custa nada. Bjos e até breve.**


	15. Chapter 14

**E o reencontro do nosso casal está muito perto! ATENÇÃO: Capítulo altamente hot, não me responsabilizo se seu computador pegar fogo!**

**Capítulo 14**

Edward estava sentado em casa, em sua sala de estar e o silêncio era quase agonizante.

A TV estava falando no fundo, o seu iPod estava configurado para tocar aleatoriamente as músicas, e o ventilador que ele trouxe de seu quarto estava girando. Tudo estava quieto. Os sons foram abafados como se tivessem atingido o botão de mudo em seus ouvidos. Em vez disso, era como se estivesse assistindo a um filme mudo em sua mente. Tudo o que ele via era tudo desabando ao seu redor, tudo acontecendo em um único momentâneo e imediato. Tudo preto.

Lembrou-se dos poucos segundos antes da explosão. Ele estava conversando com o médico que estava andando junto com eles. Edward realmente gostava do cara, ele era jovem, talvez 22 anos. Ele tinha um fogo com ele que Edward respeitava, um fogo que pôs todo o seu coração em seu trabalho, um incêndio que lembrou Edward de si mesmo. Ele era um soldado muito bom.

Eles não estavam falando sobre nada em particular, mas lembrou o sorriso no rosto de seu soldado quando ele recontou histórias sobre sua filha, histórias que todos eles tinham ouvido uma centena de vezes. Ele gostava de ouvir as histórias de seus soldados, porém, ouvindo sobre suas famílias. Deu- lhes algo para olhar para frente, algo para sorrir, e no inferno em que eles estavam era inestimável.

Mas tão facilmente como eles estavam falando, tão facilmente como eles estavam dirigindo por uma estrada que tinham patrulhado mais de uma vez, tudo mudou.

Ele não se lembrava de um som. Ele não se lembrava do barulho da explosão, uma vez que ecoou por todo o veículo, não se lembrava de ouvir os gritos de seus homens ou o de disparar de armas. Havia apenas o silêncio.

Uma dor chamuscou e foi rasgando a pele do seu rosto. Um líquido quente escorria pelo seu pescoço, absorvendo o material de seu uniforme. Sua cabeça parecia que era um sólido, bloco, pesado de gelo. Era uma dor ardente, mas não como uma queimadura de fogo. Era o tipo de queimadura que picou todas as terminações nervosas. Um frio enterrado, um frio que era tão frio, que machucava.

Um nevoeiro tinha levantado na frente de sua visão, o olho direito pode ver somente um nevoeiro espesso de cinza. Ele fechou seu olho direito, deixando a sua esquerdo aberto, e viu quando alguns de seus homens entrarem em ação, cercando o veículo, socorrendo aqueles que ficaram gravemente feridos. Seu jovem soldado, o médico que tinha falado sobre sua família a poucos minutos antes, estava ao lado dele, sua cabeça foi rolada para trás e seus olhos estavam fechados. Seu braço estava deitado no seu corpo como se não pertencesse a ele, o sangue cobrindo cada centímetro visível dele. Esta não foi a primeira vez que Edward viu um veículo atingido por uma bomba. Isso acontecia quase todos maldito dia e isso tinha sido muito mais do que sua cota justa, Edward sabia o que precisava fazer.

Ele colocou as mãos debaixo dele e empurrou-se sobre seus pés, mas ele não foi muito longe. Uma mão forte apertou o cerco em seu bíceps, apoiando-o quando uma dor de um corte desfiando em pedaços sua coxa, o peso do corpo se desintegrando os músculos até pareciam que não havia mais nada de sua perna. A dor viajou até a coxa, por meio de seu abdômen, e para o seu pescoço. Ele olhou para a perna, quando a dor ricocheteou em sua cabeça, em seguida, seu corpo caiu no chão e tudo ficou escuro.

Seu médico receitou remédios para a dor na coxa, mas ele não tinha nada para aliviar a sua mente. Ele adoraria mergulhar em uma festa de piedade embriagado de bebida até que as imagens fossem apagadas da sua memória, mas esse não era seu estilo. Não importa como as coisas estavam fodidas agora, ele não iria por esse caminho.

Ele estava aqui. Ele conseguiu sair vivo.

Ele desejou como o inferno que ele pudesse dizer o mesmo sobre todos eles, mas eles não tiveram todos a mesma sorte. Amanhã. Amanhã ele iria vê-los. Amanhã ele iria enfrentar a menina que já não tinha um pai. A menina que nunca iria correr para os braços do papai novamente, a menina que nunca teria a oportunidade de fazer da sua vida um inferno quando fosse uma adolescente, ou tê-lo ali para acompanhá-la até o altar quando se casasse.

Edward teria que dar suas condolências a uma jovem viúva que era muito jovem para suportar a perda de um marido. Amanhã.

Amanhã ele iria reviver este inferno e dizer-lhes as histórias que ele tinha contado, ele teria a certeza que elas soubessem que a última coisa que o seu soldado caído estava pensando, era nelas.

Um tempo depois Edward perdeu a consciência, era um vazio completo. Ele escorregava para dentro e para fora, como um maldito filme de romance clichê, a única coisa que Edward pensou quando sua mente estava trabalhando era em Isabella. Quando ele acordou em Landstuhl Medical Center, na Alemanha, os seus pensamentos imediatamente foram para ela, que foi quando ele mandou as flores.

Ele sabia que precisava colocar tudo para fora.

Ele teve uma segunda chance e ele não iria desperdiçá-la. Mas ele nunca ouviu nada dela. Ele checou seu e-mail a cada hora, mesmo se ele tivesse feito um papel patético, ele não se importava. Mas não havia nada, e isso era resposta suficiente para ele.

Quando ele foi levado de volta para os Estados Unidos, ele ficou uma semana no Hospital Militar. Ele quase a chamou ontem, quando teve alta. Inferno, ele queria vê-la, mas ele não queria que ela o visse assim. Não, se ele estava tentando ganhar esta mulher mais uma vez, e ve-la buscando ele no hospital com o rosto mutilado e uma perna ferida não era a que queria que ela encontrasse.

Edward mudou seu peso no sofá.

Ele definitivamente poderia usar uma daquelas velhas poltronas reclináveis de homem velho agora mesmo.

Seu couro não era particularmente favorável para o conforto das lesões nas pernas.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para trás contra o couro frio e fechou os olhos apenas quando uma batida na porta quebrou o silêncio.

— Entre! — Ele gritou.

Ele ouviu a porta abrir, em seguida, fechar, então o clique suave de... saltos? Seu pulso começou uma corrida contra um enxame de abelhas que habitava seu peito. Ele conhecia aquele som de saltos, ele sabia a quem os saltos pertenciam.

Ele ouviu quando eles andavam pelo corredor, parando por alguns instantes antes de andarem a última etapa, trazendo-a para a sala de estar, finalmente, deixando-a à vista.

Isabella congelou, seu corpo ficou rígido quando ela olhou para ele. Ele não podia acreditar que ela estava em sua sala de estar. Ela ainda parecia mais bonita do que ele se lembrava. Um vestido cinza apertado agarrava-se as suas curvas e mostrava as suas belas pernas, junto com a tatuagem que estava em sua coxa. Ele sorriu quando olhou para baixo e viu os saltos brilhantes amarelos que estavam em seus pés. Ele ficou olhando em seu corpo, seus olhos em seu cabelo que caía ao redor de seus ombros em ondas longas, em seguia, para os lábios vermelhos que estavam fechados em uma carranca.

Finalmente, ele mudou seu olhar para os olhos dela.

Ela piscou lentamente à medida que colidiu com o olhar dele. Ela colocou um buquê de flores para baixo na estante ao lado do corredor e começou a andar em direção a ele.

Edward se levantou com as mãos, apoiando todo o seu peso em uma perna, quando pegou suas muletas.

— Não levante — ela exigiu. Sua voz era tão doce quando ele se lembrava.

Edward fez o que ela disse, abaixando seu corpo de volta para o sofá, encolhendo-se quando uma dor subiu por sua coxa. — Isabella, eu estou tão feliz...

— Não se atreva. — disse ela, parando apenas um passo longe dele. Ela estava perto o suficiente para que ele pudesse cheirar seu perfume doce, mas ainda muito longe para ele conseguir agarrar a ela.

— Eu não posso acreditar em você. — Ela bateu as palmas das mãos sobre seus quadris e suas grossas sobrancelhas castanhas franzindo.

— Isabella — Edward tentou de novo, mas ela o interrompeu mais uma vez, sua raiva oscilando sobre a superfície.

— Por que diabos você não me disse que estava machucado? — Ela gritou, sua voz falhou e ela engoliu em seco pressionando os lábios quando ela fechou os olhos e inalou uma respiração. — Por que você não me disse que estava de volta? — Ela abriu os olhos e eles se concentraram no corte profundo que corria a partir do canto de seu olho esquerdo para baixo a sua mandíbula. Era profundo e grosso, e as cicatrizes já eram evidentes. Ele sabia que era horrível, ele sabia que seu rosto nunca mais ia ser o mesmo, e ele sabia que o seu olho nunca voltaria ao normal, mas quando Isabella olhou para ele, de alguma forma ele não se sentiu um monstro.

Seus olhos caíram para o chão, e ele viu uma única lágrima escorrer por seu rosto.

— Droga, querida. Não chore. Eu estou bem. — Ele tentou se levantar novamente, mas ele parou quando Isabella levantou o olhar e fixou-o com um olhar que o paralisou.

— Eu estou tão brava agora com você, porra.

— Sinto muito. — disse ele. Ela estava louca, mas estava brava com o que? Que ele estava ferido, e ele não lhe disse que estava machucado? Ele não tinha ouvido falar dela, e agora ela estava em pé na frente dele como se estivesse em busca de sangue e ele não tinha ideia do motivo. Mas ele estava muito arrependido pelas lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto bonito, ele estava muito triste pela dor em seus olhos, e ele foi o único que lhe causou essa tristeza.

— Eu sinto que eu não posso nem respirar. Eu me sinto como... — As palavras dela saíram quando ela fechou os olhos. Parecia um coração com milhões de batidas no peito antes que ela levantasse os olhos. Ela silenciosamente atravessou o espaço entre eles. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela subiu em seu colo, e ele agarrou sua cintura.

Suas mãos agarraram os lados de seu rosto e em um rápido movimento seus lábios se esmagaram contra seus, tirando todo o ar de seus pulmões. Seus lábios eram suaves e doces, as lágrimas misturando-se com o gosto de sua boca.

A dor na coxa que ele sentiu quando ela se sentou em cima dele valeu a recompensa de sentir seu corpo pressionando contra ele. Seu corpo ansiava por isso, ansiava por ela como se ele fosse um viciado saindo de uma reabilitação. Ele precisava dela, ele precisava senti-la, agora mais do que nunca. As mãos de Edward enrolaram em volta da cintura, agarrando-se a ela como se ela fosse desaparecer diante de seus olhos. Ele não tinha certeza se ela faria isso, parecia bom demais para ser real.

— Eu senti sua falta — ele sussurrou contra seus lábios, enquanto continuava a beijá-la. Um soluço preso na parte de trás de sua garganta e ela apertou mais contra ele, com as mãos reclamando o tecido da camiseta. Ela estava beijando-o como se ele fosse um homem moribundo, e ele era.

**~~x~~**

As palavras cortadas, ardendo em suas entranhas e aquecendo ao mesmo tempo. A quem ela estava enganando, ela sentiu falta dele também. Ela não estaria aqui agora se não sentisse sua falta. Ele habitava o pequeno espaço em seu coração que ainda estava aberto, isso amontoava em volta dela, e ela não podia mais ignorar.

A boca de Edward estava muito ansiosa, ofegando em curtas baforadas quentes em sua boca. Sua respiração era quente, e ele tinha um gosto tão bom. Assim como ela se lembrava.

Ele enfiou os dedos pelos cabelos e puxou suavemente até que seus lábios já não estavam no seu e seus olhos tempestuosos na frente dela.

Seu olhar era perigoso. Sugava, fazendo-a sentir que estava em espiral através de um buraco negro que a levou até um lugar que nunca tinha estado antes. Mesmo tão assustador como era, era tentador. Ela ficaria na borda e em queda livre no buraco negro, se isso significasse estar aqui com ele agora.

Ela olhou para o lado de seu rosto, onde uma grossa e irritada cicatriz vermelha, levantava o rosto em uma linha desigual esburacada que viajava do seu olho para sua mandíbula.

Isabella levemente colocou a ponta de seu dedo abaixo de seu olho, em cima de sua cicatriz. Mandíbula de Edward se apertou e ele fechou os olhos, enquanto seu dedo seguia o curso que levava até o outro lado de seu rosto.

Seu peito apertou, seu coração pulsando em uma dor que não estava familiarizada, e ela engasgou em busca de ar. Sua garganta ardia, e ela sentiu uma dor física rastejar sobre o seu corpo quando um soluço passou por ela. Ela segurou-o, engolindo a raiva e o medo que ardia em suas lágrimas não derramadas.

— Você está bem? — Edward perguntou gentilmente. Seus braços fortes trancados atrás das costas e ele a puxou para perto dele para que seu peito encostasse no dele. — Eu estou bem — ele sussurrou em seu ouvido quando seu rosto encontrou seu caminho para o mergulho em seu ombro, a testa pressionada contra sua mandíbula, logo abaixo de sua cicatriz.

— Poderia ter sido diferente, você poderia ter...

— Eu não fui embora. Eu estou aqui. Eu estou bem. — Ele disse, beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

— Como diabos você pode dizer isso? Você não pode nem andar, e seu rosto ... seu olho...

— Porque você está aqui. Eu estou bem agora, porque você está aqui comigo.

Sim, ela estava aqui agora, e ela precisava tranquilizar-se que ele estava bem, tanto quanto ela queria faze-lo se sentir bem. Ela inclinou a cabeça para cima e roçou os lábios sobre a sua linha da mandíbula. Ela apertou as mãos contra o peito e se levantou, chovendo beijos leves que se estendeu por sua bochecha. Seu corpo ficou tenso quando ela trocou seu peso em seu colo e ela percebeu que estava apoiado em sua perna ruim.

— Droga, Edward. Sinto muito. — Ela levantou-se de seu colo e começou a balançar a perna por cima dele, com seus dedos entre seus quadris e coxas e ele a puxou de volta para ele.

— Eu não tenho um problema com a dor, baby. — disse ele, repetindo as palavras da primeira vez que eles dormiram juntos, um sorriso puxou seus lábios enquanto a memória batia nela. Ela cuidadosamente afundou de volta em cima dele, tentando manter o máximo de seu peso fora de sua perna. — Eu posso ver isso.

Ele apertou o controle sobre seu corpo e empurrou-a em cima dele até que ela estava completamente em seu colo. — Eu quero dizer isso. Eu quero sentir o seu corpo no meu, então nem pense em levantar-se. — Esse brilho travesso apareceu em seus olhos verdes fazendo-a sorrir, irritantemente fazendo seu coração tamborilar em seu peito. — Eu não tinha certeza se eu teria a chance de sentir de novo, eu não vou desperdiçá-la agora por causa de minha maldita perna.

Isabella revirou os olhos.

— É verdade querida. Pensei em você todos os dias. Pensei em me enterrar profundamente dentro de seu corpo doce...

Isabella bufou e lhe deu um tapa no peito com as costas da mão.

Edward riu. — Ah, não pense que eu não fiz. — seus lábios caíram em seu sorriso torto e seus olhos vidrados, — mas eu também pensei em maneiras de faze-la minha. Eu preciso de você.

— Edward, eu disse o que eu sentia, eu disse o que eu queria.

— Eu sei, querida. É o que eu queria também, até que eu ter você, mas eu precisava de mais. Você não entende. Eu nunca tive um relacionamento com uma mulher antes. Eu nunca quis ter um. Eu nunca encontrei alguém que me fez querer um, até que eu conheci você. Nenhuma nunca valeu a pena, até você.

— Edward...

Ele colocou os dedos sobre os lábios dela para impedi-la, mas o olhar em seus olhos sugou as palavras de suas cordas vocais.

— Não faça isso. Só me deixe ter você esta noite. — Sua mão viciada em torno de seu pescoço e ele a puxou para baixo fechando a sua boca antes que ela tivesse a chance de dizer qualquer coisa, não que ela pudesse dizer algo de qualquer maneira.

Ele foi tão gentil quando a beijou, seus lábios apenas roçando. Ela encostou contra ele quando suas mãos deslizaram até sua perna, viajando dolorosamente lentas do joelho até a coxa. Seus dedos brincaram com a bainha de seu vestido inflamando arrepios em sua pele, provocando-a quando ele deslizou a ponta dos dedos sob a borda.

Ela se contorcia em seu colo. Fazia dois meses desde que ela tinha estado com ele, e com a forma fácil que suas mãos tocaram rapidamente entre suas pernas. Um estridente gemido vibrou em sua garganta e ricocheteou para fora de sua boca. Os sons causados pelos dedos Edward acariciando a carne de suas coxas era quase doloroso, mas ela aparentemente não se importava com dor ou porque ela gostava, porra.

Ela gostava da forma como ele respondia a ela.

Suas mãos viajaram sob o vestido e o colocou sobre seus quadris. Sua cabeça empurrou para longe dela tão abruptamente que ela riu.

— Que diabos é isso? — Boca perfeitamente trabalhada puxando para cima em um sorriso feliz, seus olhos olhando para ela como se fosse um brinquedo novo brilhante na manhã de Natal — Sem calcinha?

Isabella mordeu o canto do lábio inferior, tentando não entrar em combustão a partir do olhar que ele estava lhe dando. — Você vê o quão apertado este vestido é? Não há marca de calcinha nessa garota — disse ela, mudando intencionalmente seus quadris em seu colo, para que ela fosse pressionada contra ele a ...

— Droga, querida — disse ele, deslizando o vestido sobre seus quadris e trancando sobre a sua bunda. — Eu sou um sortudo filho da puta.

Seus lábios bateram contra a dela, consumindo-a e possuindo-a. Sua língua entreabriu seus lábios, enredando-se com a dela, e explorando cada espaço de sua boca. Ela precisava dele também, ela precisava dele tanto quanto ele dela. Ela não percebeu o quão mal ela estava até agora. Ela queria que ele a possuísse, ela queria que ele a reclamasse, que a levasse com tudo o que ela tinha a oferecer ... e muito mais.

— Deus, eu senti sua falta — ele disse enquanto afastava o cabelo de seu ombro e apertava os lábios na curva próxima de seu pescoço. — Eu não posso nem começar a dizer o quanto eu senti sua falta. Pensei em te tocar, provar você, todos os dias. — Seus lábios espalhando beijos de boca aberta ao longo de sua clavícula e até o centro de sua garganta, fazendo que o queixo ficasse com a ponta em direção ao teto para que ele pudesse beijá-la mais. Suas mãos deslizaram até a volta de seu vestido enquanto seus dentes beliscaram-lhe o queixo.

— Eu também senti sua falta. — admitiu ela, sussurrando tão baixo que ela não tinha certeza se ele ouviu, ela não tinha certeza se queria que ele ouvisse. Mas ele ouviu.

Ele afastou, seus tempestuosos olhos verdes, obscurecidos pelo desejo, rapidamente apurados quando ele estudou seu rosto. — É mesmo?

Ela queria rir, ou dar a porra de soco no braço dele, ou talvez até chorar com o desespero em suas palavras. A saudade era grande. Foi culpa dela. Ela o tinha deixado acreditar que ela não o queria mais, que ela não queria ele. Ela estava tão preocupada em se proteger, mas não conseguiu impedir seu coração, . Ela estava tão ocupada negando, tentando se convencer de que ele não era nada mais do que sexo. Mas ela sabia, no fundo, ela sabia e caramba, doeu.

— Fale comigo, baby. — Sua mão deixou-a para trás e fechou em torno de seu pulso, puxando-lhe a mão em seu peito. Seus olhos seguiram sua mão enquanto ele trouxe os nós dos dedos à boca passando os lábios através deles antes dele beijar cada dedo.

Sua ternura prendeu na garganta qualquer palavras que ela esperava dizer. A maneira como ele a olhava era quase assustadora. Nem mesmo Jacob tinha esse efeito sobre ela. Ele nunca foi capaz de torná-la muda e imóvel pelo toque de seus lábios ou o calor de seu olhar. Não, isso era quase assustador.

— Isabella — ele tinha sua mão em volta de seu pescoço, o polegar massageando a pele abaixo da orelha — Você está bem? — Seus lábios deslizando através dela brevemente antes dele focar seus olhos sobre ela novamente, tentando tirar a sua couraça de segurança.

Ela distraiu-se, puxando para cima a bainha da camiseta dele e levantando acima de sua cabeça. Sua expressão de surpresa puxando suas cordas do coração.

Ela passou as unhas até o estômago e sobre o peito duro. Um tremor balançou por ele quando ela sacudiu a língua para fora e lambeu a pele acima dos pelos macios em seu peito.

— Eu poderia ter perdido essa chance — ela levantou a cabeça de seu peito e segurou seu olhar, com seu próprio olhar vulnerável — Eu poderia ter perdido a chance de dizer ... de estar com você de novo. — A umidade acumulada acima de seus olhos, com a garganta ardendo. Que diabos havia de errado com ela? Bem, ela meio que tinha uma ideia do que poderia ser...

Isabella estava em uma montanha-russa emocional, nos últimos minutos ela tinha ido para cima e para baixo e em volta novamente. Isso era uma porra desgastante.

— Mas você não fez — Edward disse, trazendo-a de volta para seu peito. — Eu estou aqui.

Sim, ele estava aqui, e ela não podia esperar mais tempo. Ela subiu em seu colo, vendo os olhos Edward seguirem cada movimento. Ela estava entre suas coxas e puxou o vestido por cima da cabeça, em seguida, colocando as mãos nas costas ela soltou o sutiã, deixando-o cair no chão.

— Você é tão bonita — Edward suspirou, bebendo da visão de seu corpo nu na frente dele.

Ela se inclinou sobre ele, enganchou os dedos no seu short, e puxou para baixo junto com a cueca, sua ereção brotando livre. Ela puxou para baixo até seus tornozelos e ele levantou seus pés para que ela pudesse retirá- los completamente. Ela inclinou-se para trás; ainda estava de pé entre suas coxas enormes, e quando ela olhou de volta para ele, seu coração bateu com tanta força contra seus pulmões, que ela teve que forçar uma ingestão aguda de ar, a fim de respirar.

Edward seguiu seu olhar para a perna mutilada. — Eu sei ... — ele suspirou.

Ela encontrou seus olhos por um instante, o peito arfando com a necessidade de se acalmar para que pudesse respirar corretamente. Sua coxa parecia que tinha passado por um moedor de carne. Ela pensou que o lado do rosto dele estava ruim, mas nada comparado com a sua perna. Ela não podia imaginar a dor que ele sentiu quando foi ferido, ela só de olhar para ele sofria. Ela não sabia como sua perna sobreviveu a tal ferimento, como ele sobreviveu.

Ela não sabia o que dizer, então ela não disse nada, ela apenas se ajoelhou entre suas pernas. Seu rosto ficou sério, observando-a com cuidado.

Ela deslizou as mãos suavemente para cima suas panturrilhas e foi até os joelhos. Quando ela chegou no início de suas coxas, ela encontrou seus olhos. Sua respiração era irregular, sua mandíbula estava flexionada, o corpo dele ainda imóvel, mas seus olhos estavam suaves, macios, e um pouco tristes.

Ela devagar e com cuidado arrastou sua mão esquerda até a coxa, os dedos roçando nos emaranhados de montes e vales de tecido que se levantaram de sua pele, os músculos das pernas flexionando sob seu toque. Ela arrastou sua mão direita para baixo, percorrendo a parte interna da coxa até as unhas deslizarem sobre a pele lisa na base do seu pênis. Sua cabeça rolou para trás e descansou contra o encosto do sofá.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para a frente, lutando contra as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair, quando ela olhou para a evidência do que ele passou. Ela apertou os lábios para as cicatrizes que já começaram a se formar em sua carne. Ela deu pequenos beijos pontilhados ao longo dos cumes, e montes de pele irritada, cada toque de seus lábios, causando no corpo de Edward um relaxamento, com seu toque macio. A lágrimas que ela não tinha conhecimento que estavam rolando quentes por suas bochechas e espirraram em poças minúsculas na perna de Edward.

— Baby — ele sussurrou. O tremor em sua voz fez o estômago momentaneamente se contrair mais.

Ela levantou a cabeça, seus olhos presos em seu olhar intenso. — Eu sinto tanto — ela choramingou. O som era tão estranho para ela, a comiseração em sua voz assustando-a. Ela odiava que isso tivesse acontecido com ele. Ela queria beijar sua dor, beijar esse pesadelo horrível.

— Não — a mão em concha ao lado de seu rosto, o polegar esfregando sobre os lábios — Não sinta. — Seu polegar se moveu sobre seu rosto, limpando as lágrimas que caíram.

Isabella ficou ali. Ela ficou na frente de Edward, completamente exposta na frente dele, jamais se sentindo tão exposta em sua vida.

Ele se inclinou para a frente no sofá, tranquilamente grunhindo quando colocou pressão sobre a perna dele. Suas mãos grandes agarraram a cintura dela puxando-a mais para perto, os joelhos batendo no topo do sofá de couro quente. Seus dedos traçaram a tatuagem em seu quadril enquanto a outra mão escorregou entre suas pernas, seu dedo testando sua umidade. Um baixo e profundo gemido retumbou em seu peito quando ele mergulhou outro dedo dentro de suas profundezas aquecidas. Sua cabeça caiu para trás e ela não tinha certeza de suas pernas poderiam apoiá-la. Apenas quando ela pensou que seus joelhos não iam a segurar, Edward passou o braço em volta da cintura, segurando-a firme, segurando-a no lugar , enquanto ele torcia os dedos dentro dela, atingindo esse ponto, fazendo seu interior vibrar duramente em seu dedos longos. E, assim quando ela estava pronta para explodir, ele se retirou-se dela.

Ele sorriu através de seus olhos, sabendo exatamente o que ele tinha feito apenas para ela.

— Venha aqui — ele disse suavemente, puxando-a para baixo em seu colo. — Eu quero sentir você dentro de mim. — Sua ereção encostou sobre seu clitóris e ela quase gozou, desfeita logo em seguida. Ela queria sentir isso também. Ela queria senti-lo enterrado profundamente dentro dela, até que ela não conseguisse mais pensar direito.

Ela não podia esperar mais. Ela levantou seus quadris, seu comprimento saltando debaixo dela, a ponta batendo em sua entrada. Ela sentiu uma gota quente de sua excitação tocá-la enquanto ela lentamente começou a baixar seus quadris.

As mãos de Edward a parou, impedindo-a descer. — Espere, precisamos de um preservativo.

Ela inclinou a testa contra a dele, seu corpo tremendo com a necessidade de senti-lo enchê-la. — Está tudo bem, eu estou a tomando a pílula.

Sua voz estava trêmula.

— Você tem certeza? — Perguntou ele, apertando mais.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e afundou em cima dele, lentamente permitindo que seu corpo se esticasse para acomodá-lo. Ele suspirou e caiu para trás, pressionando na parte de trás do sofá.

— Droga, baby. Você é tão gostosa. — disse ele, enquanto ela pressionava com mais força, dobrando seus quadris para bater no lugar certo.

Isabella se inclinou sobre o peito, seus seios pressionando os pelos enrolados entre os músculos dele. Ele se sentiu muito bem, melhor do que bem. Tão quente, tão... aqui.

Suas mãos seguraram o rosto dela e beijou-a. A sensação de seus lábios acendeu um fogo que corria por seu corpo, direto para o núcleo.

Ela revirou os quadris, permitindo que o seu comprimento para facilitar fora dela lentamente. Ela teve o cuidado de não descansar o seu peso sobre a perna ruim quanto ela balançou o corpo para trás e para frente.

**~~x~~**

Edward ficou com Isabella enquanto seu corpo se escarranchava em cima dele, engolindo-o em suas profundezas quentes. Trinta minutos atrás, ele estava preso em seus pensamentos, mergulhado no silêncio que se estendia ao redor dele, mas agora ele estava tão consumido com esta mulher confusa, e ele era grato pela distração, mais do que isso, ele era apenas grato por ela.

Ele podia sentir o desejo devasso pingando dela, adicionando uma camada fina de seda entre as coxas dela, envolvendo-o no seu doce mel. Deus, ela era perfeita.

Ele nunca imaginou que poderia se sentir assim, e ele não estava se referindo ao sexo.

A cicatriz ao longo de seu rosto estava pulsando junto com a batida rápida de seu coração e sua perna estava gritando em uma dor insuportável, mas não queria saber de nada, somente a maneira como seu corpo estava reagindo a essa mulher em cima dele de novo. Seu corpo em torno dele, apertando-o com força enquanto ela revirava os quadris para baixo, pressionando-o profundamente dentro dela. Foda-se.

Seus lábios eram suaves e doces quando ela o beijou. Ele queria sentir ela gozar em torno dele, e ele faria, mas agora tudo o que ele queria era que ela ficasse debaixo dele, ele queria malditamente isso.

Ele queria cobrir seu corpo magro com seu e pressioná-la no couro do sofá.

Ele queria que sua boca na dela, em todos os lugares.

Ele queria saboreá-la, sentir seu cheiro, beijá-la.

Ele a queria, e a perna que se dane.

Ele ficou em pé, com o rosto apertando com força enquanto sua ereção deixou o seu corpo.

— O que você está fazendo? — Ela perguntou, sua voz sussurrada e rouca, quando ele a deitou ao lado dele no sofá.

— Eu estou tentando obter minha dose de você — ele disse, enquanto mordia os dentes e lenta mas seguramente, reposicionou sobre ela.

— Embora, eu não tenho certeza se isso é possível. — Ele sabia que não era. Ele nunca teria o suficiente dela. Mas se esta fosse a última vez que ele estaria com ela, ele iria garantir que ela se lembrasse.

Seus lábios encontraram os dela novamente e ele a beijou como se ele fosse um homem faminto, o que não estava muito longe da verdade. Ele nunca tinha sentido essa fome em sua vida, mas ele estava faminto por ela. Ele roçou os lábios sobre a boca mais uma vez antes de descer para seu corpo, parando em seus seios, girando a língua ao redor de seus mamilos duros. Quando ele estava satisfeito com a atenção que ele lhes deu, ele continuou descendo pelo seu corpo, pontilhando beijos quentes ao longo do caminho. Seus lábios traçando sobre a pele macia acima de seu osso púbico, seu estômago tremendo a cada sensação.

— Edward — ela pediu, e ele adorava a maneira como sua voz soava quando ela implorava para ele. Ele iria mantê-la implorando por ele a noite toda, se ele não precisasse dela tão desesperadamente.

— Eu sei, querida, eu sei.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, colocando a boca em suas dobras suaves, respirando, tentando memorizar seu perfume doce. Ela estava tão molhada, pingando com a excitação. Ele lenta e deliberadamente roçou a língua na base de sua abertura para o clitóris.

Ela resistiu e tremeu e arqueou as costas no sofá e ele passou a mão sobre a barriga para mantê-la presa.

Ela tinha um gosto tão doce, ele queria saborear cada lambida, ele tinha que fazer isso. Lentamente, ele circulou seu clitóris com a língua, traçando sobre todos os outros pontos que ele sabia que iria fazê-la se contorcer. Suas pernas caíram para o lado e ele não podia deixar a vontade que ele tinha de escavar os dedos na carne macia entre sua bunda e as coxas. Ela gemeu e empurrou contra sua boca, e ele ajustou a velocidade para manter-se com seus quadris presos.

Ele sentiu seu corpo vibrar; sua respiração vindo em curta e rápida, com as mãos segurando seus cabelos. Ele sorriu contra sua abertura brilhante e mergulhou sua língua para dentro.

— Oh Edward ... ... por favor ...

Ele retirou sua língua, substituindo com os dedos, e lambeu um caminho de volta até seu clitóris. Ele ficou lá, lambendo, sugando e soprando suavemente enquanto seus dedos encontraram sua boceta, acariciando mais e mais ... Seus músculos internos apertaram ao redor de seus dedos quando seu clímax retumbou através dela, suaves gemidos se transformando em gritos ofegantes. Ele gemeu com ela, diminuindo o ritmo dos dedos quando ela contraiu em torno dele.

— Edward, por favor ... — ela sussurrou, e ele sabia exatamente o que ela precisava, porque ele precisava também.

**Que tragédia horrível que aconteceu com nosso soldado!** **Mesmo machucado, ele não deixa de ser um doce.**

**Respondendo os reviews: **

**Ginny M . Weasley P: **kkkkkkkkkkkkk, esse povo gosta de me ameaçar! Ela foi atrás do amor dela. bjos

**Christye-Lupin: **A Bella não queria mais sofrer, mas ela não conseguiu resistir muito tempo o/. Bjos

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Tadinha da Bella, ela sofreu muito com um soldado e não queria arriscar de novo. Sim, já está acabando. O próximo capítulo é o último. Bjos

**Bah83: **Credo, com tudo isso você me faz parecer uma pééééssima pessoa. Nem fui tão má assim, já fiz pior nas outras histórias. Vodu? Agora eu realmente estou com medo de você. Você passou passou da categoria de Malévola para a bruxa do João e Maria que gosta de devorar criancinhas! kkkkk. Ela comprou flores para ele, isso foi o lugar onde ela passou. O que achou do reencontro? As ameaças acabaram? Heroína favorita: eu gosto da Fogo da liga da justiça sem limites, ela é brasileira e é bem legal. Bjos

**Sarah: **Não se preocupe, o importante é que você está comentando agora. Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando e espero ter ver aqui nos capítulos finais. Bjos

**Drix: **Senti seu entusiasmo daqui! Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando tanto da história. Espero ver você aqui, nos capítulos finais. Bjos

**Kaah Malfoy: **Obrigada :).

**Domingo é o último capítulo! Quem não comentou até agora, apareça nem que seja para dar um Oi. Bjos minhas flores, e tenham um ótimo resto de semana. **


	16. Chapter 15

**Vamos acompanhar o último capítulo? Livro adaptado: The Valentine's Arrangement da autora Kelsie Leverich. Recomendo a todos que leiam a obra original.**

**Capítulo 15**

Isabella poderia dizer que Edward estava lutando para levantar seu corpo para trás sobre ela. Ela podia ver a veia em seu pescoço com os dentes cerrados, seus bíceps puxando todo seu peso quando a dor irradiou por todo o seu corpo. Mas ela também podia ver a determinação nos seus olhos. Ele ia tê-la mesmo que isso o matasse, ela só esperava que ele não morresse.

Quando seu corpo pesado, finalmente, cobriu o dela a porra de suspiro de euforia correu em suas veias.

Ele sorriu para ela, sua covinha profundamente marcada em seu rosto desalinhado.

— Hey, baby.

Isabella não poderia resistir a um revirar de olhos.

— Ei você. Demorou muito — brincou ela, tentando aliviar a situação que se arrastou entre eles enquanto ele lutava.

— Sim, sinto muito por isso. — Ele piscou e depois baixou os quadris até que ela sentiu que seu pau contra sua entrada sensível.

Ela puxou os joelhos para cima, abrindo-se para ele, praticamente implorando para ele entrar nela.

Mas em vez disso, ele levantou seus quadris para que ela não conseguisse mais senti-lo contra ela.

Seu lábio inferior involuntariamente fechou em um amuo com o ar fresco ardendo com sua ausência. Edward se inclinou para baixo, roçando os dentes sobre o lábio inferior. — Eu posso levar mais tempo, se quiser, e fazer você esperar um pouco.

— Não!

Edward apenas riu e mergulhou dentro dela.

Em um impulso rápido, ele estava dentro dela e tudo parecia certo novamente.

Isabella levantou os braços, prendendo-os através de seus braços e os ombros, pressionando-o para ela. — Obrigada. — ela sorriu.

— A qualquer hora, querida.

Os olhos verdes de Edward, presos nos dela e ela viu quando a brincadeira que se envolveu em torno deles desapareceu. Foda-se. Ela não queria que acabasse, ela sabia que ela não poderia lidar com outra avalanche de emoções jogadas contra ela. Os últimos trinta minutos foram suficientes. Agora ela só queria se perder nele.

— Ei. — ela disse, pegando seu rosto entre suas mãos, com cuidado para não colocar pressão em sua bochecha direita. — Nenhum assunto mais sério, ok? Vamos apenas desfrutar um do outro. — Sua testa caiu para seu ombro, suas mãos em cada lado da cabeça, apoiando seu peso. — Eu não posso fazer isso — disse ele na curva do pescoço dela.

— O que?

Edward levantou a cabeça, seus olhos varrendo os dela. — A qualquer outro momento, com qualquer outra mulher, e eu teria prazer colocar as coisas sérias a distância e foder até que eu não consiga mais ver direito, mas você não é outra mulher. — Isabella não disse nada.

O que poderia dizer?

Ela apertou os músculos ao redor de seu pau rígido que estava imóvel dentro dela, e mexeu os quadris. Ela queria ele, ela precisava dele. — Por favor, Edward ... — ela disse circulando seus quadris novamente.

Um grunhido retumbou em seu peito e ela podia ver fisicamente a sua determinação vacilante.

Ele lentamente, muito lentamente, puxou seus quadris para trás. Assim quando o último centímetro dele estava prestes a deixá-la, ele mergulhou de volta dentro dela, batendo o ar de seu peito. Ele ficou lá, rolando os quadris, girando em torno de seu interior. Ela já estava tão sensível, e cada pequeno movimento que ele fez aumentou seu formigamento de dentro para fora.

Sua boca encontrou a dela novamente. Ele a beijou suavemente, sua língua mergulhando na sua boca quente. Ele deu atenção especial ao lábio inferior, puxando-o suavemente com os dentes, varrendo a língua em toda ela. Ele foi suave. Suas mãos, sua boca, seu corpo, ele definitivamente não tinha posto as coisas sérias de lado e, agora, Isabella estava feliz. Senti-lo assim foi como uma ... cura.

— Você me arruinou, querida. — disse ele, roçando o polegar sobre a pele fina na base de sua garganta.

Suas palavras se desintegraram ao seu redor, ao mesmo tempo, elas construíam. Ter esse poder sobre ele era assustador, sim, mas ela estaria mentindo para si mesma se ela disse que ela não gostou.

Sabendo que ele se sentia tão fortemente atraído por ela, que dispunha do poder de sua felicidade para ela, que ela era a única capaz de fazer ou quebrar-lhe era o que ela queria. Não é isso que todo mundo quer mais? Ser amado por alguém com tanta força que você mantenha o seu mundo em suas mãos, que você fosse o único a mantê-lo seguro.

Era uma merda aterrorizante.

Mas ela não queria arruina-lo. Nem um pouco.

A boca de Edward se moveu para o seu pescoço, logo abaixo da orelha e todos os pensamentos foram lavados de sua mente nublada. Tudo o que podia pensar agora era a maneira como seu corpo estava em cima dela, de que forma sua boca tinha aquecido a pele dela, e a maneira como seu cheiro estava nela. Ela estava perdida, e ela finalmente se perdeu nele.

**~~x~~**

— Poderia ser assim todos os dias, você sabe. Eu podia fazer isso com você todos os dias. — Edward disse quando ele finalmente saiu de Isabella, puxando-a contra seu peito. Ele estava cansado, mas ele podia dizer que ela estava também. Seu corpo tremia, com os tremores intensos de seus orgasmos.

Ela havia chegado ao seu redor tão duro, seu corpo apertando cada pedacinho dele quando ele bombeava para dentro dela. E ela saboreou cada pedaço dele.

Ele não queria sair dela. Ele não queria sair de seu corpo, deixar o calor que se agarrou a ele, mas ele tinha que fazer.

Com a sensação desta mulher já não estar se contorcendo sob ele, a perna dele gritando tomou o espaço das sensações que ela anteriormente eram dela.

Uma das sobrancelhas escuras de Isabella levantada.

— Muito arrogante?

— Baby, eu não preciso de ser arrogante, eu só estou dizendo a você como pode ser.

— Uh huh, tudo bem. — Ela revirou os olhos e se aconchegou em seu peito. Ele estava um pouco surpreso que ela ainda estava em seus braços, que ela estava permitindo ele segurá-la. Mas ele iria levá-la de qualquer maneira que ele pudesse pegá-la, de jeito nenhum que ele estava reclamando. Ele iria segurá-la até amanhã se ela deixasse.

— É possível, querida. Não é de todo ruim.

Sua boca respirava o hálito quente em seu ombro quando ela falou. — Como você sabe? Você nunca esteve em um relacionamento.

— Você me pegou. Mas se estar em um relacionamento significa que eu tenho de sentir isso todos os dias — ele colocou a mão no seu lado e ele correu para baixo o comprimento de seu corpo, em seguida, puxou a mão e colocou sobre o peito, sobre o coração — E sinto isso todos os dias, então quero me inscrever.

— É mais do que isso, Edward.

— E eu quero mais. — desafiou.

Isabella suspirou. — Você é um soldado Edward. — Ela virou o rosto em seu pescoço para que ela pudesse olhar para ele. Seus olhos escuros eram escuros, brutos. — Você vai partir de novo, eu não sei se eu poderia fazer isso, especialmente agora. — Ela olhou para o seu rosto e, em seguida, correu o polegar sobre a carne mutilada. Ele se machucar afetou sua alma mais do que ele percebeu, mais do que ele poderia esperar.

Seus dedos acariciaram o seu cabelo e ela fechou os olhos. — É o meu trabalho baby, é quem eu sou. É o meu mundo, um mundo que eu quero muito que você faça parte.

Seus olhos piscavam e ela olhou para ele. Ela sustentou o olhar por segundos, horas, inferno, quando ela olhou para ele como se ela estivesse quebrada e ela precisava dele para consertar seu tempo.

— Você quer agora — ela sussurrou, expondo seus medos para ele. Isso a fez vulnerável, e isso a fez mais bonita, porra. — Até que você não me queira mais, então o que sobra para mim?

Seus braços apertados ao redor dela ele enterrou o rosto em seus cabelos, beijando o topo de sua cabeça, desejando como o inferno que esta mulher teimosa o ouvisse.

— Você não entende, querida. Eu nunca quis ninguém como eu quero você.

Ela inclinou-se sobre o cotovelo e ele seguiu. — Relacionamentos são difíceis Edward. Você não sabe no que você estaria se metendo.

Ele viu a calma. Um sorriso puxou seus lábios ... ele estava quase lá. — Você vai ter que me ensinar, mas eu sou um aprendiz rápido. Vamos, estes corações e flores de merda não vão ser tão ruim, eu prometo.

Ela sorriu.

— O que é tão engraçado?

Seus dentes puxou o lábio inferior, tentando e não conseguindo conter um sorriso. — Eu trouxe flores.

Edward olhou para a estante.

— Ah, você fez, não é? O que foi isso? Trouxe um buquê simpatia?

— Não. — Ela beliscou-lhe as costelas, mas ela não podia deixar, de rir do seu comentário. Ela levantou-se, empinou seu corpo nu e sexy até a estante e pegou as flores.

— Querida droga, você está tentando me matar? — Ele perguntou quando ela caminhou de volta para ele.

Ela parou na frente dele e colocou uma mão em seu quadril. — Sua mente está me fodendo de novo?

— Baby, eu não preciso ocupar minha mente para foder você — disse ele, saltando as sobrancelhas para ela. — Mas, falando sério, querida, minha saúde é questionável agora e você pavoneando sua bunda nua e sexy em volta da minha sala de estar, mas o seu salto alto "Foda-me", vai me levar a uma morte prematura.

— Cale a boca, Soldado. — Ela bateu o buquê contra seu peito e ele riu.

— Eu sabia que você ia usar os saltos para mim algum dia.

Isabella bufou e revirou os olhos, saindo de seus saltos e subindo de volta no sofá ao lado dele.

— Ah, eu não quis dizer para você tirá-los ... — Edward lamentou. Ele piscou para ela, então, pegou o cartão fora que estava na haste das flores e abriu-o.

_Eu não quero flores lembra-se? Mas eu quero mais também ..._

**~~x~~**

Edward olhou para ela e o sorriso que se espalhou pelo seu rosto era de tirar calcinha de tão lindo e Isabella realmente corou.

— Você quer mais?

Ela assentiu e avançou para mais perto dele, de modo que seu corpo foi pressionado ao longo dela.

O sorriso em seus olhos valia qualquer mágoa que estava por vir, ela só esperava como o inferno que ele estivesse certo, que ele não iria quebrar seu coração.

— E você me fez suar esse tempo todo? — Edward perguntou, seu sorriso firme ainda no rosto, com covinhas e tudo.

— Eu não pretendia. Mas então eu vi seu rosto e sua perna e eu fiquei tão feliz que você estava bem...

Ele a puxou para baixo em cima dele e beijou-a. Um beijo profundo, sua língua lentamente percorrendo sua boca. Ela colocou as mãos ao redor de seu pescoço e aprofundou o beijo ainda mais, seu corpo sacudindo de volta à vida, enquanto suas mãos avidamente arrastavam cima e para baixo em seu corpo.

— Então, mais, hein? — Ele perguntou, quando finalmente parou para respirar.

— Se você está pronto para o desafio. — Deus, ela esperava que ele realmente estivesse pronto para isso. Ela era tudo, porra. Não tem volta.

— Baby, eu estava pronto para o desafio meses atrás. — ele sussurrou contra seu pescoço enquanto dava beijinhos rápidos e castos.

Isabella inclinou o pescoço para o lado, querendo que ele chegasse a todos os lugares que seu corpo estava implorando. — Bem, parece que eu posso dizer a Harold que ele não vai precisar contratar o tatuador novo na próxima semana.

Ele se afastou e olhou para ela.

— O que você está falando?

— Hoje foi meu último dia na loja. Vendi a casa.

— Você está indo embora? — Ele interrompeu.

— Eu estava ...

Ele se mexeu um pouco abaixo dela e ela tentou ajustar seu peso, para que ela não pressionasse contra sua coxa, mas suas tentativas foram de curta duração quando os braços de Edward, a prendiam firmemente no lugar. — Onde?

— Eu não tinha decidido isso ainda.

— Bom, você vai ficar por aqui. — disse ele, com um sorriso sexy e torto pairando através de suas bochechas desalinhadas. Ela podia se acostumar com esse sorriso ... mas não todos os malditos dias, certo?

— O quê? Isso é foda Edward, você está louco?

Ele deu de ombros. — Não.

Ele estava maluco. — Você está brincando comigo? Essa é a ideia mais estúpida que eu já ouvi. — Embora, ela tivesse que admitir que era tentadora ...

Edward riu, provavelmente porque seu rosto estava em estado de choque. — Por quê? Eu tenho certeza que podemos chegar a um bom acordo.

Ele mudou de posição novamente e ela podia sentir claramente seu corpo endurecendo contra ela. Seu próprio sangue corria quente em suas veias quando ela sentiu o pau dele fazendo cócegas sobre seu calor.

— Sim, porque o último acordo saiu tão bem... — disse ela sarcasticamente, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Sua mão escorregou de suas costas nuas para sua nuca. Seus dedos brincavam suavemente com os fios de cabelo, inflamando arrepios em seu pescoço. Sua cabeça se inclinou para frente, beijando toda uma trilha até seu ouvido, fazendo toda sua pele ainda sensível formigar.

Quando ele chegou ao seu ouvido, ele beliscou-o suavemente, e depois sussurrou: — Eu acho que foi ótimo.

Seus braços envolvendo sua cintura, seu corpo afundando em cima dele, encaixando como chave e fechadura. Ela riu para si mesma. Ela nunca diria uma merda para uma mulher que quisesse fazer uma tatuagem nunca mais.

Isabella olhou para Edward com seus olhos de um verde de seu Capitão América e sorriu. — Sim, eu também acho.

**FIM**

**Ç.Ç acabou! Até parece que foi ontem que eu estava indecisa, me perguntando se vocês iam amar esse soldado tanto quanto eu. Gente, foi uma honra ter vocês aqui, comentando e alegrando meu dia.**

**Respondendo os reviews: **

**Ginny M . Weasley P: **Você não gosta de histórias emocionantes? O capítulo não foi nem tão dramático. Bella grávida? Ia ser um choque e tanto. Bjos

**Christye-Lupin: **kkkkkkkkkkk nem machucado, o fogo abaixa! Último sim flor. Bjos

**Bah83: **Já mencionei que seus reviews parecem mais fics pelo tamanho? E agora? Vai jogar a boneca fora? Tadinha da branca de neve, ela não é tão feia assim kkkkk. O capítulo de hoje também foi quente mas não tão quente como o capítulo passado. Bella manhosa? Onde, por aqui ela foi tudo menos manhosa. Sobre achar um desse soldado pra você, eu tenho esse mesmo trato com a MandaTaishoCullen e até agora nenhum das duas achou algo. A coisa está feia aqui também meu bem. Se eu te disser que até hoje não assisti os Vingadores? Não sou muito fã de filme de super herói. Bjos

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Não gostou? O momento deles foi tão lindinho! Já está chorando de novo? Daqui a pouco vai ficar desidratada. Bjos

**É isso gente, nos despedimos por aqui. Não sei quando vou postar uma nova adaptação mas acho que vai ser ainda essa semana. Bjos e fiquem com DEUS.**


End file.
